Woven Threads of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon
by RockBane
Summary: Two years have passed since TK has returned to his home reality with his adopted sister, the goddess Urd. Things seem peaceful, until a vastly powerful surge occurs which causes Gods and Demons to be disconnected from their networks. Added Naruto crossove
1. Chapter 1

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

He smiles as he finds the two main threads that he's been searching for. Though it took longer then he thought it would to locate, but the important thing is that he has located the bright thread and the shadowy thread that were the anchors for those Gods, Goddesses, and types of Demons that depend on the network that branches off from these two stable threads.

He pauses before them, examining them with more then his actual eyes. Nodding slowly he glances around to see if he can find what he needs without spending energy to get them. He sighs ever so slightly and reaches out for the two he wants, he's sure to remember to include the whole woven mess he had created before he began his search for the two 'core' threads. He summons the lot and just keeps them around as he begins to sever the two 'core' threads.

Once they're cut a ripple erupts as the branch threads attempt to find the two threads he has just severed. He stays firm before the seeking tentacles. He blinks in surprise as he watches what happens when the tentacles found that they couldn't locate the two threads, he notes how they some began to reach out pass the cluster of threads he's summoned that represent the DD and those that are influenced by Ranma.

He looks startled as those tentacles that remain head straight to a specific pair of threads. He cocks his head to the side as he examines the pair. _'Weird and very unexpected as well.'_ He thinks to himself, he blinks as he notices an addition to the cluster. He muses on whether or not he'll examine this thread's history.

-/-Zor-/-

He blinks as at the sight before him, even he can't believe that someone would do that to such a young kid. He moves forward, unknowingly shifting into his angel form. He blinks as his hands glow and that glow spreads throughout the kid's tiny body. Within seconds all of the injuries were gone, leaving only blood marring the kid's skin and blood soaked cloths.

He turns the boy's body as he picks the child up bridal style. He notes the blond hair and the whisker like markings on the kid's cheeks. He moves the kid's bangs slightly, finding himself enraged that someone would harm such a cute looking kid, especially when he finds that the kid didn't weight that much at all.

He notices other bloody bodies, he sighs as something tells him that they're already beyond help. He doesn't know how, but he thinks that somehow, they were taken alive and some where down the line they must have had the life suck out of them. He turns away, he will deal with the living and leave the dead for the police and others to deal with.

He switches his shirts and summons his golden feathered wings. He soon takes to the air and heads off to Joe's place. He hugs the young child to his chest, worried that he might drop the child since this is the first time he's gone flying with a live bundle in his arms. His white hair with blond streaks flutter as wind ruffles it as he flies through the air.

He descends onto the roof of the apartment that Joe's living at, he just shifts his cloths once his wings vanish back into his back. His other forms now looks to be eighteen years old, it's been two years since he's come into existence. He opens the door and heads down the stairs; he just hopes that Joe's home.

He's been living with Urd, TK, and TK and Matt's father. Urd had added another room to the dimensional pocket that was in the guest room. It had taken him sometime to figure out what he wants to decorate his room with. Tsukaimon had him get a TV, mini fridge, and a few other appliances so he didn't have to leave his room to get a snack or to watch a movie and to play the latest game system whenever he wants to without worrying about disrupting his game when someone wants to watch something else.

He makes it to the right floor; he knocks on the door of Joe's apartment. He fidgets as he waits for someone to open the door. After a few minutes Joe answers the door, one look at the young boy's face caused any signs of irritation to vanish and Joe motions him inside the apartment.

Joe closes the door, he notices Gomamon on one of Joe's chair that set on either side of the couch in the living room. He sets the blond kid on the couch; he then hovers behind Joe as Joe examines the boy. He also relates where he found the child as well as the young boy's condition when he arrived at the site.

"Your hands were glowing?" Joe asks, looking thoughtful. "Yea, then the injuries healed within seconds of me touching him." He repeats. "Has TK ever inform you on his abilities when he's an angel?" Joe asks, the elder Digidestine who is currently studying to be a doctor glances at him. He blinks and then slowly shakes his head. "I had, if it helps, you heal him just by touching him. Though I'm more worried about why he's so malnourished then about the injuries he received when he arrived." Joe admits.

He just blinks and then shakes his head, he feels kind of stupid that he never bothered to ask TK to learn more about the race he often finds himself turning into. He's snapped out of his thoughts when the young blond stirs. He steps closer to the couch, the kid's eyes open and he finds himself looking into the boy's deep blue eyes.

"Where am I?" The boy asks quietly. "You're safe." He says to the child. The kid blinks and then glances to Joe and then back to him. "Who are you guys?" The boy asks in a slightly louder voice. "I'm Yozora, Zor for short. This is Joe; he's training to be a doctor." He says, he leaves out mentioning Gomamon since he doubts that the kid has noticed the Digimon just yet.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage of Hidden Leaf village!" The blond kid exclaims quite loudly. He blinks a few times, he hasn't a clue to what Naruto is talking about. "How old are you, Naruto?" Joe asks. The blond blinks and seems slightly surprised at the question. "I'm six going on seven this October." The young child replies proudly.

Joe nods and then continues asking questions. "What is it you normally eat for breakfast, lunch, and supper?" Naruto blinks and replies, "Well, I really like ramen, so I try and eat that as much as I can." He notices how Naruto shifts in nervousness. "We're just trying to help, kiddo. We won't get mad at you about any of your answers." He says, smiling reassuringly at the six year old. Naruto looks startled; apparently the kid isn't use to this line of questioning.

"When's the old man coming?" Naruto asks suddenly. "Old man?" Joe asks after they share startled looks. "Yea, you know. Old man Hokage, the Third." Naruto says, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Naruto, you're no longer in Hidden Leaf, you're currently in the country Japan. Zor founded you pretty beaten up and he brought you to me." Joe says slowly, Naruto gasps.

"But I can get home, right?" The blond asks. "We both know someone who might be able to make that happen. The thing is, she's visiting her sisters, so you're kind of stuck here for the time being." He informs the whisker marked kid. "What's her name?" Naruto asks curiously. "Her name is Urd Avalon, she's highly unusual and memorable character. But I guess you'll be coming home with me, once you finish answering Joe's questions." He says and then adds silently, _'I think we need to get you something different to wear as well.'_

Naruto nods, though looks kind of startled that he would be taking the kid home with him. He mentally sorts through his current inventory for something kind of old and worn that he wouldn't mind giving to Naruto to wear on the way back to the apartment. Also wonders if TK might be back from getting groceries by now.

Soon he heads to the bathroom and summons the shirt as well as a pair of shorts that he plans to give the blond. He exists out of the bathroom with the cloths. He notices that Gomamon had gotten off the chair and headed into the kitchen, he relaxes slightly since he doesn't want to add to the stress that Naruto must already be in.

He hands Naruto the cloths to wear once Joe's done questioning the young kid. He hands Naruto the bundle of cloths as he says, "Sorry, couldn't find anything your size, kiddo. Hope these will do until we can get you some proper cloths." Naruto takes the bundle, glancing at them and then back at him. He looks startled when the kid hugs him before heading off to put them on. Joe smiles slightly at him, most likely amused at his reaction.

"I've never had to deal with kids that young before." He protests. Joe nods as he says, "Kiddo is what Matt would say to TK when they were younger. It just brought back some memories is all." He nods; he looks to where Naruto is getting dressed. He sighs as he realises that he's still in his angel form.

The kid comes out wearing the cloths, he notices that the shirt was way too big for the six year old, it also makes Naruto look small and kind of adorable. "Come on, kiddo. It's about supper and I think TK might just have supper ready." He says holding out his hand to the child. Naruto takes his hand once he's close enough and asks, "Who's TK?"

He sighs and admits, "A really confusing relative of mine." "Oh." Naruto says and he turns and thanks Joe for helping and apologies for waking him. Joe just smiles as he waves off his apology as he says, "It's fine, it's nice to be useful. I'll see you later, Zor. Naruto." "Bye!" Naruto says, still holding his hand. He nods as he walks out of the apartment with the hyper blond. He leads them towards the elevators and waits for them to reach their floor.

-/-TK-/-

He's slightly surprised to arrive home before Zor. His father was out of the country helping out with some show, leaving Zor and him alone with their respective partners. He glances to where the pair were currently watching him go about the business of making supper. He's long since gotten use to the pair's behaviour after the two years he's been living in his home reality.

He glances at the door as it opens, he notices that his 'son' walk through the door in his angel form, he also takes note of the child riding on Zor's shoulders. "Zor?" He asks in an inquiring tone. "Meet Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto met Takeru Takaishi, or TK for short." Zor says as he lifts the child off his shoulders. "Hi." The blond child says cheerfully. "Hey." He says as he glances from Zor to the young blond standing before Zor.

"Are we having ramen for supper?" The kid asks and then sniffs the air. "Sorry, not on the menu." He informs the kid. "Ok." The whisker cheeked kid says. The kid's gaze goes to Tsukaimon and Patamon who were watching from the back of the couch. "What's with the stuff animals?" Naruto asks and Patamon with Tsukaimon say almost at the same time, "Who're calling stuffed?!" Naruto looks startled and shouts as he points, "Talking stuff animals! Cool!"

"We're Digimon." Patamon says as the orange rookie puffs out his chest, Tsukaimon flies off to sit on Zor's shoulder. "Digimon?" Naruto asks, saying the name slowly. "It stands for Digital Monsters, just Digimon for short." Zor explains, he sighs and returns to making sure supper doesn't burn. He leaves Zor to explain the whole Digimon and Digital World thing, he's just too busy concentrating on supper to pay much attention to the child that Zor brought home, though it did explain why Zor hasn't transformed back into his 'regular' form.

:-P

He notices that Naruto fell asleep cuddling Zor. He glances between the pair, Zor gets a kind of pleading look in his eyes. "Just where did you find him?" He asks Zor. "I was just leaving the library when…" Zor begins as Ken and his 'child' explains on how Naruto came to be with Zor.

-/-Urd-/-

She hums as she goes through the records Nabiki had handed to her the last time she visited that reality. She takes note of the amount that Nabiki is bringing in on average. Then she notices the amount spent on damages done to the property, she's glad to notice that the property damage has gone down, that they were making a higher percentage of money then they were spending.

Suddenly her whole body jerks, pain and power race through her entire body. She attempts to scream, but not a sound comes from her throat. She hovers in a pillar of light; she dimly notes that there were similar pillars that she can see from her position. She black outs as the pain overcomes the pleasure of so much power coursing though her veins.

To be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

He yawns as he finds himself cuddling a pillow. He shoots up and looks around for Zor. He does find Tsukaimon resting at the end of the bed; he sighs and studies the room. He notices the huge TV and the mini fridge right off. He also notices that there isn't a window in here either.

He climbs out of the warm, comfortable bed and makes his way quietly out of the room. He has to use the potty and after glancing at the collection of doors, he decides on the lone door. He opens it and finds TK moving about the kitchen, he looks around for Zor, but only notices this other teen that looks about TK's age and kind of resembles Zor. He pauses and listens in on their conversation.

"So you're going to spend some time with your other 'dad'? Naruto can hang with Matt and me if you want to hang out with Ken." TK says. "I don't know, maybe Naruto can hang out with Ken and me, pops." The other teen says. He blinks but continues to listen. "Naruto will be expecting you in your other form, Zor. You know what kind of reaction you'll receive if you move about in your angel form." TK pipes in.

He gasps in surprise, he opens the door and both teens turn to look at him. "Oh." Zor says, TK's eyes just widened. He looks guiltily to the floor, shifting his weight between his two legs as the need once more makes itself known. "So you guys are angels?" He asks after a few minutes. "It's a long story, but that's the base of it." TK admits, he just grins and shouts, "Cool!"

Then he races to the bathroom before anyone can say anything more. Once he's relieved himself and washed his hands, he walks out to find the pair glancing at each other. "You're taking this better then to be expected." TK remarks and he shrugs as he says, "Well about six years ago, a nine-tailed fox demon attacked my home village, the Fourth died to defeat the fox. So if there's demons, why not Gods and Angels?" He notices the bemused expressions on their faces.

"Do you believe in gods?" Zor asks. "If I ever meant one I will." He replies and the pair of teens laugh out loud. "What's so funny?" He demands, it only makes the pair laugh even harder.

-/-TK-/-

Matt arrives around lunch; he nods to his elder brother and moves to get the box of old cloths from the elder teen. "Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Hidden Leaf village." The blond proclaims to his elder brother. Matt gives him a glance and he just smiles slightly, shrugging as he sets the box on the table. "I'm Matt, TK's elder brother." His brother informs the kid.

"So you're Zor's uncle?" Naruto asks curiously. "I guess if you put it that way, then yes I am." Matt says while he begins to takes out old shirts he once wore when he was six. "Cool!" Naruto exclaims. "Where is Zor? Or did he head off to meet Ken?" Matt asks the young blond. "He went off to meet his other frather." Naruto says and then the young blond climbs onto a chair by the table, he glances in Naruto's direction to find the kid looking at the old cloths.

Naruto picks up an orange shirt and then grabs a pair of pants. Without saying anything the blond races off to put them on. He smiles and Matt chuckles slightly. "Cute kid, are you sure you didn't want to go shopping for cloths instead of letting him have these?" Matt asks. "I'm sure, bro. I've been on too many shopping sprees to last a life time." He says, he shivers slightly as he remembers the kind of shopping sprees Urd use to take him on.

"So he's the kid Joe sent an E-Mail about then?" Matt asks and he nods in affirmation. His elder brother just sighs and glances to where Naruto ran off to with a sad look in his eyes. "Has he talked about who's been abusing him?" Matt asks and he shrugs. "Hadn't come up, though it seems that Zor has become fond of the boy, it seems that it's mutual." He tells his brother.

"I gathered that by Naruto's questions." Matt says and Naruto enters into the living room in his new cloths. Naruto looks very pleased with himself. The child's orange shirt was a short sleeve with a faded image of a company's logo. The pants were a faded green, looking to be a forest green. "I guess the grunge look looks good on you." He comments. "You think so?" Naruto asks.

He nods, keeping his face straight as does Matt. Naruto then wanted to leave, to head off to explore this city. Both Matt and him were relent and they agree to head out, but Naruto was adamant and he made sure to gave his wallet and his D-Terminal before leaving the apartment.

-/-Urd-/-

She wakes and finds herself somewhere she's still banished from. She gets up and notices that the whole floor is littered with Gods and Goddesses, knocked out from whatever experience she had endured. She freezes as she notices the bodies of her sisters. She gets up, ignoring the dizziness and checks the pair of them.

She sighs in relief and summons a bottle of whisky, unconsciously knowing she needs something stronger then the usual sake. She takes two mouthfuls of the alcoholic drink, then she sets it down as she begins to take head count of who's all lying about the room. She notes Ender right off and a few other familiar faces.

She then concludes that the remaining gods and goddesses weren't in the same room as those she's already counted. She can hear some of the others stir, but then, none others wake from their slumber. After a few hours, she picks herself up off the ground; she makes sure to takes the bottle of whisky with her.

She's still slightly dizzy but she moves carefully through the room, she trends slowly through to the doors that were open. She continues to take swallow sips of the whisky she has with her. She notices at the door way that those remaining gods and goddesses were there, even those that are on long assignment since before her younger sister was even born were here.

She takes a long sip out of her bottle and then turns to glance back to the other room. She sighs and levitates over the bodies as she heads to the door leading to a computer terminal. She blinks in surprise to notice Aaron also coming into the hall from another door.

It's then that she notices that the other side of the hallway seems to be of Demonic design. She just shakes her head while Aaron glances back to check on the room. "How?" Aaron asks, clearly at a lost for words. "Doesn't matter now does it?" She muses and the red head Demon just nods in agreement.

She glances at where the computer terminal should be, she only finds a door. Aaron motions for her to go first; she gives the Demon a blank look before heading out of the building. Once she's outside, she glances up to the sky, she notices how the weather is separated as it someone had drawn a line.

She notices a river flowing under the balcony. She then studies the building as finds that much like the sky, its split into two sides. She notices the distant look in Aaron's yellow eyes. "I guess it happened again, but on a much larger scale." She muses as she turns to look at the land on the god's side of this strange land. "I believe you're right." Aaron muses.

They head back in and she decides to explore the side reserved for gods and goddesses, mostly because she couldn't enter into the demon side of the building, no matter how hard she tries to ram her way through that barrier. She even came across a map that shows the land that they were now living in.

Oddly enough, it looks like the yin yang symbol that humans have, complete with that wavy middle line in the form of the river she noted earlier. The land allotted to the Gods and Goddesses was lush forest with prairie land. The land allotted to the Demons and Demonesses was volcanic mountain range with patches of tropical forest.

Funny thing is, she has yet to come across a room where the All Mighty is or had a run in with her mother when she was on the boarder between the two lots of land, within the building that's larger on the inside then what the outside hints at. She heads back to where her sisters were resting. She levitates over the resting bodies until she makes it to where her sisters were. She can't believe that she's the only one awake for their side, leaving Aaron the only one awake for the Demon side.

After a few hours in which she finished her bottle of whisky, she in which then she's been nursing bottles of sake. She sighs before heading off to see if she couldn't locate Aaron since she's starved for attention. She finds the red haired demon resting in the hallway they encountered each other. Aaron's eyes crack open for a few seconds before they close once more. She sighs and stifles a yawn; she leans on the wall behind her as she sits down. Slowly but surely she's over come with exhaustion.

'_Maybe tomorrow they'll wake.'_ Were her last thought, she summons a pillow from her subspace pocket. She falls to her right side, cuddling the pillow with her arms.

-/-Naruto-/-

It's been a few days since he's been in this really odd city that's vastly larger then his home village. But then this city has so many cool things in it, some of them were just so different then what he's use to. He grins as he keeps his grip on the stuff toy that Kari had given him, the toy is a orange bear that he's named Zen.

He watches as Tai, Ken, Davis, and Zor kick around a white ball with black markings. The game they're playing is called soccer and the target of the game is to kick the ball into the goal posts, also only the goalie can use their hands to catch the ball otherwise, you have to rely on kicking it with your feet. It looks like fun, but he just wanted to see how the game is played before he gives it a go.

He glances around at the other Digidestine and their partner Digimon. He notices that Kari is helping Yolei with set out some disposable plates, forks, knives, and spoons, though they did set out a pair of chop sticks for him to use since he's not use to using a fork and a knife. Mimi and Sora were busy reviewing some cloths that they were going to create for by September. Palmon and Biyomon were looking at some pictures that Kari took when the Digimon were modeling a line of cloths made for Digimon.

Matt was over by Izzy and Cody, they were working on a music video that Matt and his band want done, he can hear the odd music from where he's sitting. Joe and TK were busy cooking some hamburgers and hot dogs, most of the Digimon were busy watching the pair flip the meat paddies and slender long meat things.

He's already enjoying this picnic, he especially likes the fact that nobody is being mean to him or ignoring him when he wants to say something. _'This got to be what heaven's like.'_ He thinks to himself as he just lies on his back, he listens to what's going on around as he watches the clouds in the sky. His teddy bear called Zen is still being held in his left arm as he watches the clouds move slowly through the sky.

He's startled as shouts of "What the!" and "Urd!" He gets up and turns to where TK and Joe were. He blinks as he notices two new people standing before the grill. One has platinum hair and was a girl while the other had red hair and was a guy. Those playing soccer come racing to where he's sitting, he glances over at Zor, the white haired teen with blond streaks smiles reassuringly at him before looking back at the newly arrived pair that had strange markings on their faces.

"Hey little bro, how's it going?" The girl asks TK and TK just sighs before answering, "Doing fine, sis. Though, who's your boyfriend?" He notices the loathing look the red head gave TK, though the girl, who he concludes was Urd, replies, "Met Aaron, demon second class. He's not my boyfriend." Then she adds, "It seems that something major has happened. Every god and demon, with the exception of Aaron and me, are currently knocked out and they have yet to waken."

He blinks and studies Aaron, he can't believe the man suppose to be a demon. Aaron looks at him, the yellowed eyed demon frowns before his eyes widen. He just cocks his head, not sure as to why Aaron was looking at him with interest. He shifts his weight, he's nervous as the so called demon looks at him with unveiled interest.

He notices that Urd also turns and looks at him with a surprised look on her face. "Well that's an unusual way to imprison a demon." The goddess says. "Huh?" Almost everyone says, then they all turn to look at him. He just blinks and looks confused, he glances down at Zen and says, "It's just a teddy bear."

"You mean you don't know?" Aaron asks, clearly dumbfounded. "Know what?" He demands. "That you're the living prison to some low class demon." The red head says. He looks stunned, he couldn't help but remember the comments about him being a monster, a beast, or a demon.

Tears well up and Zor pulls him in for a hug. "I'm a demon?" He says before he lets out a whimper. "No, you're just the container of one." Urd says, but that doesn't stop him from crying. Zor rubs his back and murmurs comforting things to him. He just can't help but cry harder, he clings to the teen.

"Ohm, oops?" He hears Urd say. "Did you really have to say it that bluntly?" Tai asks, clearly annoyed that he's now upset. "Sorry?" Urd says. "Maybe we should give them some alone time." Sora suggests and soon it's just Zor, Tsukaimon, and himself with his teddy bear named Zen.

To be continued …


	3. Chapter 3

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

They returned after about fifteen minutes to find Naruto had finally calmed down and the young blond seems to be recovering from his crying episode. He's not one bit surprise to find Tsukaimon already snacking on one of the hot dogs that Joe and him had left on the grill. He just shakes his head while Joe just sighs.

The purple Digimon looks slightly embarrassed, though most of the Digimon were glaring at the virus. He gives Urd a measured look, though Urd looks more then a light chiselled over causing the kid to cry. Aaron seems more interested in the Digimon then in worrying about making some kid that is the container to a demon cry.

Aaron's been talking with Izzy about the Digimon. Izzy seems happy to talk to Aaron on that very subject, glad to find someone so interested in the Digimon and the Digital World. He could see that Urd didn't like the fact that the demon was showing so much interest in Digimon and the Digital World in which the Digimon call home.

Davis and Yolei were having one of their arguments as they usually do; he has to admit it's hard to think that the pair of them were now a couple and have been going out since the beginning of summer. Kari and Ken had gone out for about two months at the beginning of the New Year; they had kind of ended it on good terms. While he had been uncomfortable about those two going out, he was kind of relieved that they had stopped dating soon after.

Kari and him did have feelings for each other, it's just that neither of them know who should make the first move. This could explain why Kari had dated Ken for those two months, though nothing much has changed with the exception that he's been kind of trying to come up with a way to ask Kari out without being swarmed over by his fan club. He's glad that they weren't acting like the one that formed while he was going to the same high school as Ranma. He really wouldn't know what to do with himself if they acted in the same manner as that gang of girls.

He had almost been able to ask Kari about five minutes ago, only to have Urd interrupt him by putting him in a head lock and wrestling him to the ground. He just sighed and was able to get out of the head lock that Urd had After a bit of time he was also able to pin the Goddess of the Past on the ground, he noticed that Aaron seems amused that he was able to pit his adopted sibling on the ground while remaining in his human body.

Joe and him move to check on the items still on the grill, leaving the others to sit around to chat. It's not long before Joe and him decide to start serving the hamburgers and hot dogs. The other food stuff also gets set on the table and they began to eat lunch. He manages to grab a few items for Joe and him at the beginning of the meal, before the Digimon began to settle.

Joe smiles in relief as they return to the task of over seeing the grill. They munch odd the plate he made for Joe and himself. He notices that Naruto seems to have forgotten all about demon within him, much like any ordinary six year old. He just hopes that the kid comes to terms with the fact that he has a demon within him; he knows that none of them would hold it against him. _'How can you call such a sweet kid a monster? They're really don't deserve to have him, not one bit.'_ He thinks to himself, watching as Zor smiles at Naruto's antics, he can tell that Zor and Naruto were close despite the fact they've only known each other for a few days.

-/-Zor-/-

He glances around the clearing that is Primary Village. Naruto was currently playing with the fresh Digimon that call the village home for the moment. Naruto had been reluctant to accept a ride back to his home dimension, so it was decided that until they figure out what's going on with the gods and demons that Naruto will remain with them. Naruto was ecstatic to be allowed to remain, Urd also gave him a knowing look which he didn't really understand.

They were currently in the Digital World to meet up with Gennai to find out if anything has occurred in the Digital World. He decided to take Naruto to Primary Village to show the blond where Digimon are hatched at. He secretly he hopes that Naruto might end up with a partner Digimon which would mean that the young blond would be allowed to remain with him. He really doesn't want Naruto to return to Hidden Leaf if they will continue to treat the young boy as scum beneath their boots.

Tsukaimon is content to remain with him; his purple partner was currently resting on his left shoulder. He's comfortable watching the gang of fresh Digimon play with Naruto, he chuckles as Naruto gets tackled to the ground by the fresh Digimon. Naruto pouts and says, "That's not fair! There's like over ten of you and only one of me!" The Digimon just bounce in the air in reply, Naruto's pout gives way to a soft grin once the Digimon give him some space.

"Want to try soccer? I bet you guys would be great at it since you guys don't have to worry about touching the ball with your hands." Naruto says brightly and the young Digimon just cheer and Naruto comes and takes the soccer ball that they brought. It's not long before the game kind of descended into a valley ball game.

He just shakes his head as he notices how energetic Naruto is even after playing with the fresh Digimon for about an hour and half already. _'And here I though he'd have met his match by now.'_ He muses to himself. "I can't believe he's still going! He's just a ball of energy isn't he?" His partner comments and he just nods in agreement. "He is indeed. Though I doubt he'll last for a grand total of three hours." He muses out loud. The purple coloured rookie hums his agreement.

He turns as he hears TK shout out a greeting. He finds his 'dad' riding on Pegasusmon's back. "Cool! But I though Patamon is TK's partner." Naruto asks once the hyper six year old stands with him. "That is Patamon, he's just in his armoured form called Pegasusmon. He attends this by TK's Digi Egg of Hope, Patamon's natural Digivolution is Angemon and MagnaAngemon. Tsuikaimon Digivolves into KuroAngemon and BushiAngemon." He explains to Naruto.

"So Digimon can transform into other forms? Can they do anything else?" Naruto asks curiously. "Well, they can't die, they just come back to Primary Village as Digi Eggs and then they restart life again without much memory of the previous life. Though our partners retain their memory if they're ever deleted, Patamon and Wormmon prove that." He admits.

By the time Naruto thinks this over, TK had climbed off Pegasusmon and Pegasusmon then glows and once more becomes Patamon. "Hey TK! I just learnt that Digimon can transform into other forms and that they can't be killed!" Naruto says as the boy races up to his 'father.' "Really? Did you learn anything else about Digimon?" TK asks as Naruto grabs TK's left hand and proceeds to drag the older blond toward him and Tsukaimon once Patamon lands on TK's right shoulder.

"So what did Gennai have to say?" He asks as Naruto race off to try and rescue Davis's soccer ball from the fresh Digimon. "Only that the Four sovereigns were investigating something that might be related to the current displacement, though Urd wants to is if she might get any answers by sticking around Ranma, since Ranma is a chaos generator. Also, it seems only about five months had passed since Urd and myself moved out of that realm. Though Urd thinks that the recent event might allow that dimension to speed up. It's just plain weird how that dimension had slowed up in the last two years, especially when it was actually moving faster then this dimension." His 'father' muses.

"When do you think you'll be leaving?" He asks, curious as well as kind of fearful since he doesn't have much experience at cooking, he relies on Urd and TK to make meals so he's never really had to make his own meals. _'But then there's always take out.'_ He amended. "As soon as she can stuff most of her cloths into her subspace pocket." TK muses and he sighs. "Which means by the end of tonight then." He mutters. "Most likely. Why? You want to tag along with Naruto?" TK asks him and he chuckles nervously at the 'father' he spends so much time with.

"Well, would you mind if we do?" He asks and the adds, "What about Aaron? What's he going to do?" "Aaron wants to stick around here; it seems that the demons have their own account here so he's not hard up on cash." TK replies. "If it's not that much trouble, I think I would like to tag along with Naruto. I think Naruto wouldn't mind as long as Ranma doesn't mind helping Naruto train to become a ninja." He admits. TK only rises his eye brow and he shrug. "It seems that's what Hidden Leaf is, it's a ninja village. The village leader is suppose to be the most powerful ninja in the village, that's what the title Hokage means since it goes to the most powerful ninja in the village." He informs his 'dad.' "Weird, but that only shows how little things can change how things work out." TK admits and Naruto finally comes over with the rescued soccer ball.

"I got it!" Naruto says proudly. "Good for you, though, where's your sandal?" He asks and Naruto looks down at his feet and jerks his head looking stunned and embarrassed. "I'll get it for you, Naruto. Just hang out with Zor for a few, ok?" TK says and Naruto looks grateful, he watches as TK heads off to rescue Naruto's sandal. Within minutes TK returns in triumph with Naruto's sandal.

Naruto hugs TK and then sits down to put the sandal on. Once that's done they head off in search for the Digi Port. Naruto once more holds onto his hand and he beams down at the child that's beginning to recover from the malnourish he had when he first arrived here. He's also finally learnt all that he's able to about his angel form. He couldn't believe he can see in pitch darkness and he can read and write any language as well as understand any spoken language. Healing others can only be done in their angel form, but they do have increased healing that crossed over into their human side, same with that handy ability to read, write, and speak any language.

:-P

He glances around the traditional property. He notices someone at the entrance to the door, he already feels at peace just by looking at the young woman. "Urd! TK, what a surprise. It's good to see you two." The young woman says. "It's good to see you as well, Kasumi. This is Yozora, he prefers Zor and the young blond is Naruto Uzumaki. This is Kasumi Tendo, the current head of the house hold." TK says, introducing Naruto and himself to the young woman that he now knows is Kasumi.

Ms Tendo smiles warmly at Naruto and then at him, nodding she motions for them to enter. "I'll go make some tea. Nabiki and Ranma should be returning in a few minutes. Please make yourselves at home." Kasumi says before the calm and serene woman heads off to the kitchen. They follow Urd and TK deeper into the house.

He glances around as they move through the house. They enter into the dinning room; he notices that it also leads into the garden as well. He notices the wooden building beyond the pond. "That's the dojo." TK informs him. "Really? I kind of expected something larger." He admits. TK just shrugs; it's not long before Kasumi enters with a plateful of snacks. Naruto beams at the young woman, Kasumi smiles at the young blond.

"Thanks for the snacks, Kasumi." Naruto says and Kasumi's smiles warms as the young woman replies, "You're very welcome, Naruto. I'll be back with the tea." He watches as the young woman vanishes back into the kitchen. He glances questioningly at TK and TK just sighs, he notices that his 'father' seems slightly sad about something. He makes a mental note to ask TK about it at a later date.

He sits comfortably as they wait for Kasumi to come back with the tea. He muses about the old looking TV that has rabbit ears. He wonders just what year it is for this world since he hasn't notice anything that high tech around here. _'I guess I'll find out, since we are going to be here for a while.'_ He muses. Kasumi enters into the room with a tray that contains cups, plates, and a tea pot. TK gets up and helps a protesting Kasumi place the cups and plates on the table. He notices the flash of fondness in Kasumi's eyes for a few seconds, even though she's protesting by saying that TK's a guest and that it's her job as the hostess to serve the guests.

"I'm hardy a guest, Kasumi." TK reassuring the young woman, Kasumi just sighs and stops protesting. Soon they're sitting around the table and chatting about things ranging to Ranma's rivals to what's happening locally. He also learnt that Ranma seems to have fulfilled TK's terms of an agreement that TK had agreed to with Ranma in order for Ranma to fights TK in his angel form. He just raised an eye brow at this as he glances at his 'father.'

"I take it that Ranma's preparing for this fight?" TK asks, clearly amused about this. "Ranma is looking forward to this challenge; he's been able to turn his grades around quite well, despite the fact that there wasn't much time for him to do so." Kasumi comments and Urd chuckles while TK sends his sister a slight glare as TK says, "You knew, but hadn't mentioned this? After all of this time you didn't think to tell me?" Urd shrugs as she answers, "I'm not about to let my only little brother get beaten up by some ego brute who's only initiative to get better grades was to have a go at it with you in your angel form."

He blinks and is about to say something until he realised that it did sound like something TK would do. "I think I got a video camera in my subspace pocket." He says thoughtfully. "TK's going to fight someone? I bet TK won't have any trouble taking him out." Naruto says boastfully. "Whatever you say, kiddo, whatever you say." He says to the blond that stirred up protective feelings within him.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

He holds Zen as he sits by Kasumi and Ukyo as Zor and Nabiki were currently busy getting ready to film the fight. Ranma's father and Mr Tendo were also here, though they seem to be grump about the fact that it wasn't a wedding they were witnessing. He also didn't get why there's this old monkey looking woman here, though she's suppose to be some kind of honoured elder. He really didn't like the looks the old lady was giving him, he differently didn't like the way she views TK and Zor like prime beef.

He notices a stony look on Urd's face when Urd notices those looks that Cologne is giving Zor and TK. He looks away and to where TK is standing, this was taking place at an abandoned parking lot. It's been three days since they arrived here and he come to find this place more weird then the Digimon and the Digital world since he's watching people just plain ignore a Martial Artist fights. While not as impressive as watching the Chunin exam since none of the Martial Artists knew any jutsus, they know how to work something called Ki, but using it isn't current practice in this world. Also he heard that people seem to use their emotions in order to use this Ki and he figures that's just unhealthy for some odd reason.

He squirms as he becomes impatient for the fight to commence. TK's body grows, TK switching out his cloths for ones that will fit his new body frame. He notices that like Zor, TK's hair becomes longer. He grins as he watches TK's white wings grow from his back; he squeezes Zen the teddy bear as he hears a gasp from Ukyo. His grin widens as he notices that Ranma seems impressed as well.

Ranma recovers and the two fighters glance over to Mr Tendo to start the match. "Begin!" The man with facial hair says, slashing the air with one hand. Ranma explodes into action, TK takes a defensive stance. Ranma does a series of punches some of which hit the blond angel despite the fact that the Digidestine of Hope is either evading or blocking as many of the punches that Ranma throws at TK.

TK then lights himself on fire, only that the fire isn't burning TK's cloths or TK himself, Ranma pulls away, clearly surprised by this. TK smiles slightly and fire departs of TK and takes the form of small birds. Ranma makes some comment, but he's too busy watching the little fire birds' antics. _'I wish I could make beasts out of fire.'_ He thinks wistfully to himself.

He doesn't know if TK replied to whatever Ranma said, but he did notice the odd look in TK's eyes before TK takes to the air. The fire birds that TK has created dance in the air, as if taunting Ranma to try and attack them. Ranma just smirks confidently and leaps into the air, a ball of Ki appears as Ranma shouts out an attack named. TK slices through it with a flick of his hand. TK then counters with a ball of fire that flares once it draws close to Ranma.

Ranma leaps back as TK comes behind the flare to attack Ranma head on. He cheers as TK keeps advancing as the blond forces the dark haired teen into a defensive position. He notices how the fire birds move about between Ranma and TK, they were differently distracting Ranma as the non-winged combatant tries to attack TK without hitting the fire birds.

Ranma says something that they couldn't hear and TK replies with clear amusement flickering in the blond angel's blue eyes. Ranma then does another Ki attack and this time three of the fire birds block the attack by sacrificing themselves. He notices Ranma's eyes light up at this and quickly use Ki attacks on the remaining birds.

Once the air is cleared of the flock of fire birds, TK only snaps his fingers and balls of fire hover in the air around TK. Soon they take the bird shapes that the first bunch had; only this time the flames were an orange colour instead of the red. Ranma shouts something about just destroying the lot and TK smiles and this bunch of fire birds fly close together until it's like a stream of fire heading towards Ranma.

Ranma brings him arms up to defend himself as the stream follows the fleeing fighter. The steam takes the form of flaming horse like thing with a horn on it's forehead. And the strange fire horse races straight at Ranma and makes contact. He gasps in amazement as the horse stands where Ranma is and that Ranma doesn't seem on fire. Ranma seems taken back and seems to relax his stances as Ranma studies himself.

"I think I win, Ranma." TK muses loudly. He glances up at Kasumi and Ukyo and find that the pair agree with TK. "But I'm still rearing to go!" Ranma says. "That could change with a simple thought." TK informs the other fighter, as if to prove it Ranma's cloths begin to smoke.

Nabiki interrupts before Ranma can say anything, "Winner of the match is TK." Ranma shots Nabiki a slight glare and Nabiki just congratulate TK on his victory. Urd seems to be more interested in the old woman's expression then on congratulating her little brother. He notices that Zor seems thoughtful as the golden winged angel in human form packs the video camera up. He just beams as he races to give TK a hug, Zen the bear currently being held in his left hand. "That was great! I knew you could do it!" He shouts as he leaps upward and hugs TK's waist.

TK ruffles his hair and smiles softly down at him. "So you did, so you did." TK says softly. He lets go and waves over at Zor, Zor nods inclines his head at him before Zor glances over to where that elder that looks like a monkey. He notices that Zor seems to be frowning and he cocks his head before glancing back at TK. He just shrugs it, deciding that Urd and them had it in hand.

-/-Urd-/-

She glances through this catalogue of Jusenkyo products, mostly at the instance springs powder. She was thinking of picking out an assortment for souvenirs for not just her sisters but also for the Digidestine. She did note the absence of the Spring of Drowned Fire Angel or the one that was Pantyhose Taro curse form. _'Guess it's only those that weren't very dangerous.'_ She muses as she comes to the end of the section on instance springs.

She glances at the clock, wonder how Ranma's time with his mother was going. She still can't decide which of the two was the worst parent, Genma or Nodoka. Sure Genma put Ranma through idiotic training to make him a better martial artist, but Nodoka had Genma and Ranma 'sign' a suicide pact if Ranma wasn't a 'man among men' before Genma left with Ranma.

'_It's a toss up between the two, since in my opinion they both suck and they shouldn't ever have been allowed to have a child let alone raise the one they had together. Well, I'm sure that Nabiki will stop Nodoka from making Ranma do anything stupid.'_ She muses, remembering the icy look on Nabiki's face when Nodoka seemed to hint that they should marry so she can have grandkids to spoil.

"Hey, cool! Do you think this will work on me too?" Naruto asks, seemly appearing on her lap. She notices the spring that the kid was pointing at, it was the one for drowned wolf. "Most likely. Why? Are you getting tired of walking on two legs?" She asks. "I just want to race around in the woods as fast as I can. I've seen dogs race through the park and I wouldn't mind giving it a go." Was Naruto's reply.

She shakes her head, already getting a picture of how lonely the young boy must have been. "Didn't your caretakers look after you?" She asks and Naruto blinks. "I've been living at my apartment all alone, though the old man would visit sometimes. But not often since he's very busy." The blond admits.

She sighs; once upon a time she would try to fix it through magic, but not now. She's matured since meeting TK and has also come to realise that some things just need time and support for it to heal on its own. "Well, we'll always be there for you, squirt. Even if we're not there in person, we're there in spiri." She says before they discuss something a light more up lifting.

Soon Naruto looks thoughtful and asks, "Can I learn how to put stuff in my subspace pocket?" She chuckles as she closes the catalogue before putting it down. "You think you're ready to learn?" She asks lightly and Naruto nods his head rapidly. "Ok then, lets give it a go then." She says as Naruto slides off of her lap, she gets up off the chair.

She looks down into the six year olds eager face and she begins to explain it as she had to an eight year old TK. She admits that having Naruto around really does remind her of her time with TK, she just hopes that Zor and Naruto's relationship flourishes like their relationship has. She can tell that Zor is finally stopped trying to force things and let thing flow, to click on its own.

She smiles softly and dismisses those kinds of thoughts so she can focus on examining Naruto's attempts once she's done explaining what it's suppose to feel like when reaching into this pocket. She approves of the concentration that Naruto's face is screwed up in, knowing full well that Naruto is giving it his all in order to learn this handy technique.

-/-Zor-/-

He watches as the Amazon elder glances cautiously around. He doesn't try to pull himself more to the roof, he just watches as Cologne hops off on that stick of hers. He waits until the shrivelled old ghoul is gone for a good thirty minutes, he keeps track of the time by using his D-3.

Once he's sure she's gone he summons his golden wings and glides down towards the café that the Amazons own. His wings vanish as he lands on the roof. He sits down as he decides to try something different, something that relies on his manipulation of water. Slowly he summons a mist then a pool of water before him. He then sends out strains of water down the side of the building, he continue to supply water to the pool as the strains of water begin to enter into the building through the window.

He has his eyes closed and is attempting to have those strains of water as his eyes. While it wasn't perfect, it was better then he thought it would be as he has the strains of water creep out of the current room, he wants to locate the old ghoul's room in hopes of learning what weapons the Chinese Elder has in stock.

It's slow going but it gives him time to experiment on how to improve his watery vision. He makes it to Cologne's office and he converts more mist into water to add to his supply. He covers the walls and the floor with water. He then slowly observes the room, he doesn't want to get too big of a headache so his watery eyes move about slowly, allowing him to decide which part of the room he wants to check out. He notices a cabinet hidden in the wall, he has his 'eyes' slip into the space.

He finds a lot of herbs as well as a few artefacts those it's mostly potions and herbs with a few scrolls and manuals. He smiles impishly and he has tiny ropes of water grab hold of the scrolls, he then has the water to slip into the rolled parchment, he summons some paper from his subspace pocket and then has the water copy the ink marks onto the sheets of paper. It takes a while, but it works and he commands the water to come out the way it came.

Once it's out of the building, he turns it all into mist and he then stretches his body. He picks up the sheets of paper and rolls them up before sending them into his subspace pocket. He glances at his D-3 before he brings out his wings, once out he leaps into the air, heading to the apartment that they're staying at. He doesn't doubt that what he copied was valuable; he just hopes it'll help them be prepared for whatever Cologne has planned. They all know that Cologne's looks at TK and himself, he doesn't plan on tying himself down in this reality nor will he stand by and watch as TK is as well.

'_Whatever secrets are on these pages had better be worth while.'_ He thinks as he flaps his wings. He uses his control of water to get the moister in the air to heat up so him climb higher into the sky; it's kind of mimicking TK heating up the air in order to gain altitude during the night when there isn't much heat to give up drafts or terminals to soar over, so they conserve some energy instead of flapping their wings all the time.

He'll be happy when he climbs into bed and sleeps the rest of the night away.

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

He holds the pages that Zor had copied from those scrolls that Cologne had in a secret cabinet in her office. Most of the scrolls were taking about different artefacts, most likely those that were stored with the scrolls. Thought a few talked about the Amazon tribe's encounter with some demi-god based off of a phoenix. There's this one that talks about this group called the Musk, it mentions this kettle and ladle that could lock and unlock Jusenkyo curses.

He's privately glad that his curse is no longer dependent on water for the trigger. Though that might just be another thing that galls Cologne is that neither Ranma, Ryoga, Zor, and himself were affected by water any more. Genma doesn't seem to care about controlling his curse, though Mousse and Shampoo seem slightly offended at not getting a chance to get the spell casted on them. Though Happosai seems to be the only one annoyed at the Tendo's since it means he can't see, let alone touch, Ranma's girl form now that Ranma can decide when to transform when and where.

He sighs and looks away, they've been here for about two weeks now and other then getting very annoyed with Cologne for just letting go of trying to have Ranma marry into the tribe, they haven't had much luck with discovering why the gods and demons were still knocked out. Though he had suggested for Urd to visit Keiichi to see how he's doing since Keiichi is mostly worrying about Belldandy, Skuld, and Urd.

Which leaves him alone with Naruto, since Zor's busy sparring with Ranma, to keep the pig tailed teen away from his long lost mother, Zor and Urd were truly distrustful of Nodoka and seem to think that Nodoka won't do much to help Ranma resolve any of his problems but only add to them. He's currently reserving judgement, but is kind of creeped out when he heard Nodoka say, "My son's so manly."

He puts the pages away and glances at the clock to see what time it is. It's about an hour away from noon and Naruto still hasn't woken up. He looks thoughtful for a few before getting up to start making lunch, guessing that Naruto will be starved once the young blond wakes up. He goes through the pantry, deciding to make something special for the six year old, soon to be seven year old.

-/-Urd-/-

She finds her supposed brother-in-law looking wistfully into the sky. "Geeze, brooding doesn't work for you, Keiich. Lighten up, Bell and Skuld are fine." He tells the young man. "Urd? Urd!" Keiichi says and turns around to confront her. "Where's Bell? Is she alright? What's going on? Where did you three go?" Keiichi asks in rapid succession.

She holds up her hands, as if to stave off more questions. "Well, first of all, Bell and Skuld are currently resting. Yes, Bell's fine, I don't know what's going on, expect that practically all the gods and demons now have a new land to call home, and that's where we were transported. Currently, Aaron and myself are the only ones awake, don't know why but that's just how it turned out." She informs the very concerned young man before her. "Can I see her?" Keiichi asks.

She blinks and runs it through her head before replying, "I believe so." She murmurs a teleportation spell for the both of them; she draws on power beyond her mana. She's surprise to find such power readily answer her summons. They appear in the room that she woke up in. Keiichi gasps and she leads the way through the sleeping bodies, Keiichi following her once the young human man recovers from his shock.

"Bell!" Keiichi shouts, the young man begins to check her sister over. She glances around, making sure everyone is alright. Keiichi sighs and asks, "Isn't there a way to wake her?" She shakes her head. "I don't know the cause of the slumber and I don't know if the spell could cause negative effects that will to those that are slumbering. All we can do is search around for the cause and then take it out as best as we can." She says rude fully. "Plus, it looks like the Almighty and my mother aren't around either, so that leaves Aaron for the demons and myself for the gods. If it helps, the four Digimon Sovereigns have a lead and were following up on it." She adds.

Keiichi sighs and seems to fold in on himself. She puts a comforting hand on Keiichi's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to wake them up that doesn't have any major backlash. They're my sisters and I do want them up and around as soon as possible." She comments. Keiichi sighs and collects himself. The young man gets up and she transports them back to the temple.

She leaves once she enchants a necklace so that Keiichi can get a hold of her. She vanishes in the TV screen, arriving at the apartment in Ranma's world. She finds Naruto practicing what she taught him and TK working on the lab top computer he brought along. She reclines on the couch, a bottle of sake already in her hand. She takes a few sips from the bottle before she turns her attention to the TV. She channel surfs as she lays on the couch. Her thoughts drift to a lot of different subjects, not really paying a lot of attention to what's on TV.

-/-Zor-/-

He's just glad to be heading back home. Things between Ranma and the Amazons were finally over as well as Nabiki has Nodoka well in hand. They had some unusual souvenirs for the Digidestine. He glances over to where Naruto is, the boy looks very pleased and the six year old had a right to be since he did play an important part in finally ending the whole thing with the Amazons.

He just grins as he replays the whole incident in his mind.

("-o-")

They finally had a plan in how to get the Amazons off Ranma's back for good. Though the back up plan was for Urd to place a spell on the whole tribe so that they all end up visiting Jusenkyo, the women would be most likely end up with gender bending curses while the men get beast ones. Of course they the plan was focusing on Shampoo rather then Cologne, though they did need Cologne's signature to make it an official document.

The biggest problem would come from Cologne and Mousse, since neither would like to see Shampoo tricked by simple but effective plan they had cooked up. Luckily the order of instance Jusenkyo springs had arrived the day before and they plan to use at least on of the packets. It was decided that Naruto would be an integral part of the plan.

They already had Doc Tufo to sign as a creditable witness as did Hinako Ninomiya. Urd had enchanted the paper and then had Nabiki set the terms of what would happen if Shampoo loses the contest. Once that's all in order, it was up to Naruto to get Cologne's signature.

"Ok, so what happens if Shampoo turns into a cat? Should I chase her?" Naruto asks. "What's important is getting the page signed and then getting out of there before Cologne realises that there's a page over the document. Besides, you can chase Shampoo later, like after the contest." He informs the young blond. Naruto nods, the kid's eyes sparkling with mischief and anticipation of the trick they're about to pull on the Amazons.

"Ok, squirt, any last things you want to do while you're human?" Urd asks and Naruto shakes his head rapidly. Urd then opens the thermos and pores some of the water into the lid. Then Urd drops the contains of the cup on Naruto's head, he nods in approval as Naruto sends his cloths into his subspace pocket. Naruto barks and wags his tail, he smiles and pats the blond wolf on the head.

"Remember we will play later, but for now, we work." He says softly and Naruto gives him a wolfish grin before trotting down the street to where the Cat Café is. Urd and him wait for Naruto to arrive, neither were concerned since it would take time for Naruto to not just slip into the café, but to place the page by Cologne and then to wait for the elder to sign it.

About five hours later, Mousse chases Naruto out of the building, he notices how messy Mousse's robes were, which means that Naruto must have caused some mischief to the cursed martial artist in order to escape. Mousse doesn't chase the blond wolf that's actually a six year old once out of the café.

Urd and him retreat, heading to the closest park where they agreed would be the second meeting point. It's not long before Naruto races up to him, the blond's tail waging as Naruto places his forepaws on his hips. Naruto barks excitedly at him and then looks over to Urd. He chuckles and pets Naruto behind the ears, Naruto parts his jaws, giving them a large grin despite the fact that he's not human at the moment.

"So Cologne did sign it?" He asks and Naruto barks as well as the tail wagging increases. "Can we have it?" Urd asks and Naruto drops onto all fours and Naruto grows still, the blue eyes were closed as well. Naruto sighs and the page appears. Urd picks it up and sighs in relief on seeing the signature. Naruto shakes himself and looks at him, he sighs and nods to Urd as she heads off to put the next step into effect.

He summons a ball and Naruto perks, the tag wagging lazily behind Naruto. It's not long before they were goofing off; they stop as supper draws near. A ball of warm water appears hovering over his right open hand. Naruto sighs and prepares for the transformation. He commands the ball of water to rain on Naruto, soon the blond wolf gives way to a blond kid.

He takes the young blond out for supper, Naruto is soon chatting his ear off about how great it had been to have been in the form of a wolf. He just smiles and nods often, listening with half a ear to what Naruto says. His thoughts were actually on how sad it was that Naruto hadn't had anyone to be there for him. He could only guess how lonely Naruto had been as he watches interactions of families and knowing that he'd never have one as long as he's within Hidden Leaf.

Also it seems that it'll be a while before they solve this mystery, which means he might just enrol the young blond in school. He does want Naruto make friends his own age as well as get a good education. He decides to bring it up with Naruto tonight, just to get the young blond comfortable about the idea of school in his home reality.

:-P

Shampoo signs the document once the young bimbo sees her grandmother's signature. The contest that Shampoo had agreed to compete in the intellectual contest against Nabiki, the document ensures that if Shampoo loses that no Amazons will ever hound Ranma, the Tendos, and the dimensional travelers, that's also why they needed Cologne's signature so the spell would be able to be applied to all the current Amazons and future generations.

It's an unbreakable document that the Amazons can't break or find loop holes in either. Those that try… will wake from a coma that would have lasted a whole year. If the offender tries for a third time, they'll find themselves in a coma that'll last a total of ten years; they lost more then just a year of their life and it seems kind of fitting since it will most likely keep them from trying a fourth time, he's sure that if someone's stupid enough to try a fourth time… they may never wake from their coma ever again.

He shakes those thoughts out of his head. He notices that Naruto's currently attempting to read a book written in kanji, it seems that's the written language that jutsu are written in. He plans on teaching Naruto how to read and write in English as well as how to speak it as well. English is coming to be the universal language of the world in which he lives in, if it isn't already.

He sighs and ruffles Naruto's spiky blond hair. The young blond just sighs and glances his way. "Nobody took time to teach you how to read and write, huh?" He asks and Naruto blushes. "Don't worry; we'll start on lessons once we return home. I can get you started and school will help polish the skills." He informs the young kid and Naruto nods, clearly embarrassed about his lack of skills.

"Shouldn't we get ready to go, Zor?" Naruto asks, changing the subject. He glances at the clock and nods in agreement. Not long they're on their way out of the apartment, heading to the local high school for the contest that's been set up. He's curious as to how many questions Shampoo will get right, despite having a poor Japanese linguistic skills. _'She can't be as stupid as she acts or sounds.'_ He thinks to himself as he walks through the gate.

("-o-")

He can still recall the results of that contest, especially Cologne's reaction on reading the document they had tricked the Amazon's into signing.

To be continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

He glances every which way as he enters into the school. His hold on Zor's hand tightens, he's excited but also his previous experience with school hadn't been good. He knows that Zor wouldn't put him enrol him into school if he'd be treated like that, but he still can't help being fearful.

They make it to the office, Zor's currently in his angel form to discourage any inquisitive looks as to why a fourteen year old would be the legal guardian to a six year old who's going to be turning seven in about a month. They make it to the office; he sits and waits for Zor to finish talking with the secretary. He sighs as the principal of the school comes out and they head into the office.

The principal chats with Zor about the records that Urd created so he can attend the school. Soon he's enrolled in the first grade, since he'll be seven years old and should be placed with his own age group. They leave and Zor walks him to the class he's been assigned to. "If I can't make it on time to pick you up, one of the Digidestine will come to pick you up, ok? Don't worry about making mistakes, Naruto, what's important is learning from your mistakes so you know what you did wrong and can move pass it, ok?" Zor says, kneeling to look him straight in the eye.

He nods, pulling himself up and gives Zor one last hug before turning around and going into the classroom. He has a note to give to the teacher, since school started about the time they were meeting with the principal. He hands the note over to the teacher who reads through it and then introduces him to the class. The teacher asks him to say something about himself, he leaves out the bit about being Hokage since they most likely won't know what a Kage was let along believe that ninjas still exist.

He sits at a table with two boys and a girl. He sets his bag by his leg and listens as the teacher. Soon things like notebooks were passed out as were pencils. They were going to work on their writing skills and it seems that he's slightly ahead of the rest of his writing skills since Zor had been going through not just kanji but also in English as well.

He slowly comes to realise that he's not going to be picked on by the teacher and he begins to open up slightly as he relaxes. Soon he's enjoying the class and a part of him was eager continue going to school. Soon they had recess and he gets to know his table mates.

He couldn't believe he hadn't trusted Zor when the teen suggested that he should go to school. He also decides to take to heart what Zor told him before walking into the class. _'I will learn from my mistakes, I'm going to try to avoid repeating them again. I also won't act like some prick just cause I know more stuff then the rest of my class, I won't turn into another Neji Hyuga!'_ He promises feverishly to himself

-/-TK-/-

Gennai keeps them informed of the four Digimon Sovereigns' investigation into some kind of worm hole. Urd would have charged right into that worm hole if he hadn't pointed out that she's the only one who can check up on the gods and goddesses. Reluctantly, Urd decides to wait for the probe's report, which they would be retrieving by December/January time frame.

They were currently celebrating Naruto's seventh birthday. A few of Naruto's classmates were also attending the party. They had bought four cakes since all of the Digimon partners were in attendance. He watches Kari out of the corner of his eye. He catches her eye and he smiles softly as does Kari.

They were finally an official couple about two weeks into the school year. It was Kari that finally approached him, just after basketball tryouts. Kari asked him a series of rapid questions, which he answered just as rapidly. So when Kari asked if he wanted to kiss her, he had answered yes. He then turns bright red when he realised what he said and so does Kari. They meet up on the next day and talked frankly with each other. They also ended up kissing a few times, before he suggested they head off to a movie or something.

He glances to where the birthday boy is, Naruto's currently chatting with one of his classmates. He watches as the pair chuckle, which means that the blond had told a joke. The other classmates of Naruto were busy playing the PS 2 that Zor reluctantly brought out for the kids to play. The Digimon were around the group of four, shouting encouragements to one of the four players. The Digidestine were chatting in small groups or pairs, often hanging about the refreshments, as if trying to ward off a Digimon trying for one of the cakes.

Soon it's about four and they all gather around the table, Zor lights the candles and as they sing Happy Birthday, Zor takes the cake with candles and places it before Naruto. "Make a wish." Ken and his 'son' tells the young blond. Naruto just grins and blows out the candles. Zor picks out the candles off of the cake and Kari cuts the cake. Matt and Sora go about cutting the other cakes and handing out the slices to the waiting group of Digimon.

He eats his slice, the kids giggle as they watch the Digimon dig into their slices of cake. Once the humans were done eating cake, the Digimon were still polishing off what remains of out of the four cakes. They bring forth presents that were brought for the Birthday boy. Mimi and Joe keep handing gifts to the boy, Zor just stands behind Naruto, looking every bit the proud father/brother figure he is.

From the five classmates Naruto received two volume one manga from two of the popular series out there, a set of paints with a brush, a CD, and stuff green Chinese dragon. Naruto thanked each of his classmates once the blond opened the gifts. Soon they moved onto the gifts that the Digidestine, Urd, and even Aaron got for Naruto.

The first gift Naruto opened was Urd's. Urd got Naruto three orange shirts that remind him of an orange shirt with a golden nine tailed fox on the back with the symbol of fire on the front, only Naruto's shirts had the fox on the front and there wasn't anything on the back of the shirts. He guesses that it suits Naruto since the kid does contain a nine tailed demon fox.

Next Naruto opens up Aaron's gift. Aaron got Naruto a series of scrolls, Zor asks Naruto if he could review it and he studies Zor's reaction, the widening of Zor's eyes as well as the slight jerk means that whatever's written on the scrolls were something very unusual. Zor reseals the scroll and motions for them to continue with the gifts.

Naruto opens up Mimi's gift, like Urd, Mimi bought Naruto some cloths only they were four pairs of pants with more pockets then the usual two. Sora's gift was a series of wooden kunai. Yolei got Naruto some books on wolves, most likely inspired from the fact that Naruto has those instance pouches of Drowned Wolf. Kari gave Naruto her old camera as well as film.

Once they're done opening up the girl's gifts they moved onto the gift the guys got for Naruto. Naruto opens Joe's gift which turned out to be a book on old medical practices. Naruto received a DVD of the Lion King from Izzy, from Ken Naruto received a D-Terminal with a promise to teach Naruto how to use it. Matt's gift was a CD his band had yet to release, Cody had gotten Naruto a wooden sword and promised to give the young blond lessons, Tai had gotten Naruto a soccer ball, and Davis had bought Naruto a pair of goggles. Naruto put the goggle on at once; Yolei only rolled her eyes as Davis sticks his tongue out at Yolei.

Naruto opens up his gift, surprised to find a PSP with two games for it. Naruto's classmates all groan and already wanting a chance to play it once Naruto gets it out of the packaging. Naruto just beams at him and he just smiles. Naruto then takes hold of Zor's gift, the last gift. Within the gift was a necklace with a crystal wrapped up with some wire which was hanging from a strap of black leather. Naruto slips it over his head and holds the pendent in his hand.

Naruto gets off the chair to hug Zor around the waist. Zor puts his arms around Naruto's shoulders; they part after a few seconds. "Thanks for the gifts everyone." Naruto says.

The tender moment passes and Naruto and the others head off to open up the PSP and the games that he had bought for it. Yolei punches her boyfriend in the shoulder. "What was that for?" Davis asks. "I thought I talked you out of getting him a pair of goggles!" Yolei says. "But they seem perfect for him." Davis whines.

He's not the only one who's amused by the couple's antics. Kari drifts towards him; he pulls her closer and places an arm around her shoulders. He notices the small smile on Tai's face and the look of amusement on Matt's. "Well, looks like Naruto's happy with his gifts." Kari says softly as they watch Davis and Yolei argue. "I gather this was his first birthday where he not only celebrated but also received more then one gift. Too bad Aaron and Urd weren't here to see Naruto's reaction to their gifts." He says. Kari nods in agreement.

They part to help clean up. At five, the parents were beginning to show up to pick up their kids. Once they had supper, people began to leave, those that couldn't drive car pooled home with those that not only had their license but vehicles in which they arrived in. Soon it's just Zor, Naruto, Tsukaimon, Patamon, and himself left in the apartment.

Naruto was going through the gifts he had before taking them to his room, Urd had added another room in the dimensional pocket that lies in the guest room. "I'm going to call you Doru." Naruto decides on looking at the stuff dragon Naruto had received.

Naruto then picks up the DVD he received from Izzy and gave Zor puppy dog eyes, Zor sighs and nods his head. Naruto smiles and heads off into the guest room dimensional pocket to watch the DVD on Zor's TV. He notices that Zen the teddy beat and Doru the stuff dragon weren't in sight, guessing that Naruto took off with them. He glances to Zor and they then glance at the PSP that Naruto left on the table. They both grin and soon they're taking turns playing the portable DVD and game player.

-/-Urd-/-

She wonders what kind of haunted house Aaron made. She's still sceptical about the fact that Aaron volunteered to make this haunted house. She knows by the hints of demonic energy that the house has, that Aaron done minor spells. She also figures that the house itself shouldn't be where it is. She figures that Aaron conjured it.

She glances around, making sure that nobody's around before slipping out the shadow that's hiding her. She seems to glide over the ground on her way to investigate the house. She looks around cautiously before slipping into the house to have a look around.

To be continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

He studies himself in the mirror in his room, he's costume is a werewolf, he had wanted to be a ninja but he thought better of it. He grabs his trick or treat bag before heading out of his room. He glances around his room, he can't help but smile softly before leaving.

He finds TK in his costume of a Celtic druid. Zor's all dresses up as a lizard man; Zor's face looks deformed since his guardian is using some movie magic stuff that makes it look slightly more realistic. "Ready to go, kiddo?" Zor asks and he nods. "But where's Urd?" He asks and TK replies, "She went to bug Aaron." He chuckles and soon they're heading out of the apartment.

They take him through the apartment building, mostly to kill time until they need to head off to Aaron's haunted house. When his bag gets full, he just sends what's in the bag into his subspace pocket, which means he gets to fill it again. He has to admit to himself that he already likes this holiday, not only does he get to dress up but he gets free candy from people.

About two hours since they left the apartment, they head off to hook up with the Digidestine, together they would then head to the haunted house and hook up with Urd and Aaron. Sure he's seen the decorations people put up, but now that there's trick or treaters about, everything seems so bright and comical. It's just so different then what Hidden Leaf was like that he kind of feels out of place among the crowds.

-/-Urd-/-

She sighs, but Aaron seems to think that he's in control of the lower demonic races which were part of his haunted house. While she would rather cancel the whole thing, Aaron had pointed out that those working within the house have been behaving themselves and there were spells in place to keep the humans and demons separated. Aaron had agreed to let her add some spells, though she gets the feeling that he's just humouring her though.

'_If anything goes wrong, I'm kicking Aaron's butt.'_ She tells herself silently. Already groups of kids and their parents were going through the haunted house; she's antsy and keeps glancing at the exit, almost expecting to see someone come out bloody or even one of the demonic creatures escaping. She's had one too many things go wrong whenever she tried something like this before, she'll be very relieved once Aaron's haunted house is gone back to where it came from.

"Urd!" She literally jumps and turns to find out who called her name. She finds it's only her little brother and she relaxes slightly as she gives the group a sheepish grin. "Hey guys." She says, TK gives her a questioning look and she's relieved when Naruto dressed up as a Werewolf says in a slightly out raged tone, "I thought we'd be the first to go through!"

"Aaron opened up at three, squirt. Besides, you were just getting out of school by that time." She points out and the young blond nods, there were times when Naruto acts very mature for his age; also they have yet to see the young blond throw a tantrum. But then, Naruto never will be a normal seven year old.

"Can we go in now, right?" The young kid asks and she nods. "Lead on, little buddy." Davis says and Naruto nods and soon most of the group follows the blond dressed up as a werewolf into the haunted house. TK remains behind and she sighs. "What's wrong? You're just too edgy." The teen she considers her little brother says in a concerned tone.

She sighs and comes right out by saying, "Aaron has some very real demonic creatures working within that house. I'm just worried that something can go wrong. Though we did set up spells to keep them separated." "Uhm, Urd? How will these spells affect a demon container?" TK asks slowly, as if something just crossed his mind. "… Truth be told, I don't have any idea if they'll affect him, especially since the Kyuubi isn't like the demonic beings within the house." She admits.

They both as if sharing the same mind, turn to look at the haunted house that Aaron had set up, they glance at one another before bolting to catch up with the Digidestine. They almost ran right into Aaron, the second class demon grabs their shoulders and asks, "Where's the fire?"

"Naruto is a demon container, he's in a place that have spells to separate humans from demons, you following what I'm saying, fire fly?" She asks and Aaron curses and the second class demon joins them as they race through the house in order to get to the Digidestine. Aaron leads them through short cuts in the house, as they arrive to where the group were, they find Naruto surrounding in a red glow of energy.

"Shit…" Aaron says, oddly, she feels slightly pleased to now that something had gone wrong. Naruto's eyes were now red and the whisker marks were much darker and more pronounce.

-/-Zor-/-

"Shit…" He hears Aaron say. He pales as he notices that something's wrong with Naruto. "Kiddo?" He whispers and before it can continue, Urd finishes a spell and the red aura fades, Naruto does falls forward but he catches him.

"Hurry before he's affected by the spells again!" Aaron shouts. He bolts carrying the kid; confused as to what happened as well as what spells Aaron was talking about. Once outside, he lays the young blond on the grass.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asks softly as the kid wakes. "I don't know kiddo. But I know where to get the answers." He tells the young blond reassuringly. It's not long before his 'fathers' to arrive. "How is he?" Ken asks on arriving. "Fine, from what I can tell." He answers. Naruto nods in agreement.

"What happened?" He asks, looking at TK. "Aaron contracted some demonic beings into helping out with the haunted house. He also set up spells to separate humans and demons. That I think is what caused Naruto's demon to surface." The blond teen says slowly. "Oh." Was all everyone but TK says.

"Now where do we go?" Naruto asks. "I guess we just wait around for the others and then head out trick or treating." He says and TK just nods in agreement. Ken sighs and they turn towards the haunted house as they wait for the remainder of the group to exit out of the haunted house. _'Well, this is certainly a remember able Halloween.'_ He muses dryly.

:-P

It's been about a whole week since the Halloween incident and Urd wants to head to Naruto's world to get the seal checked over, to make sure that the little episode with the haunted house hadn't caused any lasting harm. He's reluctant to head to the world where they treated Naruto as scum; oddly Joe wanted to tag along in order to learn more about Naruto's health history. The boy had gained not just weight but also grew an inch as well.

If this keeps up then Naruto will be able to catch up to his peers by the end of the year. He truly does want Naruto to live a long and healthy life, he still hasn't a name for his relationship with Naruto, only that he's content when Naruto's content. He's proud to be there for the young blond and he'd do anything to keep the kid safe.

Which brings him back to the problem at hand, he frowns as Urd gives him a piercing look. "He's not going to stay if he doesn't want to, Zor. But we really need to at least let this Hokage know that Naruto's fine and in good hands. If the old man does have feelings for the squirt, then he'll have no problems with Naruto continuing to live with us." Urd says, he finally just nods and says, "Fine, we'll go, but I don't have to like it."

Urd sighs and pats his shoulder in sympathy. "They can't keep us there, I am a goddess you know." Urd says light heartedly. "I guess…" He says and soon they're just waiting on Joe to arrive before they leave, it'll only be Joe, Naruto, Urd, and himself visiting Naruto's home reality.

They arrive in a forest; he notices that the trees were huge, at least over fifty feet tall. "Hey! I know where we are! Come on!" Naruto says and takes his hand before leading them off towards the urban area of Hidden Leaf. They walk through the streets; many openly gawk at them as they walk through the streets.

The eyes of the female population were on him, since he is currently in his angel form just to be on the safe side. He notices that Urd is receiving looks from the male population; few could tear their gaze away from Urd and himself to glare at Naruto or spare a look at Joe.

It seems that their destination was a tower. Naruto slowed which allowed Urd to take the lead, they entered into the building, the guards didn't do more then gawk at Urd and then at the rest of them. He takes note that as they enter into the office that according to Naruto is the Hokage's office, there were two people wearing masks guarding the door.

As Urd heads towards the door, the pair surprised him by attempting to keep Urd from the door, only for the pair to find themselves receiving jolts of electricity from the palm of Urd's extended hand. Joe just sighs and shakes his head as they enter into the office.

Behind the desk sits a really old looking man in robes wearing a triangle hat with the Kanji of Fire on the white front part. The elderly man is leaning forward with his arms perched on the desk with his hands woven together. "Hey old man, this is Zor, she's Urd, and that's Joe." Naruto does a quick introduction of the group.

The old man smiles at Naruto's behaviour, clearly the man's use to this kind of mannerism coming from the young blond. "I see. Well, thank you for being Naruto back to us. We were worried that something had befallen him." The Third Hokage informed them. "Actually, we're here to get his seal checked. About a week ago, something happened to bring out the fox's power. We want to make sure there isn't any lasting harm done to the squirt." Urd says bluntly.

He glances back and notices that the pair of guards seem alert. "How did you come to know about… the fox?" The Third asks slowly. "I'm a goddess; of course I would know a demonic signature when I sense one. I'm just not use to the idea of people sealing demons in humans is all." Urd says, waving her hand in a dismissing manner.

With that simple statement, the silence is very tense. The Third seems to be stunned and the pair of masked guards were even more alert then before. "And he's a god." One of the masked guards smirk and he snorts before switching out his shirt, soon his golden wings sprout from his back. "Actually, I'm an Angel." He says as he folds his wings up, but he keeps them out. Naruto seems to enjoy the guards' reactions.

"And just for future reference, I'm just a human training to be a doctor. I came to review Naruto's medical records." Joe says with a bit of mirth in his tone. "I see. It seems you have attracted some very unique individuals." The Hokage muses and Naruto only smiles slightly as the boy says, "Trust me, you don't know the half of it." He just ruffles the blond's spiky mop on his head; Naruto replaces the goggles that had been moved by that action.

The guards were dismissed and the door closes. Soon Naruto starts from the beginning, with him adding comments in order to keep the young blond from getting side tracked or making it more then what it was. He can see that the old man had a hard time accepting a lot of what the young blond was telling him, of course they did have some pictures taken over the months Naruto has been with them, they even showed the old man the evidence of how true the story is.

It's not long before the Third summoned someone to get Naruto's medical history once Naruto's done telling the series of events that have occurred over the last few months. Naruto even begins to show the Third how to play the PSP while they're waiting for the records. He guesses that it'll be a while before they leave, but the whole group will be leaving which eased his mind.

To be continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The probe's report arrived at the beginning of December, much to her relief. She's reading the report from the E-Mail Gennai sent her. Her lips are pressed together, not really sure what to make of the report since it seems that the probe has found its way into some kind of computer, from the reports of the environment is seems like there's a huge source of magic moving through it and that doesn't seem right since it's rare for technology and magic to combine to form a symbiotic relationship, like the Yggdrasil that the gods use.

Also it seems that the probe has been destroyed by something within the computer. _'Maybe it's the Anti-Virus program that destroyed it.'_ She muses before she clicks the print icon and checks to make sure that the printer is on as well as enough paper within it. One it's printed, she deletes the E-Mail since it takes up a little too much room, it was over a hundred pages long from what she can tell by the number of pages that's coming out of the printer.

Her phone rings and her caller ID reads that it's Aaron, she answers. "Aaron?" "Urd, meet me in the Double Savage, I think I found a way to wake the others." Aaron says and then the second class demon hangs up. She blinks and before she heads out of her room, she files the huge E-Mail into a file folder before putting it all into the desk drawer.

She heads out of her room and then out of the mini hallway, she vanishes into the TV screen and appears in the building that resides in the world that Aaron and her have taken to calling Double Savage since the two sides of the world seem to attack those that weren't on the right side of the boarder AKA the river that snakes between the two lands.

They have yet to come up with a name for the building that houses the sleeping demons and gods. Aaron stands by the entrance between the demon side and the god side. Once the demon's sure that she's following, he leaders to the map, then Aaron traces the river with his index finger. The map glows and the map pulls apart to reveal a stairway.

The red headed demon leads the way down the stairs; at the bottom she finds a large chamber. What strikes her as strange right off was the two hand prints on either side of the far wall. She notices the odd design, which reminds her of the kind of things that often appear during large spell castings. The hand print to the left was surrounded by more violent looking markings while the one on the right seems to be much more graceful.

Aaron walks up to the left one and she then walks up to the right one. They glance at each other, some kind of unspoken decision agreed upon within seconds. She places her right hand on the print as Aaron places his left hand on the other print. The stone under her hand glows white as the stone under Aaron's hand glows red. The designs then begin to glow and the markings began to snake over the stone surface as if they had minds of their own.

Within seconds the red and white coloured designs began to first touch, then merge together into a black colour. She blinks as she studies the black energy closely; she notices the multitude of colours that make up that black colour. The black energy begins to cover the ceiling and floor as well as the other walls. She couldn't jerk away from the wall even if she tried pulling with all of her strength, her hand is stuck to the wall and the black energy begins to snake its way onto her body.

She glances over to Aaron to find that the demon was also having the same problems as she's having. On her skin, the black energy begins to move from her hand and continues upwards, towards her shoulder. She attempts to banish the energy by using her free hand, but it seems that she can't cast any spells.

She blacks out as the energy reaches her neck.

-/-TK-/-

They were alone in the apartment, Urd had left in a hurry while Zor and Naruto were hanging out with Ken, eating out as well as going to a movie. The Digimon were in the Digital World for the next few days so they didn't have to worry about being interrupted or trying not to enjoy each other's lips…

He blinks as he hears the phone ring, they pull away and Kari looks towards the TV that's on but they're not really watching. He sighs and gets up as the phone rings once more. He glances back at Kari before he picks up the phone, "Hello?" "TK! How's it going buddy?" Davis asks and he blinks in surprise.

"Davis? I thought you're out with Yolei." He says into the phone. "I am, we're actually at the mall…" Davis says, trailing off and he waits for Davis to continue. "I got to ask a favour, TK. While we were browsing through the mall, Yolei spotted a necklace in a jewellery shop. I need you to head here and buy it for me since they only have five in stock. Please do this for me, TK! I'll pay ya back by New Years!" Davis says, he sighs and replies, "Ok, I'll do it." And once Davis gives him the description of the item as well as which store to find it in, Davis exclaims, "Thanks TK! You're a life savour!" They hang up now that they're done.

"What did he want?" Kari asks and he sighs. "He wants me to pick up a necklace for Yolei. You mind waiting?" He asks and Kari smiles softly. Kari gets up and gives him a hug. A quick kiss with Kari and he heads out of the apartment, Kari locks the door behind him. He heads to the stairs on his way to the roof. It's not long before he's flying to the mall that Davis and Yolei were at.

He just hopes to avoid being seen by Yolei on this errand for Davis. He's just glad that he has the ability to see in the dark since he prefers being high enough in the air so that the city's light doesn't illuminate him as he flies to the mall. _'This had better be worth it…'_ He thinks as he searches below him for the mall that he needs to buy that necklace.

As he begins to descend, he notices some kind of odd tornado appearing just twenty feet away. He tries to move away only to find the tornado heading right at him. He flips and faces the black tunnel of wind, his arms automatically move before his face.

The freaky wind storm pulls him in and he blacks out. Though before he's unconscious, he sees an image of Aaron and his adopted sister, Urd, being consumed by some black energy that seems to hold a multitude of colours.

-/-Urd-/-

She groans and rolls onto her right side. She stretches her arms out before her and they connect with the wall. She cracks her left eye open just enough to see what's before her. She sighs and rolls onto her back and then onto her left side.

Slowly her brain become operational as she lies on the floor, trying to battle her desire to sleep and her desire to get up to check out what the program had done. She opens her eyes and notices that Aaron was also on the floor with his back towards her. She sighs and sits up, she find that she's stiff and sore. She uses the wall closest to her to help her stand.

She sighs as she finds that she can work a spell. She glances at Aaron, trying to decide if she should wake the second class demon up or leave him be. After a few minutes of internal debate she decides to leave him be. She turns towards the stair case and slowly walks towards it, her muscles complain as she continues to move.

She rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. _'Damn, those are a lot of stairs to climb.'_ She thinks to herself, she then begins to climb them despite the fact that her body is stiff and sore. _'It had better be worth it.'_ She thinks murderously as her thoughts replay how she ended up on the floor.

-/-Zor-/-

The program on the TV in the restaurant is interrupted by a sudden News bulletin about some odd displacements going on. A plane that was about to land in the New York air port ended up landing in England, a Canadian truck driving down a road found itself in Austria, and there were about five other documented cases that have been reported within the last few hours. The one thing they all have in common was that they were moving when they got suck into some kind of black tornado that just appeared within seconds before they were sucked into it.

Naruto was bouncing to get going so they paid for their meal and head out. He pauses as his D-Terminal beeps; he takes it out and finds an E-Mail from TK about an odd visitor in the Digital world. He blinks as he tries to figure out why TK's in the Digital world, he asks the teen about it and within minutes, TK replies that he got caught in a tornado and found himself in the Digital world.

He sighs and pockets the D-Terminal. "We need to go to the Digital world. It seems TK got sucked into one of those tornados and ended up in the Digital world. Also, it seems that someone's there that shouldn't be there." He tells them and Naruto looks torn between disappointment and excitement at traveling to the Digital world.

Ken looks interested, he could only guess how Ken feels, surrounded by couples and no love interest what so ever. _'But then, it hadn't bothered me. Then again, I'm only, like, two years old…'_ He thinks as they head out in search of a computer to use as a Digi Port.

Luckily, they find a computer store and they open up a portal while nobody's looking and were soon standing in a forest. "Over here!" Gabumon shouts by a rock about thirty some feet away. Naruto waves and then sprints towards the fur wearing Digimon. Ken and him exchange looks before they fast walk towards the rookie and the cheerful blond kid.

-/-Urd-/-

She steps out of the portal that's hidden within the map. She blinks as she comes face to face with Thor and Loki. "…" They just gawk at each other, the two male gods staring at her as she's staring at the pair of them.

"Oh, you guys are awake then." She says in a faint tone. Thor straightens up and asks, "What happened?" "Well, back in August, gods and demons alike were knocked out. I woke up and met up with Aaron, we then explored a little and found that a god can't go into any of the demon rooms and the other way around. Also, there doesn't seem to be any computer terminals for either of the networks." She tells the pair, all she wants to do is crawl into bed and fall asleep.

"Since we couldn't wake you guys up, Aaron been living in the reality I've taken to living in. It's December, which means you guys have been sleeping for a good three months. Now if you excuse me, I want to head to my bed room and sleep in my comfortable bed. Also, Keiichi is pretty worried; could you pass that message to Bell?" She asks and soon she vanishes from Double Savage to the side of her bed. She allows herself to fall onto her bed and she crawls into a more comfortable position. Within minutes, she's fast asleep.

To be continued …


	9. Chapter 9

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Animorphs, Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

He still finds it hard to believe that the horse standing before him was actually in the Digital world. Currently, Agumon and Biyomon was with him as he pockets his D-Terminal, he had E-mailed Matt, Tai, Izzy, Kari, and then Zor. He still can't believe that there's an actual horse in the Digital world.

He could tell that the horse seems just as confused about its surroundings as they were. He sighs as he runs a hand through his blond hair; he was back in his birth form and had short hair once more. The horse just sighs and lowers its head as the large beast paws the ground with one of its front hooves.

"Where did Gabumon wander off to?" He asks, still finding it to look away from the horse standing before him. "I think he headed off to the nearest Digi Port to wait for them to arrive." Biyomon says

"I wonder if they'll bring any snacks." Agumon adds and he smiles slightly at that. "Digimon and their stomachs, it's no wonder that we buy in bulk now a days." He muses, smiling slightly. "It's not my fault you humans invented chocolate!" Agumon protests and Biyomon adds wistfully, "Don't forget about donuts." "Turnovers..." Agumon adds with Biyomon countering by saying, "Pudding."

He glances at the two, he finds the two rookies practically drooling with a gaze look on their faces. "Ken should have opened up a chain of restaurants if he wanted to conquer the Digital world. Digimon think with their stomachs, well, most of the time." He muses thoughtfully. The Digimon were too busy day dreaming to hear that.

He did notice that the horse jerks its head on hearing that. He studies the horse and finally says, "Nod once if you need warm water to change back. Or if you don't need water, you can just change back into your birth form." The horse looks surprised and he adds, "I know a guy who turns into a piglet, a grown man turn into a giant panda, and finally a teen into a girl."

"_Really? Into a girl?"_ A voice asks in his head. He blinks slightly in surprise before nodding. "Sure they live in a different reality, but they do exist." He sighs, remembering how many times Ranma bug him for a rematch, he was so close to just burning Ranma's cloth and leaving him in the mall in front of a bunch of tourists.

The only reason why he hadn't was because it wouldn't really faze Ranma, secondly, Nabiki would be displeased at the free show, and thirdly, he was kind of too forgiving to hold it against the egotistical Martial Artist. _'You'd think by now Ranma would learnt to stop being so prideful. Well, he is Nabiki's problem and not mine.'_ He muses to himself.

"_Who are you and what are they?"_ The voice asks, he identifies it as a girl's voice. "Takeru Takaishi, though everyone calls me TK. As to what Agumon and Biyomon are, they're Digimon. It stands for Digital Monsters and this whole world can be access by opening a Digi Port, though you need a computer and a Digivice." He holds him his D-3 for the horse to see.

Before he can continue, Naruto charges towards him and launches himself at him. He ruffles Naruto's blond hair before the kid gets off of him. "Cool, a horse!" Naruto says, once more proving that he real is a seven year old instead of a being a teenager or a grown up. "This is Naruto, he's also a dimensional traveler. Naruto meet…" He says and the girl supplies, _"I'm Cassie."_

"How'd you do that? I can hear you in my head! Is it some kind of jutsu?" Naruto asks the girl, clearly hoping that Cassie would be kind enough to teach him telepathy. "Naruto!" Zor's voice can be heard and they look in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, Zor! Guess what! This is Cassie and she talks in people's heads! Wouldn't that be a really cool ability to have? You think she can teach it to us?" Naruto says as the blond wanders over to his 'son' and Ken. Ken's eyes glance at him and he nods slightly to confirm Ken's unspoken question.

Cassie moves nervously as she greets them. "Where's Gabumon?" He asks, looking around for his brother's partner. "He stopped half way here and headed back to escort the others." Ken informs him. He sighs and Cassie asks, _"How many are coming?"_ "Let's see, I informed Izzy, Matt, Tai, Kari, and then Zor. I think Izzy will appear with Tai and Kari, though I wouldn't be surprise if Davis and Yolei tag along, even though they're on a date." He tells Cassie thoughtfully.

Cassie sighs and her whole body relaxes. The cracking of bones startle them all, before their eyes, the horse begins to transform in a movie style transformation, into a young teenager. He also notices that all she's wearing is leotards, Ken is already passing her a shirt to wear, the Digidestine of Kindness had reacted before Zor or himself could.

"How'd you do that?" Cassie asks once she's wearing the shirt. "A handy trick we learnt from a Goddess." Zor replies. "Speaking of Goddesses, where's Urd? I noticed you hadn't mentioned E-Mailing her." Ken asks. "She left in a hurry, leaving Kari and myself alone in the apartment. I figure whatever she's doing with Aaron will take a lot of her attention." He admits, blushing slightly as memories of what Kari and him were doing once his 'sister' left played in his head.

"I won't be surprise if they had something to do with those freaky tornados that we had." He comments once he gets his mind back on track. "You think they would attempt to wake them? All of them?" Ken asks. He shrugs as he replies, "If they had, I pray it works. I really don't want Urd depressed about the fact that her sisters were still out of it. You guys haven't seen Urd drink when she's that depressed. It's not a pretty sight."

They hear a poofing sound and they turn to find some blondish looking pony standing by Cassie, it seems that while they were talking Cassie had been keeping Naruto entertained. Sudden another poofing sound happens and smoke appears, once the smoke leaves Naruto looks both proud and very tried. "Ah nuts, I didn't do it like you did, Cassie! I tried really hard though…" Naruto says and Zor moves to support Naruto, allowing Cassie to back away.

"Well, I think you did pretty well, even though Cassie's abilities might just be very different in origin then your's." Zor tells the seven year old. Naruto smiles up at Zor and Zor picks up the seven year old, Naruto puts his arms around Zor's neck. Naruto seems smug about something, but then, it's probably one of those bonding moments that the two have.

"Are they cousins?" Cassie asks, clearly noticing the bond between the two. "Not really. Zor's developed a father/brother relationship with Naruto. They both benefit from it and I think it's only going to become even firmer as the years pass." Ken says, clearly beginning to feel lonely. He places a comforting hand on the other's shoulder, Ken nods his thanks.

Soon Gabumon comes into the Kari, Izzy, Tai, and the two love birds. "Tai!" Agumon shouts and races towards his partner. Kari and him exchange looks before they once more begin to introduce Cassie to those that arrived. He glances at Ken to make sure that the other teen will be alright, Ken nods ever so slightly and he drifts towards Kari. He gives her a quick peck on the check before they join in the discussion going on before them.

He notices that Cassie seems to look wistfully at Kari and himself. He sighs mentally as he decides that Cassie must be envious of Kari and his interaction, which either meant that she misses someone close to her or she wishes she had someone close to her. He pushes that thought out of his head, he's not responsible for anyone's love life but his own.

-/-Urd-/-

She studies Cassie, the girl didn't look like much but she'd wager that there's got to be some god blood in her veins since she seems very grounded in her reality, which means she doesn't have to spend that much energy. What makes her frown as the touch of some kind of lesser demi-god or some powerful mortal, she's makes a mental note to check on it or report it since they still don't know how much damage was caused by the first energy tear. _'Though I have to admit the energy she uses to shape change is particular, Washa or someother god book worm will be very interested in how a mortal race can come up with something like it.'_ She thinks as she shifts through the energy signature to find mortal energy that permits the girl to receive, store, and use those DNA blueprints of other species and beings to morph into said being.

"Ready?" She asks the girl and Cassie nods firmly, clearly worried about her friends and family. Within a few seconds, Cassie vanishes back to her world and about two hours after she vanished. _'We really need to either make all the realities run on the same time pattern or at least come up with some kind of standard time between the realities.'_ She thinks as she drinks her sake she pulled out from her subspace pocket.

"I'm stunned that you haven't vanished to see your sisters, Urd." TK remarks, which causes her to jerk up and her eyes widen as what happened yesterday comes to the for front of her mind. She checks her watch and then downs it, she pauses as she glances at Kari and then at TK. She snorts and turns away, she vanishes from the apartment and appears on the god side of Double Savage.

'_Well, at least TK and Kari don't need the kind of encouraging that Bell and Keiichi need. I'm going to be an aunt within the next few years if they keep progressing like this.'_ She muses to herself, glad that TK and Kari were finally going out, even if it had been a two year rough patch in their relationship.

Soon her thoughts focus on getting Keiichi to finally take Bell on a little get-a-way for a weekend. An array of ideas crop up as she makes her way to the porch that leads into the duo building. As she passes Branwyn, Arianrhod, and Hathor, the three goddesses just shiver just by looking at the smile on her face, though she's too caught up in her thoughts to notice their reaction though.

-/-Zor-/-

He reads through the scrolls that Naruto would need to read in order to remain in the same grade as his classmates at the academy. With the new semester happening in Naruto's world, the Third wants Naruto to at least attend the academy for at least one semester. While he would rather keep Naruto with him, he did admit that Naruto still wants to become Hokage and in order to do that, the blond needs to attend the academy so that he learns the skills he needs to become a ninja.

The only fortune thing about the arrangement was that Naruto won't be staying in his world, he and the rest of the Digidestine object to leaving a seven year old to fend for himself, which is why Skuld had worked on a portable teleportation device for the kid. They were supposing ably fortune that the goddess Washu had gotten the bugs out of the device before Urd had given it to Naruto. They already know it works, since they had tested the device to see how many it would take on a trip between the realities.

He privately thinks that Urd's just as fond of the kid as the rest of them, considering Urd does call him 'squirt' which is usually reserved for her younger sister, Skuld. He just hopes that his translations of the scroll will help Izzy and Ken to help tutor Naruto in the history of the Hidden village of Leaf. He only hopes that they'll be there for the little blond and that Naruto doesn't come to resent Hidden Leaf enough to actually act on his resentment.

'_Not like I had.'_ He thinks to himself as he remembers his thoughts about TK when he gained his own body. He sighs as he runs his hand through his silvery hair with blond streaks in it. He glances at the far wall, his eyes gaze over as memories swim before his mental eyes. _'I can't believe I could have hated TK enough to want to kill him without knowing anything about him personally, without the memories I inherited from Ken and TK. But then, I don't have a many memories from TK other then faces and names of the first Digidestine…'_

To be continued …


	10. Chapter 10

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

He chose a spot in the back; he didn't want to be on the receiving end of any kind of rapid questions that he couldn't answer by the teacher. He pauses as he notices someone was already in the room. He cocks his head questioningly, he notices that the boy had a bandage wrapped around his head, hiding his forehead from view.

White eyes that seem without pupils marked the boy coming from the Hyuuga clan, if he remembered that clan scroll Izzy had him memorised. _'I think I heard of him from last year. He's Neji Hyuuga, he's suppose to be some kind of genius. Well, that's what most of the other kids say at any rate.'_ He thinks to himself as he walks to take a seat, looking away from the older boy. He could feel Neji looking at him even though the boy's back is turned.

While he would love to pull out his PSP, he insteads pulls out two scrolls that talk about history of how ninjas came into being and how chakra was discovered. He hopes to get a few tips on how to use his chakra more effectively; he thinks that's the word Ken used when the teen suggested the chakra scroll.

He's kind of surprised that the old man actually hands over the scrolls that were on the list that they had made, he kind of thought that the old man would have held out since Zor and them weren't loyal to the village. But then, it might have something to do with Urd being a goddess and Zor being an angel, though the old man didn't know about TK or the rest of the group other then Joe, who's now knows his medical history.

As the other students begin to drift into the classroom, he rolled up the history scroll and pockets the pair back into his knap sack. He mentally goes through his subspace inventory, checking to see if those water balloons were ok, they were filled with water of instance Spring of the Drowned Wolf. He had attempted to ask Kari for some of her Drown Eagle water, but after she declined, it didn't feel right to bug her or attempt to seal from the kind and caring Digidestine of Light.

He also hadn't had much luck asking the other Digidestine that received instance springs as saviours from Ranma's world. So he'll just have to make do with the instance powders of the Spring of Drowned Wolf. He needs some kind of deterrent and instance springs seem harmless enough to make others think twice about messing with him.

Few glance in his direction; he also doesn't feel Neji's eyes on him either. Soon the students were mostly seated when the final bell rings, within three minutes the teacher walks into the room. He watches as the teacher scans the room, the slight frown deepens as the teacher doesn't spot him. He smiles slightly, feeling relieved about that since he's decided not to trust the ninja academy teachers at all.

'_As Izzy said, "They're being too biased to be reliable teachers if they feel the need to assert themselves on a child barely old enough to attend this academy."'_ He quotes in his mind, he's glad to have people willing to teach him, but to help tutor him in his world's history, jutsus, and weapon handling. He sighs as he remembers how much of a task master Cody was when it came to kendo practice.

Soon the teacher finishes lecturing them about what they learnt last semester and what they're going to learn this semester. Then the chuunin takes out a sheet and does roll call, his name comes about the end. When he raises his hand when his name was called, the teacher shots him a venomous look as well as a look of annoyance.

Few of the class remember him from last year, which frankly relieves him. Once roll call was done, they then take out the text books that the teacher tells them. Soon they were all making notes about what the chuunin was teaching them.

-/-TK-/-

He glances over to where Naruto and his friends were seated. Currently Naruto was having a sleepover and Zor was out gathering some movies and snacks, leaving him in charge until his 'son' returns with said items. He glances at the clock, he has plans with Kari tonight, it was a double date with Ken and this new transfer student, it seems that Ken finally decided to try and not spend this Valentine's Day alone like last year.

He doesn't know what Urd's plans were for tonight, he does know that his father was busy with the TV station and his mother was busy working on her article. He doesn't know if Matt has any plans but he does know that Sora and Tai were doing something together. Joe was going out with Mimi and Izzy also had a date, as does Cody.

There were times when Zor's disinterest in the opposite gender worried him, but then, Zor is just about two years old which might have something to do with it. _'Maybe with Naruto, Zor will find confidence in his abilities as a father. Maybe Naruto's the kick in the pants that Zor needs to start looking at young women.'_ He thinks thoughtfully.

:-P

They had been on the bus for about two hours; they were heading out of the city to this stable that's about two and half hours away. He glances over to Ken's date; he's already forgotten her name and couldn't help but frown. Something about the girl just rubs him the wrong way.

He feels Kari's left hand tighten around his right hand. He smiles slightly at the Digidestine of Light and she returns the smile. Kari leans on his right shoulder; he puts his right arm around her shoulders. Kari sighs and he enjoys the shared warmth between Kari and himself.

:-P

He glances around the barn; Ken was talking with the owner of the stables that they're going to rent the horses from. He doesn't know much about horses, even if his own partner Armour Digivolves into Pegasusmon, an orange winged horse with golden armour.

The dun horse in the stall closest to him makes a nickering sound. He glances to where Kari is standing; he notices that Kari seems to be petting a cream coloured horse's muzzle. He can't see her face, but he could only guess that Kari has a soft smile on her face.

He feels something nudge his back and finds that it's the dun coloured horse. He holds out his hand and the horse nudges it, he figures that the horse wants some attention so he strokes the dun's muzzle. He's surprise to find how soft the lower part of the muzzle was. He sighs, wondering if Pegasusmon's muzzle feels like this under the golden helmet that the Armour level Digimon usually wears.

Ken pauses behind him; he turns his head to look at the ex-Digimon Emperor. "I guess you found one, huh?" Ken asks and he suggest. "Other then Pegasusmon, I've never ridden a horse." He informs Ken. Ken nods as he replies, "Me neither. I just thought if would be interesting to give it a try. I mean, ever girl dreams of a knight in shining armour riding on a stallion."

He smiles slightly before he asks, "So, how do you tell the difference?" Ken's shuffles his weight nervously from one leg to the other. "I don't know, I think some of them might be geldings though." Ken admits and he winces at he remembers what a gelding is and how they go about making a colt a gelding. Ken sighs and heads off to look for his own mount.

He returns to stroking the dun's muzzle, he looks at the dun's back part and wonders in his head. _'Is this a mare or a male?'_ He highly doubts the horse's ability to answer that, so when one of the sable hands enters the building, he motions for them to come over to here he is.

He then asks for some information about the dun. Soon the hand helps him saddle up the dun, he takes the dun out of the barn. He gets on and waits for the others to come out. He notices that Ken's date came out within five minutes of him getting onto the dun. He can't help but frown as once more, something about the teen rubs him the wrong way.

Fifteen minutes later, Kari comes out with the cream coloured horse as Ken comes out with a chestnut coloured horse. Kari smiles at him as she pats the neck of her mount once Kari climbs into the saddle. Ken has some trouble, but soon they're on their way on the trail that leads into the forest. His mount takes the lead within seconds of their departure.

:-P

During the hour ride, he's come to learn how to use the reins as well as how to get the dun to stop, slow down, and speed up. They were heading back to the stable; they still had to catch the bus heading back into the city, which is about three hour ride. He has also come to realise that riding hurts his butt, he already feels stiff from riding the dun coloured horse.

Currently they were at a stop; he was waiting for the others to catch up. It seems that Ken's date had some trouble and Ken had told Kari and him to keep going. That had been about five minutes ago and Kari had headed back to see if they needed some more help, leaving him alone with the dun.

The dun's head perks up and he glances down the path. He cocks his head as he hears the sounds of something running down the path. He frowns, not liking this. Without meaning to, he shifts into his angel form, making sure that he has one of those shirts that have slits for his wings.

He narrows his eyes as the girl that's supposed to be Ken's date comes towards him. He notices that the teen's eyes widen on noticing him. Once more without much thought, his wings appear and he lets go of the reins as well as the saddle as he gets off the dun. The teen narrows her eyes and looks venomous at him, he summons a bunch of small balls of fire, and he then models them into birds.

The horse that the supposed date rears and the teen tries to get the brown horse back under control. A mental command sent to some of the birds makes those that received the order carry it out by making the teen fall of the horse, the dun knickers to reassure the brown, he doesn't pay much attention to the pair of horses as he prepares to battle the teen.

The attacking fires in the form of birds cause the illusion of a human teen to give way to that of a pissed off demoness. Oddly enough, his right hand reaches and grasps something solid before he advances to the demoness. The rest of the flaming birds help the others to force the demoness onto the ground and to help hold her there.

He glances around the forest as he stands before the demoness that's suppose to be Ken's date. The two horses stand still, clearly unsure what to do as the flock of birds made out of fire continue to pin the female to the ground, the sword that he summoned through unknown means still in his right hand. His wings were folded slightly on his back; he truly doesn't know what to do next now that the demoness can make any sudden moves without having the flames in the shape of bird burning her.

He sighs as he remembers how the whole evening started and feels kind of bad for Ken, especially since the teen seems to have been on the receiving end of a demon's trick. He raises his right hand and grips the blade with his free hand. The blade is slender and double edged, in looks it's like a medieval broad sword. The blade was a very bright silvery blue with the hilt being white, etched on one side of the blade is the word Blazing and as he flips it the word Hope on that side.

"Blazing Hope, that was the…" He says, his jaw loosens as he remembers his title when he was a temporary God. _'My domain, it was Blazing Hope, though it never mention me being a god of the Digital world like the others. Also, I was a second class god as well and we never did find out why… So, what do I do with this?'_ He wonders as he holds the sword up in front of him, he hears the demoness scream out in pain as the demoness tried to move.

He sighs and sends the sword into his subspace pocket before glancing at female that the flaming birds were keeping in check. "I don't need to concentrate to order them about; it's a natural ability while I'm in this body." He informs the demoness. "I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say you were able to locate this reality from getting information from some of those demons Aaron brought into this world a few months ago." He adds and the demoness growls slightly.

He glances down the path, expecting Kari and Ken to catch up on their mounts. He gets hit by something and the flock of birds made out of fire burn the demoness till there's nothing but burnt bones and flesh, even then the remains continue to burn. He pushes himself up and refuses to glance that the remains.

He just kind of stands there, looking at the horses as it sinks in that he just killed a flesh and blood being. His limbs feel like they're weighted down, his face was drained of blood, and his ability to feel emotions seems to be numb. His wings begin to wrap themselves around his whole body, the right one covers his chest and arms as the left one covers the right one. He feels something trail down his face; he uses his right hand and finds that he's crying.

He doesn't know how long it took Kari to arrive with Ken lying on one of the horses or about opening his wings to let her through. He hugs her, his wings cover Kari's back, much like a cloak. The numbness of his emotions vanish, soon he's emotionally drained. He transforms before he blacks out, he didn't want to pin Kari on the ground with him resting on her.

To be continued …


	11. Chapter 11

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

He wakes and finds himself in an unknown room. He groans as he rolls away from the light, he curls into a ball as he buries his head into the pillow. "TK! Ken! We have to go!" He hears Kari inform him.

"… Huh?" He says and he opens his eyes and finds himself staring at Ken's back. He jerks his head back and he rolls out from under the sheets to land on the floor. Kari chuckles slightly; he gathers himself up off the floor and finds Ken looking about with a sleepy expression on his face.

He sighs and chuckles slightly as well, Kari motions for the both of them to follow her. He pauses at the door for Ken before continuing after his girlfriend. As they make it out of the house, he spies the stable. Memories of what happened last night, what happened to the demoness, arise to the for front of his mind as they walk towards the bus stop.

Once they're out of sight of the house, Kari sighs and stops. He cocks his head to the side, curious as to what Kari has planned. Kari turns and faces Ken and him; he blinks as a water balloon appears in Kari's right hand. "Is that?" He asks, trailing off as Kari nods before he can finish his question.

"So, who's first?" Kari asks and Ken automatically points to him. Before he gets a word in edge wise, Kari's water balloon hits him and with long time practice his cloths vanish. He closes his beak and glances at Ken, Ken chuckles lightly before the other teen is hit with another water balloon.

He would have chuckled if he could, but his current body only has a limited sound range focusing on shriek and screeches most then anything else. Ken ruffles his feathers and begins to examine his new taloned toes. He cocks his head as he realises that Ken's eagle form is a dark grey, almost black.

He glances at his own feathers and notices that they're a dusty gold colour with touches of yellow. He glances as he hears a flap of wings, he notices a light brown eagle with reddish brown eyes looking at Ken and then at him. He dips his head and Ken screeches and glances up at the sky. Kari then turns and leaps high into the air, wings stretched wide.

Ken follows Kari once the large eagle is in the air. He cocks his head and then mimics their take offs. As he ascends into the sky, he reflects on how different it was from flying in his angel from. _'It feels odd using my arms instead of having a second set of 'arms.' Then there's the tail, I've never had to worry about how moving my feet would affect my flight. But then, flying in my angel form must mix a bit of magic with some physical mechanics.'_ He muses as he continues to follow his fellow Digidestine through the sky.

He's still amused at his new sight; it's sharp and allows him to see things that are a great distance away. He easily spies Kari's eagle's body as well as Ken's feathery body. He glances down at the ground; he notices how they're flying over land that's starting to become the beginnings of urban districts.

A thought forms within his thoughts and he enters into a nose dive, he closes his wings to help him descend faster. Wind whistles as he gains speed, once he's judge he's close enough to the ground, he spreads his wings wide and pulls up. His heart thumping as he experiences a rush of chemicals flowing through his body.

He hears an angry screech and glances up to find Kari flying a few feet away. He makes a slight chirping sound and Kari just seems sag slightly for a few seconds before she returns to the task at hand. He notices Ken glancing from Kari and him before Ken flaps his wings to gain more altitude.

He would have sighed, but it just didn't seem right in this body. He hopes Kari will forgive him for scaring her like that. He really hopes that no lasting harm is done to their relationship as he follows Kari through the sky.

-/-Naruto-/-

He kicked a rock as he walks behind the group of boys; they were doing a training exercise that involved stealing the scroll that the girls were guarding at this fort that was made especially for this exercise. While it was the girls' job to guard the scroll, it was the boys' that are suppose to get pass the girls to nab the scroll and get it to this large tree with a large, thick rope around it. They were allowed to use what they learnt so far to defend or steal; he wonders what part he'll play in the up coming assault.

He notices that the group has stopped and it seems that they were arguing about who's going to be the leader. He touches the goggles that he received as a gift, he can't help but frown as he watches the three boys argue, one of them was Neji, surprising enough. He doesn't know the other two by name but he gathers his courage and butt into the argument.

"Why don't we put it to a vote about who we want to be in charge?" He asks and all the older boys turn to look at him. Neji snorts, clearly not liking his suggestion. "The teacher didn't appoint anyone in charge, so we got to organize ourselves." He added, some of the older kids murmur their agreement.

"Oh? And I suppose you think you can be our leader, shrimp?" One of the boys that were arguing with Neji asks him, distain evidently in his tone. "No, I'm just saying that we all should have a say on who's going to lead us in this raid is all. I mean, this is the first field project that they're grading us on. We can't afford to break up or have a battle royal about whose plan is better." He answers, he's nervous since it seems that they're actually listening to what he's saying and thinking it over.

Soon people picked out candidates and they went about deciding who's going to be in charge. A boy by the name of Lee was voted as their leader and soon Lee's going over different girls and what they're likely going to do. Neji and two others were chosen to get the lay out of the fort while the rest of the boys start laying out all of the traps that they had learnt about last month so that when they get the scroll, the girls that would be in pursuit can be slowed down by the traps.

Once he sets about five traps, he finds a tall tree and climbs it. He notices that he's got a good view of the meeting point so he sits down on a branch facing the gathering point and summons one of the jutsu scrolls from his subspace pocket. He knows that this jutsu is not meant for academe students but for genin, but that doesn't stop him from reading it and attempting to do the jutsu.

He nods as he finishes reading through the scroll a third time, he glances up from his scroll and notices that there's more boys at the meeting spot and he dismisses the jutsu scroll back to his subspace pocket before climbing down the tree and joining them. He's careful not to set off any traps as he moves towards the meeting point. Few glance his way as comes into view.

Soon most of the boys were once more at the meeting point; the only ones missing were Neji and those that went with the genius with white eyes. "They're late." One of the boys remarks, clearly frowning. Lee sighs and soon some of the boys were getting antsy about this.

When volunteers were asked to scout around for what happened to Neji, he volunteered. Lee decided to let him go alone, since none of the others want to be paired up with him, he heads off on his own. He just sighs and heads off, moving through the forest in the direction where the fort is suppose to be.

'_Now the question is, should I or shouldn't I?'_ He muses as he skims through his list of jutsus that he's learnt from the library scrolls he's been 'borrowing' from the library. He kind of had to steal them since those running the library don't allow him to borrow books or scrolls from the library since he's the 'demon fox-boy.'

He smirks as he does the hand seals for Water Clone jutsu that he got from this C-ranked scroll. Three clones appear and he summons a water balloon, he hands the balloon to one of the clones and the other two gather around, he uses an A-ranked jutsu to fuse the water from the balloon into the three clones. The balloon deflates and he dismisses back to where I came from.

The clones head off in three different directions, he then continues through the forest without much trouble. He pauses as he notices a wooden structure that's ahead of him. He stops and hides, after a few minutes a group of three girls pass his hiding spot, they were gossiping about what happened with the three boys that were caught trying to steal the scroll.

He curses Neji for his stubbornness and lack of team spirit. He pauses as he feels something happen with one of his clone. He grins as he can only imagine what happened to his clone's attackers. _'I wonder how they'll react when they found themselves with a fur coat and two sets of paws!'_ He thinks, giggling slightly as he imagines their expressions on their wolfish muzzle.

He turns and heads back to the meeting point to deliver the news to the rest of the boys. By the time he joins them, his two other clones have been attacked and he can only guess about the number of girls his clones' water had touched on expiring. He hums one of the top ten popular songs by the latest popular band from his adopted home world.

Everyone turns and he sighs, Lee asks, "Well?" "Neji and the others tried to steal the scroll without us." He reports and the crowd of boys begin cursing those three. He watches as the crowd becomes slightly unruly for a few minutes and then Lee takes over once more. Soon the kid with slightly larger eyebrows named Lee begins to come up with a plan, he wonder if he'll have a part to play in the upcoming events.

He glances up and notices that it's like around noon or pass noon. _'I wonder if there's time for me to play my PSP before we get on with this.'_ He thinks to himself, eager to continue where he left off in Generation of Chaos. He folds his arms behind his head and waits for his name to be called to tell him where he's suppose to do and go.

:-P

He walks to the tree with the scroll; he wonders briefly if he should have stayed and help the guys out with the attacking girls, but decides that getting the scroll to the teachers was more important then trying to defend somebody's ego. He tosses the scroll into the air and catches it. He glances around and sighs as he spots a pair of girls at the spot, both were clearly bored since they seem to be sitting around doing nothing.

He cocks his head to the left, as an idea begins to form within his mind. He smirks evilly and sets about making his plan happen. He also makes sure he has everything he needs in order to pull it off. _'I can't wait to tell Zor and them!'_ He thinks once he's done setting everything up, all he needs to do now bait it.

To be continued …


	12. Chapter 12

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

"So, the two girls raced after me, I switched out with a large log as they trigger the trap. I still can't believe they fell for it! It's just like that show that Davis and Tai were talking about sometime ago. I only wish I have the nerve to take pictures of them!" Naruto says, a large grin plastered on the kid's face. "Then I put the scroll on a large root and the rope around the tree becomes smoke and vanishes, signalling that we, the boys, won." Naruto finishes.

He ruffles Naruto's blond hair once the young blond finishes relating the events of his class field examine. "Remind me never to leave you alone with Tai and Davis, kiddo. We don't need some kind of hybrid of the two." He says and Naruto whines, "But Zor! I like playing soccer and they're always willing to let me play!"

He sighs and amends, "Ok, you can hang out with them… as long as Ken's around." Naruto attempts to tackle him but he holds Naruto back with his right hand on the young blonde's head. "Geeze, you would never had guess you two weren't brothers." Urd comments from the kitchen, the goddess was making supper since TK's out and about with Matt tonight.

He sighs as Naruto heads off to watch Urd cook from the counter top. He sighs, he's gotten use to such remarks, though at first it made him very uncomfortable, but he's gotten over it as he begins to kind of accept that he's a role model for the young blond. _'But then, all of us are… I just happened to be the major role model.'_ He muses before he turns around and sits on the couch in the living room.

He'll be happy once Naruto finishes his term at the ninja academe; he doesn't like the fact that Naruto has to spend time in that village, especially since he's not there for the young blond. He just doesn't trust the majority of people living in Hidden Leaf since Naruto he remembers the injuries that the kid had when he found him. He has long since concluded that those that crossed over with Naruto were the ones that had inflicted those injuries on the poor boy; he worries that something similar could happen again.

:-P

"Zor!" He hears his name being called and suddenly something else is on his bed. "It's time to get up!" He hears as the person bounces on his bed. He cracks open an eye and studies the young blonde as he yawns.

"Oh? And just what am I messing out on?" He asks the hyper active blond with whisker marks on each cheek. "TK's made a huge breakfast and if we're not there, the Digimon will eat it all up!" Naruto informs him once the blond stops bouncing on his bed. "If there's a 'huge' breakfast then Patamon and Tsukaimon can't eat the whole thing." He muses and the blond pouts at him.

He sighs as he begins to be affected by the puppy dog eyes that the young ninja's giving him. He sighs, wondering if Naruto's getting better at that look from his experiences as a wolf, which dogs were originally bred from. "You're going to be too cute for your own good one of these days." He muses and Naruto sticks out his tongue before climbing off of his bed.

"Meanie." Naruto informs him and closes the door as he throws a pillow at the door. He chuckles lightly as he smiles softly; he gets up and begins searching around for some clean cloths. He checks himself out in the mirror and nods in satisfaction before heading out of his room.

He nods at Urd as the goddess takes a seat, the teenage looking goddess glances in his direction before returning to listening to Naruto talk about his classmates. He notices that the two Digimon seem to be drooling as TK finishes putting the remaining dish on the table. "Yum!" Patamon and Tsukaimon say at the same time.

He sighs, though he's getting use to the fact that Patamon and Tsukaimon do spend way to much time together, they have also starting and finishes each other's sentences. It's kind of annoying at times, but has grown use to it. He notices that Naruto smiles at the two Digimon, he wonders if Naruto wishes he had a Digimon for a partner.

He dismisses those thoughts, comforted by the fact that there's still time for Naruto to become partners with a Digimon. He sits down and they wait for TK to sit down. Once his 'father' is seated, they dig right in.

Once most of the humans have enough food on their plates, the Digimon go into overdrive, soon the plates that were for the Digimon were piled high with food. Soon a conversation starts as TK asks Urd about her plans to get Belldandy and Keiichi together. Urd couldn't get into a whole lot of detail since Naruto was present and you just don't talk about sex in front of a seven year old.

"Hey! There's that Parent's Day happening at the academe that's going to be starting in about two hours!" Naruto says, clearly remembering about it just now. Urd and TK glance at him; he blinks as it dawns on him about why they're looking at him. "Did you want to go?" He asks the kid and Naruto bites his lower lip, clearly trying to decide on what to do.

"Can't you all come with me?" Naruto asks at last. They blink and Urd asks, "By everyone, do you mean all the Digidestine?" Naruto nods his head and TK looks thoughtful. "I guess that mean's we can't take the Digimon though. I highly doubt your village is ready for them, let alone about the fact you have a large group of friends." The blond says and he nods in agreement.

"I'll phone Joe, Ken, Davis, and Yolei." He says. "I guess I'll phone Tai, Kari, Izzy, and Sora." TK says and Urd says, "I'll phone the rest." Naruto grins and he runs a hand through his white hair, wondering about the village's reaction to such a large group hanging out with the 'fox demon.'

-/-Urd-/-

She balls her right hand into a fist and fights the urge to beat the living crap out of the one eyed pervert that's examining her with his covered eye, which she knows is a freaky eye. The man seems slightly amused at the fact she's pissed, she growls and says in a threatening tone, "Do you want your balls up your ass?"

The man answers in an aloof tone, "Not really, no." The man grins and she replies, "Then stop looking at me with that stupid eye!" The man cocks his head to the side, trying to act clueless about what she's talking about. "I'm talking about that eye that you keep covered up." She snarls as she glares at the man, she's pleased to see that the man jerks his head back in surprise. It seems that the grey haired ninja didn't expect her to know about that eye and some of its abilities.

Since he doesn't say anything more, she turns and heads off in search of the Digidestine. Hopefully the man will leave her alone; she just isn't in the mood to play with such people. It really bugs her is the villagers' glares towards Zor's blond charge. It's truly ruining her usually up beat attitude.

'_But then, Zor seems to be even more affected by the glares that are aimed at Naruto then any of us.'_ She muses to herself as she spots the white haired teenager with blond streaks in his hair. She nods as the group notices her; TK gives her a concerned expression. She smiles slightly and TK sighs out of relief.

Naruto leads the group towards the old man that's the village leader, she notices that the Hokage is studying the Digidestine and herself as they make their way towards the old man. "Hey old man!" Naruto says once they're close enough to the man. The man that is the Third Hokage smiles down at the young blond as the man returns the greeting, "Hello Naruto. It's good to see your friends again, though I don't believe I know who the others are."

Naruto nods and begins to introduce the group, "That's Matt, he's TK's brother. That's TK standing with Kari; Tai's the one standing behind them and is Kari's brother. That's Izzy, Mimi, and Sora. Cody's standing with Yolei and Davis. Ken's the one over by Joe. Then you remember Zor, Joe, and Urd." Naruto finishes pointing out the whole group. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm the Third Hokage of Hidden Leaf." The old man says. There were a lot of nods and murmurs of greetings.

"I hadn't expected such a large showing to come to Parent's Day with Naruto." The Third says, she shrugs as Tai answers, "We've all come to like the little guy, plus it's nice to check out new places and to see the place that Naruto wants to rule over." "Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves then. It's good meeting all of you." The Third replies and soon they're drifting away from the old man.

"So, you want to take us through the village or did you want to leave?" She asks. "Or we can find a place and play soccer!" Davis says and Yolei slaps her boyfriend on the shoulder. Davis turns and pouts his girlfriend. "Could we also do a picnic?" Naruto asks, clearly liking Davis's idea. "Sure, why not. I have loads of food in my subspace pocket." She says lightly once she goes through her inventory list.

"Does anyone object?" Tai asks and nobody did. "Then it's settled, we'll find a spot for a picnic and then we can play soccer." Tai says with confidence. "You know any good spot?" Tai asks Naruto and Naruto nods rapidly; soon the seven year old guides them through the village.

-/-Zor-/-

He watches as the others leave. He rolls his eyes slightly as TK gives Kari a quick kiss on the cheek before Tai and Kari leave. Tai and him exchange looks before the pair leave.

Soon all that remained were those that live at the apartment, he glances around in search of the two Digimon they left behind. Naruto was sitting down and busy playing his PSP, TK was going through what they had for food, a wise move since Digimon like to eat and the two were left alone for most of the afternoon. Urd mentioned something about going to the yin yang land that seems to be the Gods' and Demons' new home land.

He heads off to check his room, when he arrives he notices that the pair of Digimon were fast asleep and that they must have fallen asleep during a movie since the screen is on the main menu. He also notices the garbage that litters his bed. He sighs and once he turns off the TV and DVD player, he moves about to collect the garbage that lies on his bed.

He heads out of his room, remembering to turn off the light as he exits out of his room. _'It's nice to know those two get along, despite the fact that they see each other practically daily.'_ He muses to himself.

TK glances at him, giving him a questioning look. "My room." He answers the question practically written on the blond's face. TK nods and spares a glance at the bag of garbage in his hand. "How much did they eat?" He asks in turn.

TK sighs as he runs his hand through his blond hair. "They ate all of the fruit, those raspberries you wanted to eat. Most of the chips and dip, a bag of pretzel, those juice boxes, and six cans of pop." TK informs him and he sighs as he nods as he remembers what kind of garbage he picked up off his bed and floor. "Sounds about right." He muses and TK nods.

"It seems that my dad, your 'grandfather,' is finally coming home. I can't believe it's taken this long for him to finally sort out that show." TK says after a few minutes, once he finishes taking out the bag of garbage. "Really? I wonder if that show's going to be a big hit." He wonders and TK just shrugs.

They head out to get more groceries, leaving the two sleeping rookie Digimon alone once more. "We're just lucky that Urd's account seems to have an unlimited amount of money." He mutters and TK just nods. "I can't help but wonder where they put it all." TK admits, it's his turn to nod in agreement.

To be continued …


	13. Chapter 13

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

"So you believe that our father and your mother were disconnected from the networks?" Skuld asks. She nods and her little half sister just looks confused. "But how can that happen? He's the All Mighty! He's the most powerful being there is!" Skuld shouts and she just sighs, the beginnings of a headache forming.

She had been thinking about it since Aaron couldn't find her mother and she couldn't locate her father. It's going to be summer soon which means it'll be about nine months since that power surge happened. Most of the Digidestine have celebrated birthdays already and it won't belong until before they're once more celebrating Naruto's birthday.

She shakes her head as she snaps out of her thoughts to watch Skuld continue to rant and rave about how their father can't be up rooted and that the Almighty has some kind of plan and they just need to trust him. She should have kept her thoughts to herself and talked with some a little more open minded. _'Like Belldandy or Aaron.'_ She muses to herself. She just sits back and waits for her little sister to finish ranting.

-/-Zor-/-

"So you forgot about the fact you have that," he nods to the sword in TK's hand, "Since February?" TK nods, clearly embarrassed about forgetting about the sword and then TK looks sad, Kari puts her hand on TK's shoulder. "I killed that night too. The demoness that attacked Ken was killed by my flaming birds." TK says softly and his annoyance kind of vanished on hearing this.

He notices that the others were all interested in the sword, especially Urd. Urd gives TK a questioning look and TK hands over the sword to the young looking goddess. "It's kind of odd that this sword has Blazing Hope engraved on it, the same title you had when you were a temporary god." Ken remarks. TK shrugs slightly since Kari's hand is still on the blond's shoulder.

After examining the sword, Urd hands it back to TK. "I'll deal with that once I'm done figuring out how to access Yggdrasil or locating either my mother or father." Urd declares, then they watch as Urd vanishes into the guest bedroom, most likely exhausted from her busy day. Not long after that did people start heading off, leaving TK, Naruto, and himself in the living room.

The young blond with whisker marks had fallen asleep within seconds of the last person leaving. He moves a few strains of hair from the blond's face, glances curiously over to TK. TK seems to be thinking about something since he notices that TK's eyes seem gazed over. He sighs and looks between the sleeping child and the brooding teenager.

He picks up the child and takes the soon to be eight years old into his room. He smiles at the posters that Naruto's put up on his bedroom walls. He notices the jutsu scrolls on the book shelf that sit with the manga and books that Naruto's collected using his allowance or received as gifts. Remnants of Easter chocolate were on the desk, in a large jar that's half full.

On the bed he spies the two stuff toys that were gifts to the young blond. The teddy bear and the dragon, their names escape him though. He pulls the sheets towards the end of the bed and gently lowers the young blond onto the bed as best as he can. Once on the bed, he covers the seven year old up with the top blankets. He closes the door, still finding it odd how the lights seem to have minds of their own when it comes to the occupants living in the apartment.

He once more enters into the living room area and finds that TK still hasn't moved from his position. He wonders just what's going through the mind of the Digidestine of Hope. _'Should I snap him out of it?'_ He wonders to himself as he sits on the couch, channel surfing.

-/-TK-/-

He's going over his time as a second level god. His spell casting sticks out from that time, especially since his spells would be slightly different then the wording, not a huge difference like the time where his spell termed 'Light the heavens for a beat' seemed to be translated into beat the heavens until light. That was just plain embarrassing for him, Aeons was always gave him odd looks at the end of spell casting training.

'_I wonder if Aeons knew the reason behind me being a second class god. But then, it's not like I'm able to question him about it.'_ He muses to himself. It was about then did he realise that his body's aching and his feet were becoming sore.

He sighs and notices that Zor's sitting on the couch. He frowns as he sits down on a chair; he still doesn't feel any better about him discovering that sword. It just seems to add to their problems.

:-P

He watches as Naruto zooms around the park in his costume. It wasn't Halloween just yet, but Naruto was kind of impatient and wanted to wear his costume, which was a Goth. Black face paint and purple nail polish kind of looks good on the young blond. Certainty the cloths seem to help portray the blond as a Goth, Naruto's even wearing some clip on earrings.

He checks his D-3 for the time, he notices the way Naruto's watching the bikers and bladders. He glances around for Zor, his 'son' had went off to get some ice cream cones the five of them while they wait for the rest of the Digidestine, Urd's busy visiting Ranma and the Tendos, to make sure nothing serious has happened since the last time they've visited them. _'She's also picking up some more of those instant packets too.'_ He adds silently to himself, he knows that various Digidestine have spoken with his adopted sister about getting specific crates of instant springs, he already knows that Naruto's bugged Urd about getting him not just another crate of drowned wolf but one of drowned leopard.

The two Digimon were watching as Naruto seems to weaving between different trees as fast as he can. He's impressed about Naruto's reaction time, since Naruto doesn't slow down as he races in a zig zag pattern. Soon enough Naruto pauses and stares off at a spot. He looks to where Naruto's staring at and he blinks as he notices Zor walking towards them with his hands full.

He stands up as Naruto races forward to relieve Zor of a few cones so his hands weren't as full. He watches as Zor's expression softens as the 'son' of Ken and his walks with the young blond child that is a demon container. The Digimon perk up and soon enough they're all eating their ice cream.

As they finish eating the cones, Izzy arrives with Joe and their two partner Digimon. They wave at the small group, they nod their greetings to them and they join them, Naruto puffs out his chest and Joe looks amused. "Nice costume, Naruto. I'm thinking…" Joe says and Zor mouths 'Goth' at Joe, "like a Goth." Naruto nods his head and says, "Yea! TK helped me put on the face paint while Zor helped me put on the nail polish."

Soon enough Naruto's chatting away with Joe. The Digimon also form a group and they chat among themselves while Zor and him watch as Izzy works on his lab top. Davis joins them with DemiVeemon resting on his pack, within seconds Yolei storms towards them, causing Davis to hastily dig through his pack for something. Once he finds it, Davis hands it to Yolei and within seconds Yolei is happy and gives the goggle wearing teen a hug. Hawkmon seems relieved about something and then proceeds to join the Digimon in their discussion, while DemiVeemon just hops onto Davis's shoulder.

It still amazed him that Davis and Yolei were still dating, at times he even figures that they're surprise as well. He chuckles softly as he watches as Davis and Yolei talk about their upcoming date, he could tell that Davis was trying to pout about the fact that Yolei doesn't trust him to come up with reservations for her favourite restaurant. He shares a look with Joe before the elder teen returns to listening to a very excited Naruto attempting to explain why he settled on a Goth for Halloween.

Matt arrives with Tai, Kari, Sora, Mimi, and their respective partners. He notices that Matt looks slightly worst for wear as Tai seems to be bugging his elder brother about something. He gets to his feet and gives Kari a quick peck on her left cheek before manoeuvring her to where he had been sitting before. His arm around Kari's shoulders as they watch as Tai continues to bug Matt into letting him drive the van.

He shakes his head, wondering how much longer his brother can take Tai whining about being allowed to drive the van. He knows that they're best of friends but there were times where they fought like an old married couple, which was often times very amusing. Cody and Ken arrive together with their partners, they all greet the pair and soon enough they quiet down as they wait for Izzy to explain why they're all gathered together.

Izzy looks at them all in turn before he begins, "You all know about this hole that the Digimon Sovereigns have attempted to check out? Well, it seems that it's growing in size and Gennai wants us to head to the sight of the hole to see if we can use our Digivices to try and stop the hole from growing any larger." "How do we do that?" Matt asks and Izzy shrugs as he answers, "At the moment, we're just hoping that our Digivices will react to this abnormality. If they don't react, then they don't."

He blinks in surprise, kind of surprise they don't have any other plans to fall back on. "Can I come too?" Naruto asks, he and many others turn to look at Zor, since the teen is considered to be Naruto's guardian/parental figure/elder brother. Naruto then attempted to do the puppy dog eyes, it would have looked much better if he were wearing his usual cloths and not his Goth costume. "I guess…but you promise not to step so close to the edge, got it?" Zor finally says and Naruto nods his head rapidly.

They all got to their feet and took out their respective Digivices, with the exception of Naruto since the young eight year old doesn't have one or a Digimon partner. It's not long before they found themselves in the Digital world, he also takes note of Naruto's change of cloths, something that's kind of new considering it usually the younger generation of Digidestine that get their cloths altered. He watches as Naruto's face flashes with stunned to awe and finally to excitement, he figures that if the blond doesn't make it as a ninja that he might just be perfect as an actor.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaims as the young boy examines his cloths. Zor ruffles Naruto's hair as his 'son' says, "You're with me, kiddo." Naruto nods and beams at Zor, the young blond falls into step behind the white haired teen with yellow streaks. He and Kari exchange good byes before they climb onto their parnter's backs and fly off.

-/-Naruto-/-

He glances around the area where they're walking, even though he's been to the Digital world, he never grows tired of the sights he sees. He always enjoyed coming here with Zor and his partner, Tsukaimon. He's not really jealous of Zor for having a Digimon partner, he kind of figures that since he's from another world, he's like the last person on the list to ever get to be partnered with a Digimon.

Besides, he's very determined to become Hokage and he doesn't want people thinking that it's 'cause he has a Digimon as a partner, he wants to show the village that he's strong without people fighting by his side. He wants to be able to be the one people turn to when bad things happen, not in the blaming way but in the 'can you help me fix it' way. He blinks as he notices that his left foot isn't connecting with the ground that his eyes tell him was there. "Zor?" He says and then as he loses his balance he screams, "ZOR!"

To be continued …

**Bonus**

WoW: Burning Cursade Tamer Style!

He's checks his action bar, switching a few spells around as he waits for it to begin. Soon enough, the battle contestents leave the main hold and charge forward to claim the enemy's flag. He spies enemy forces and goes into stealth, his character, xMontimex, stalks behind a human priest and uses his Cheap Shot on the guy, within seconds the priest was dead and he's battling a druid in bear form.

It's then he see her, a female Draenei shaman named Kyuubi. He scowls at the screen as he's attacked by a high level paladin. He waits at the Spirit Healer within twelve seconds he's got a body once more. He heads into the mill to check on the flag. He then ducks behind the wall facing the tunnel. He once more uses Stealth and takes out a Dwarf hunter.

Soon two warriors and a warlock enter into his view range and he gets healed as his HP bar drops down to low level. He thanks Timetokill, the Blood Elf paladin that's one of his reinforments. Some how, a Gnome mage grabs the flag and teleports a distance away, others were in hot porsuit. He focuses on killing the warlock as the imp attacks him. Some Tauren warrior named Hazardous grabs the Allience's flag while some Troll hunter named Gotcha recovers their flag.

The lvl 34 warrior named Hazardous appears and they win the first round. He dies from getting attacked by an human rogue named Duster. As he waits to be rezed, Kyuubi captures their flag and Hazardous with Gotcha in hot prosuit. He opens his backpack and applies Instant Poison on his off hand dagger and Crippling Poison on his Wing Clipper sword that's held in his main hand. An Undead priest gives him Fortitude while a Blood Elf mage gives him Intelligence.

As he follows them towards the enemy strong hold, a Tauren druid gives him Mark of the Wild. He curses as he gets double teamed by two hunters, their pets attacking him. He dies once more and once more, Hazardous manages to get the enemy flag safely to their base while Kyuubi is killed and their flag is returned.

He glares and uses Stealth once he's in the forest. He's careful to avoid the tunnel and heads through the path that will take him over the land. He sneaks into the base and manages to sap the high level warrior before grabing the flag. He uses Sprint as he heads into the tunnel.

He glups as he notices Kyuubi, he remembers the prevous times he's mocked the shaman, totally pwning the shaman in their prevous encounters. He uses a Swift Potion as he races away, not wanting to fight the shaman. Unfortunely, Kyuubi uses an EarthBind totem. He growls out, "That beeping son of a beeping beeping beep!"

He dies, but luckily, Hazardous leading a large group towards him. Gotcha picks up the flag while he waits for the Spirit Healer to rez him.

He face faults as Gotcha gets the final flag to their base, which means that they totally owned the Allience in that Battle Ground. He just knows that whoever Kyuubi really was, they most likely have a smug look on their face.

Henry enters into the room as he the game gives way to the desk top. His partner just watches him as he heads to the couch and flops onto it, feeling so humilated about losing to a chick.

--

Renamon has a slightly smug grin on her face, she finally got around to pwning xMontimex. "What are you doing with the computer?" Rika asks from the door way. "Just getting around to evening an old score, Rika." She tells her partner. "Ok." Rika says, clearly not sure if she wants to know what she's talking about.

_'Though, I have to wonder, who is Hazardous?'_ Renamon wonders, she had taken note of that Tauren warrior and how he ended up successfully capturing the two flags.

--

Takato waits in the inquire to have another go at the Warsong Battle Ground as his Tauren warrior named Hazardous. He's slightly busy using the Auction House to buy some Rage Potions as well as to see if there's any cheap iron ore or bars that he can get to up his blacksmithing skill. He manages to get to his mail box and get two stacks of Rage Potions before he's asked to join a raid group.

_'I wonder if anyone that I know plays this? Maybe we could make a guild!'_ Takato wonders as he waits for the game to upload.


	14. Chapter 14

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

He blinks as he finds himself in some kind of play ground that's at the academe. He glances around until his eyes land on an older kid sitting on the swings. Something about the kid causes him to examine him, he gasps as he realises that the kid kind of looks like him, with the exception of the outfit and the wrong kind of goggles.

He could tell that something's making the older 'him' sad and suddenly a group appears before the building, he listens in and bristles as one of the old bats mention him as a monster. He knows it's not true since two experts told him that he's just the container of the Kyuubi. He turns to try and comfort the older version of himself, only to find that his hand passes through the elder him.

He blinks in confusion and tries to touch the elder version of himself a few more times, each ending with him phasing through the older him. Not long before some teacher he thinks works at the academe asks to speak with the elder version of him alone. The scene shifts and it's not long before he finds himself in a forest by a shed, he also notices that the older version of him was reading from a scroll.

He grows bore as he watches as the elder version attempts to do one of the scrolls jutsus, one called Shadow Clone jutsu. He takes out his PSP and plays a game as he waits for something exciting to happen. Time speeds up and he notices how worn out the elder him was. He saves his game and dismisses his PSP into his subspace pocket.

He watches as Iruka, one of the teachers at the academe arrives. He watches the exchange between the two, not really understanding how the older him knows the instructor. He perks as Iruka seems to sense something, within moments; Iruka pushes the elder version of him out of the path of a few kunai. The teacher from before arrives and soon enough harsh words are exchanged, but he's paying more attention to the elder him.

He gets confused as the elder him seems stunned to learn about the Kyuubi that lies within them. Its then does he concludes that this was some kind of messed up version of the future, since he already knows about the demon and this elder version didn't, so he just kind of watches the drama unfold around him. It does touch him when Iruka confesses about how Naruto isn't the fox and he's amazed at the number of Shadow clones the alternate version of himself could create.

It was then that it stops, once Iruka gave the strange version of himself his fore head protector. He glances at the being and asks, "Who are you? And what's all this about?" The being chuckles slightly as the scene changes.

-/-Zor-/-

He soars over the hole, hoping to get a glimpse of Naruto. He bites his lip, cursing silently that he hadn't been able to grab the young blond before the eight year old fell into the expanded hole. In the end, he lands about eight feet from the edge, he's used his control over water to find where the solid ground began and the hole ended.

He sighs and transforms back into his human body. He checks the time and finds that in a few minutes, they're going to hold out their respective Digivices and see if they'll repair most of the damage done by the hole. He doesn't know if him helping out will work since he's not really a Digidestine, well, if he was he doesn't know what virtue he represented.

He blinks as light erupts from his Digivice and shots forward, most likely joining up with the other beams of lights coming from the others' Digivices. He sighs as his worry for Naruto's safety kind remains in the fore front of his mind. Soon enough, eight feet away from him, the area begins to glow and suddenly stuff comes out of the hole, his heart is in his mouth as he notices the unconscious form of the young eight year old that's he views as family. Even though he wants to run up to the child, he remains rooted to the spot.

Once the light fades from his D-3, he races forward, shouting, "Naruto!" He kneels by the body and finds that the kid was only sleeping. He transforms so he can lift the young blond off the ground, the kid's grown too heavy for him to do so in his human body.

'_I wonder what he's going to look like when he's a teenager?'_ He wonders as he gazers down into Naruto's face. He glances over to his partner before taking to the air in order to locate the others.

-/-TK-/-

He sighs as he stares at the clock as he waits for class to be over, he's finished his test and he doesn't have anything better then to watch time slowly tic away. He's got about three minutes before the bell rings and class ends. He glances around the classroom; he doesn't share this class with any of the Digidestine.

He thought about the incident where Naruto met a being calling himself Vetalamon. There wasn't much information about this Digimon other then what Naruto had gotten from Vetalamon himself. Vetalamon is an ultimate level undead type virus Digimon who's attacks are Vampiric Touch and Orb of Decay. Naruto wasn't very descriptive when it came to describing what Vetalamon looks like other then he's really tall and has all black eyes, no other colour at all for his eyes.

'_I wonder if that hole is caused by Vetalamon. I mean, who knows what this Digimon wants, let alone why he's asking about Zor though…'_ He wonders and snaps out of it as the bell rings and class ends. He quickly packs his things and hands in his test before heading off to his locker so he can go home.

He smiles as he hooks up with Kari, they chat until they have to separate since their lockers weren't close to each other. They got about two days before the Halloween party and Naruto's being more hyper then usual, which is very surprising since even on a normal day, the blond can wear out a village of baby Digimon, which means that they have little to no chance of surviving a Naruto that seems to be on high on a sugar rush. He's not the only one worried about the eight year old kid, they could tell that something's going on with the little blond kid and they all just hope that when Naruto's ready, that the kid will tell them want's worrying him.

He waits at the gate so he can walk Kari home. He nods to Ken and Zor as they walk pass, he guesses that Davis has soccer practice and Yolei has computer club. Soon enough, Kari and him were walking together, away from the school. They didn't really chat as they get closer to Kari's apartment.

They stop before her door and Kari gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before she enters into the apartment. He notices that Matt and Tai were in front of the TV, they both look amused before Kari closes the door. He then heads out of the building; he'll be picking up some take-out before he makes it home.

-/-Urd-/-

She wants to bang her head on the closest hard object and keep doing so until she loses consciences, which for a goddess wouldn't be as effective unless said object was created by a god or demon. Not only is she being asked to remain in Double Savage, but that she should stop interacting with TK and them since they need every god and demon looking for her father and mother. She's of the mind that they should enjoy their freedom while they have it, since this might be the first and only time that they don't have people observing them and judging whether or not they're actions were correct or that they acted in a poor manner.

Sure, she does care for her father and all, but it's nice break. Since both demons and gods were searching for the missing leaders, they haven't really had time to interfere with the lives of mortals. This means that mortals across the multitude of realities weren't being monitored by the two races that now call Double Savage home, even if it's temporarily their home reality.

She stares at those gods and goddesses that were in the room. She presses her lips together, more then ready to give them a piece of her mind when everything just freezes. She blinks rapidly as she glances around; alert that somebody's causing this.

"My, my, my, they're no better then lose children, aren't they?" A male voice says, she turns and finds a really odd being leaning on the back wall. "Who are you?" She asks and the being's eyes flash in amusement. "I'll give you the same name I gave to Naruto, I am Vetalamon. An ultimate level virus Digimon."

She narrows her eyes as she studies the 'Digimon' standing by the door. Vetalamon stands just a few inches under six feet tall and is of slender build. Black orbs were where his eyes were. She's also going to guess he's an undead type despite that a Vetala was a kind of Indian ghoul that can possess corpses. She can see the thigh bone for the right leg, the twin bones in fore arm, and the bones of the finger tips.

Vetalamon wears a simple pair of trousers with two pouches hanging from his belt. The Digimon also wears a simple sleeveless vest that matches the trousers. Vetalamon's pasty grey skin with hints of green, the muscles that were exposed is a very sickening yellowish green colour. Vetalamon's ears were long, slender, and pointed, much like an elf's. Vetalamon's facial features were refined, the crop of hair that's on Vetalamon's head is quite short and on the right side of the face, there's appears to be a braid.

"An odd choice, since a Vetala is an Indian ghoul." She says, trying to keep eye contact with the Digimon, even though it's quite hard since she can't really read the black orbs that are Vetalamon's eyes. A slight smile plays on Vetalamon's face before he replies, "Well, I think this form suits me just fine. After all, Vetala are also said to be able to know the past, present, and the future. And I do make it a habit to know people's pasts, especially those who were greatly affected by my landing."

Her eyes widen as it hits her. "You're the one that cause… but why?" She asks, slightly afraid of this guy. "Actually, what happened the first time was a complete accident, though what happened a little over a year ago was something I engineered." Vetalamon admits and she attempts to glare at him but find it hard to.

"Why did you do that? What do you get out of all of this?" She finally asks. "I want to meet Zor. After all, if things had turned out as they should have been which is that Ken would have created Kimeramon instead of the sentient data cloud that was Zor's child form. In a way, I'm just another grandparent." Vetalamon says, the last part was more thoughtful then the rest of it.

"You mean you've seen how thing should have turned out for the Digidestine?" She asks, slightly more concerned about this Digimon that Ken had been destine to make then the bit about this guy wanting to met Zor. Vetalamon chuckles slightly, amused about what her focus was on. "If TK and you never met, then Ken wouldn't have felt as pressured to make a Digimon of his very own. It's one of those effects that are very far reaching, besides, what's done is done, not even your father can alter your meeting with TK, since it activated a really old program that had lied dormant." Vetalamon says in a dismissing tone, she could only stare at the Digimon in awe, while flashes of other emotions whirled within her, awe was the mainstay within her. She just couldn't operate her voice, let alone motor functions since she sank back into her chair, overwhelmed by that simple admission by Vetalamon.

To be continued …


	15. Chapter 15

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15

He cocks his head out of the guest room door as Urd emerges out of the TV screen. "Urd?" He asks as he backs out of the guest room door. Urd doesn't look at him as she sinks into the couch, he presses his lips together as he approaches his adopted sister. He's kind of worried about her since she's usually such an out going woman and doesn't let too much bring her down.

Sure Urd has matured in the time they've been together but that hasn't really interfered with her cheery personality and positive out look on life. He stops at the back of the couch and looks down at Urd's face. Concern is written clearly on his face as while as in his blue eyes.

"Urd? Want to talk about it?" He asks softly, hoping that Urd will share what's bugging her. Urd doesn't respond and so he heads over to chair, he'll wait for Urd to snap out of it so she can tell him wants wrong.

-/-Naruto-/-

He watches as groups of kids goof off on the jungle gym, he's currently resting by Ken's feet, his head on top of his paws. He used one of his water balloons that contained water mixed with instant drown wolf on himself, he even remembered to use the collar that Tai had picked out for him so people won't think he's a stray. He knows that Halloween was tomorrow but he's thoughts won't on the candy he'll get but on what Vetalamon had told him about what he had witnessed.

He doesn't really know what to think about seeing a vision of what kind of person he could have grown up to be. He sighs and Ken pets his hind quarters as Ken reads a novel. He doesn't feel like racing around the park just for the heck of it, so he kind of spotted Ken and decided to keep the teen company, since Ken kind of looked lonely.

He perks up as he hears something roll towards them. He cocks his head as the ball drops down and rolls towards Ken's pants. He notices a kid looking embarrass coming to retrieve the ball. The kid looks at him and then the kid's eyes widen in amazement. "Cool dog you got there, mister." The kid says and Ken looks up from his novel, he gives Ken a grin as Ken looks down at him and then back at the kid. "Thanks, I think." Ken replies and then the kid asks, "Can I pet him?"

He wags his tail and sits up. Ken shrugs and he does his best dog bark, the kid holds out his hand and he pretends to sniff it. Within the next couple of minutes, the kid's kneeling and scratching him behind his ear. Soon enough, the kid returns to his game with his friends, leaving him alone once more with Ken.

"You know, you really should talk about it other wise it'll be hanging over your head until you do." Ken says, causing him to flush, not that you could see it since he's covered in blond fur. His ears droop and he looks down to the ground. He scratches the grass with his right fore paw, then he stands up and hands to the rest rooms to transform back into his birth form.

Other then startling a few men, he makes it into a stall. He summons a bottle containing warm water and makes it dump on he once the top of the bottle is open. Soon enough, he's walking out of the stall as a human, one of the men that had been standing by the wall look surprise that he walked out of the stall.

He heads off to where he left Ken, determination written on his features. He pauses as he notices Ken a few feet away, he suddenly had doubts about talking to Ken but he fiercely pushes his doubts out of his head. _'I will tell Ken about it, he's one of Zor's fathers, therefore he's to be trusted.'_ He tells himself as he moves cautiously towards the teen.

Ken book marks the page before closing the novel and putting on the ground beside him. Ken's expression was friendly and he sits down next to Ken, on the side that doesn't have the book on it. He shifts uncomfortably as he tries to think of a way to begin.

"Ok, I kind of fell into that hole that you guys were trying to fix the growing problem." He says and notices that Ken looks slightly alert about that fact. He then continues on with his story, "I found myself back at the ninja academe, but it wasn't my home reality 'cause I saw a preteen sitting on the swing. The odd thing was, the kid looked like me but he wasn't me at the same time either. Then after I examined him a group appeared at the entrance. It was like someone pressed the play button and then suddenly everyone was moving and talking." He frowns as he remembers the look on that other Naruto's face on seeing those families standing around congratulating their kids.

He snaps out of it and continues with the tale. "Then this instructor appears and whisks the other me away to talk. The scene changes and that other me has this large scroll. I kind of stopped paying attention after he started trying out the Shadow Clone jutsu. Then time kind of seemed to speed up and one of the other instructors appears, I think the other me called him Iruka. The two chatted and then when this other Naruto tells Iruka about the other instructor telling him that if he learnt a jutsu from the scroll, he'd graduate from the academe. Then the other guy appears and spills the beans about the fox being in him, the other Naruto takes off with the scroll. Then there's some fighting between the two instructors and Iruka says that the fox might want to destroy the village but Naruto isn't the fox and was loyal to the village."

Ken nods and motions for him to continue. "Then as the other instructor tries to kill Iruka, the other Naruto comes out of hiding and does the Shadow Clone jutsu to beat up the bad guy. Then Iruka gives the other me his head band. By then, Vetalamon kind of appears and he tells me that what I saw was a future that could have happened if I never met you guys. That if I never crossed into this reality, there's a good possibility that what I saw could have been my future." He rushes the last few sentences out, wanting to get it over with.

Ken blinks and then slowly Ken frowns. "So that's what's been troubling you?" Ken asks after a few minutes and he nods his head rapidly. Ken looks troubled about something and he fidgets as he waits for Ken to say something else. Ken asks after a time, "Do you feel better now that you got that off your chest?" He looks thoughtfully about it and then nods slowly as he says, "Yea, I do." His eyes light up and he says, "Thanks for listening, Ken!"

Ken smiles at him and nods, though the teen still has a troubled look on his face. "Shouldn't you be heading home?" Ken asks and he looks startled, he quickly checks the time. "I'm late!" He shouts and speeds away from Ken, bolting through the park on his way to the apartment he lives at.

-/-Urd-/-

She just finishes spilling her guts to TK when the door opens and Naruto says rapidly as the young blond races towards the guest room, to his room, "Sorry,I'mlate!IgotsidetrackedtalkingtoKen!" She blinks owlishly as the door slams shut, TK shakes his head, clearly amused by Naruto's actions.

"Now we just have to wait for Zor." TK muses and she smiles as she nods, glad that Naruto interrupted when he had. She really doesn't want to discuss what happened between Vetalamon and herself. TK gives her a look that says that it's not over before TK, too, headed off to get ready for the dinner they're going to have with Nancy, TK and Matt's mother and Matt as well.

She just sinks back into the couch, not willing to get up and get ready for the dinner just yet. Though she has to admit, she wonders where Zor was since they got about an hour before they're off to the restaurant. She doubts that the being portraying himself as Vetalamon was visiting Yozora Yuuji, or Zor Yuuji, since Zor decided on Yuuji as his last name instead of going with either of Ken or TK's last name.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Zor enters into the apartment looking like he's been savaged by a pack of wolves. _'Or maybe a pack of rabid fan girls.'_ She adds silently to herself as she says out loud, "The others are getting ready." She then gets up and passes Zor as the white haired teen heads to sit on the couch. Zor waves in her direction before collapsing onto the couch. "See you soon, Mr Yuuji." She says and closes the door as a pillow hits the door. She feels better already.

-/-Vetalamon-/-

He feels uneasy as the spell works of the Gods and Demon attempt to lay framework with the threads that were part of the landscape. He refuses to allow those two races from gaining access to this system. It's not that he being territorial, it's more like he just doesn't want either race to reset the system since he's already set in motion things to cause this network to implode on itself.

He knows that some realities will crash along with this network, but he would rather have some crash then allow the two races to gain the ability to decide what's to happen for the 'good' of 'us' all. He doesn't care that he'll die along with the system, he just wants to free all beings from the bonds that this system has on them. He knows that the two races will never be as powerful as they once were; it just means that nobody will ever have such complete control over people's lives.

It's also why he began to reveal himself to the Digidestine and Urd, he wants to see Zor with his own eyes before he dies. He just wants to hold the memory of the meting as he dies. A picture of the sword that TK has in his subspace pocket appears before him, he smiles at the blade, knowing that TK's not just the Digidestine of Hope for that reality, but also the heir of the god Kibou of the Blazing Hope. It smoothes his doubts that Kibou's heir was around for it means that the multitude of realities won't be without comfort when the system implodes. For hope is something that burns within everyone, sometimes it's just instinctive for some individuals to hold onto it without knowing what they're holding onto.

A slight smile appears on his face as other things appear before him. The management programs were reporting errors in the system and were asking him for permission to try and correct them. He keeps denying the anti-viral programs since he's the one that promoting the viruses. _'Soon all things will be free.'_ He thinks to himself as the messages fade away, they'll return in about five hours time to bother him though.

-/-Naruto-/-

He eyes the amount of candy he managed to get from going door to door, he hadn't went with Zor and the Digidestine, they all had parties to go to so he went with his friends that live in this reality. He was slightly glad that none of his friends noticed just that he didn't have any other bags other then the one he's carrying about, he didn't want to drag them into his abnormal life. He likes that they don't know that he's training to be a ninja or that he contains a nine-tailed fox demon in his gut.

It's moments like those that he treasures as much as he treasures hanging out with the Digidestine and Digimon. But he's currently just staring at the large pile of candy he's collected with his friends. "Need any help sorting them, squirt?" Urd asks as she stands behind him. "I think so, but you only get to snack on the toffees." He informs the goddess, giving her a hard look since he does remember what happened to about an eighth of his candy last year. Urd gives him a hurt look, but does help him sort out the candy into different piles; it takes the pair of them two hours to finish sorting it all out.

Once that's done, he puts each pile in its own bag before heading off to bed. He notices that TK and Zor seem to be busy watching some horror film as he heads off into his room. He notices that Urd was eating some candy she stole from him, but other then that, he feels content and sleepy with his life at that moment.

To be continued …


	16. Chapter 16

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

He glances around the hole, his partner Tsukaimon rests on his shoulder. He's been waiting for Vetalamon to show but so far, nothing. He checks the time and sighs. He's been waiting for a grand total of three hours already; he decides that if Vetalamon doesn't arrive in the next thirty minutes, he's leaving.

He sighs and Tsukaimon wakes up as he gets up off the rock. "I guess we better head out, it's been three and a half hours. I think that's long enough." He says out loud. He's about to step away from his spot, something reaches out and grabs him, pulling him into the hole. He shouts, "Let go!"

:-P

He woke to find himself in chains. He glances around but couldn't find Tsukaimon, he even tries transforming into his other body but found that something is keeping him from transforming. He even attempts that subspace manoeuvre that TK used when Ken had him trapped; it worked about as well as his attempt to transform into his other body.

He glares at the door to his cell. An old emotion erupts from within his chest. He's pissed off and he's going to let the next being that enters into his cell know it.

-/-TK-/-

He's been feeling chilly for the last few hours. He frowns as he pauses and glances at his computer for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last two hours. He also glances over to where his partner is resting before he goes back to focusing on his home work.

His cell phone rung and he finds that it's Ken. He says, "Ken?" "TK, I just had the weirdest feeling that something's out of place and that Zor's in trouble." Ken says over the phone, he blinks a few times at the amount of emotion he can hear from Ken's tone. "Have you tried E-Mailing him?" He asks, hint of panic edging into his tone. "Yes, I have! Wormmon suggested it and he hasn't replies to the three I've sent. I'm really worried, TK. You feel it too, don't you? You might not have been touched by that data cloud for long, but it was enough for you to have a connection with him." Then Ken says softly, "Can't lose him, TK. I won't lose another member of my family."

He really does feel for Ken, he knows that Ken was deeply moved by his brother's death and he rather not have Ken, or anyone, grieving for Zor. "We'll met at the last coordinates he was last at, ok? I'll leave a message for Urd about where I'm going, ok?" He says to Ken and the other teen replies, "Ok. See you soon. And thanks for understanding, TK." He smiles slightly as he ends the conversation.

It's not long before he jots a note and he picks up Patamon before heading towards the computer to open up a Digi Port close to where Zor was suppose to meet Vetalamon. Patamon doesn't ask any questions and looks soberly at the computer screen before they're sucked into the light. It's not long before they hooked up with Ken and Wormmon.

They head off to the spot, he can tell that Ken's truly distressed about this and that made his inners feel like a large lead weight was in him as they trotted towards the spot. A familiar mist was covering the edge of the hole, he exchanges looks with Ken before they both schooled their faces so they don't reveal the nervousness they're feeling.

Color becomes shades of black and white as soon as they enter into the mist. He's kind of prepared for the surge of negativity that is powered by the mist. He jerks his head back as he finds the ground before him vanish to reveal a gapping hole. He grabs the back of Ken's shirt and jerks the teen back since it seems Ken wasn't watching where he's going.

Ken sends him a hard looks and he looks down at the ground. Out of the corner of his eye he watches as Ken also looks down and before their eyes the ground repairs itself. Ken looks startled, which means that Ken wasn't paying attention to where they were walking. Ken shots him an apologetic look and he just nods his acceptance, neither of them felt much like talking.

With help from their partners, they make their way through the mist covered area. There were times where he had to startle Ken out of his memories, Ken would just sigh sadly and nod his head afterwards. He notices that Wormmon looks worried since the green rookie would keep looking at Ken with a worried look in his eyes.

After about an hour of moving around the area like it was a mine field, they found what appeared to be a stair case. He looks alert and glances around in an attempt to locate any traces of other beings that might have come up from the stair case. They both tense up as they begin to head towards the stairs with the up most caution since they don't want to run into trouble until they figure out what's going on.

-/-Zor-/-

He pretends to be asleep as the door opens. Something glows and in steps somebody much smaller with lighter steps. He opens his right eye and is pretty surprise to find some variation of a Leomon in his cell.

The Digimon had an earring on left ear and is wearing a simple vest and pant combo. He could tell that the Digimon stands about as tall as a preteen, making him either a really tall rookie or a really short champion. He frowns as he tries to figure out how to get this guy to release him. It's then that the odd looking Leomon look a like looks up at him with his eyes.

He finds himself staring into emerald eyes, he notes that there's a scar on the right eye. "Ah, geeze! I thought you were asleep!" The child looking Leomon says, clearly not wanting him, the prisoner, to see him, the guard. "What are you?" He asks, not sure what to make of the Digimon standing before him. "I mean, you look like a child version of a Leomon." He adds, the Digimon grimaces at the name Leomon.

"I'm a Kovumon, though I'm supposed to be in my champion form, Ligermon. So I don't suppose you can keep silent on this, right? I mean, I'm not suppose to be seen out of my champion form…" Kovumon says, clearly despair about this. He found he couldn't be angry with Kovumon since the Digimon acts like a kid. "I guess that makes you a rookie then." He says at last and Kovumon nods his head.

"I guess you guys don't get rookies like me, do you? From what I've heard, you don't even have any Calumon!" Kovumon says and he blinks. "I take it you're not from around here, are you?" He asks and Kovumon looks sad about that. "Yea, I'm the only survive of my world. You see, this evil Digimon called Millenniummon appeared and defeated everyone that tried to keep him from destroying our world, he even deleted the Royal Knights! Talk about power, especially since Lord Alphamon could mode change." Kovumon says, clearly lost in his memories.

He feels for the rookie, he really did even though he as not a single clue to what an Alphmon was or why this Millenniummon would want to destroy Kovumon's world. "How did you escape?" He asks and Kovumon looks away. "Daemon had opened this gate into this really spooky place called the Dark Ocean. He said he'd save me from being destroyed if I serve him. I didn't want to die! Not for good, so I accepted. I then found myself Digivolving into Ligermon and then I entered into the gate between worlds." Kovumon says, he sighs as the rookie finishes.

"But you don't like what he's asking you to do, do you?" He asks softly and Kovumon nods. "But I don't got a choice! He's even more powerful then one of them demon lords! Besides, even if I'm a vaccine, my higher forms are demon beasts. I don't like the thought of Digivolving into my ultimate form; I've heard rumours of how hard it is to keep your head in battle when you're a SangLigermon." Kovumon says, clearly nervous about that prospect.

He sighs and muses out loud, "Kind of sounds like Naruto, especially since he's the container of a nine-tailed fox demon. He's scared of what he can do if he's ever forced to use that power, not that I blame him, you don't run into a whole lot of demon carriers." Kovumon perks at that and asks, "What's this guy like?" He smiles slightly, more then happy to talk about the child that's become like a sibling to him.

-/-Naruto-/-

He rubs his nose, he wonders why he's been sneezing so much in under an hour's time. "I guess someone out there is talking about you." Kari says in amusement. "Nay, that's just an old wives' tale." He says, quoting something Urd told him. "If you say so." Kari says, her eyes flashing with laughter, he just holds his arms behind his head as they walk to the apartment that he calls home.

They had an ok time since they went shopping, just the two of them. He really enjoys shopping with Kari; he finds it more enjoyable since Kari does listen to him and even asks his advice on things. Sure he likes Yolei and Mimi, but when they're going shopping, it's really hard to get a word in edge wise, especially if it's not related to what they're looking at that moment in time.

"So, TK's still hasn't answered his cell?" He asks after Kari sighs and closes her cell phone. "No and I'm getting worried since this is unlike him." Kari says and he glances back to look at her worried face. He says, "I'm sure he's fine! I mean, he's got that new kicking sword to help defend himself and he can transform into an angel that controls fire. Plus there's Patamon to back him up, so what kind of trouble can he get into with all that to help him out?" Kari smiles slightly, he grins confidently at her, glad to have cheered her up.

It's not long before they're entering into the apartment. He heads off to put his stuff into his dresser draws, leaving Kari in the main room of the apartment. He dumps the lot onto his bed and heads back to where Kari is, he does knock on TK's room and he says, "Kari's here!"

He finds Kari reading some note and he notices the way she looks stiff and wonders what she's reading. "Kari? What's written on the note?" He asks and Kari looks away from the piece of paper. Kari hands him the note and he skims through it at first before he's eye widen in surprise and he starts reading the letter over, this time more slowly.

"So, Zor's in trouble?" He asks once he looks up into Kari's face. Kari looks lost in thought, but she nods her head. He returns to staring at the letter in his hands, as he begins to lose himself in his own thoughts, Kari's already phoning Tai to let him know what's going on with Zor, Ken, and TK. He doesn't like this and he doesn't want to be left behind when the go to check out what's going on with those in the Digital world.

To Readers:

And yes, Vetalamon is off his rocker, he has been 'reviewing' people's lives through first person prospective as well as just living in Yggdrasil, the universal computer network. I hope that explains the unusual behaviour that Vetalamon displays.

Those of you who've read Lay of the Worlds might recall who Kovumon is; if not then here are the stats for Kovumon and his higher evolutions:

**Kovumon**

Rookie level Digimon

Attribute Vaccine

Beast Man type. Attacks are Beast Fist and Desert Claw.

**Ligermon**

Champion level Digimon

Attribute Vaccine

Demon Beast type. Attacks are Desert Rage and Burning Beast.

**SangLigermon**

Ultimate level Digimon

Attribute Vaccine

Demon Beast type. Attacks are Hell's Desert and Fire Gate.

I also want to thank those of you who've taken time out to review; I really enjoy reading what people think of this story.

Also special thanks go to Firehedgehog for her continuous reviews throughout my stories, it really means a lot that such a great writer willing to read most of my stories and more often then not, review it. See you guys later! Bye for now!

To be continued …


	17. Chapter 17

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17

She arrives home to an empty apartment. She blinks until she notices a note on the table; she picks it up and narrows her eyes as she finishes reading the note. She privately curses until she grins wickedly as an idea forms within her mind, she turns away from the table, letting the note fall from her hands and back onto the table.

Instead of heading into her room, she heads into her little brother's room since she believes it'll be easier if she began there. _'It's not or never.'_ She tells herself as she enters into TK's room.

-/-TK-/-

MagnaAngemon beheads one of the odd shade like Scubamon before defending himself from two of the enemy Digimon coming from above. He groans and wonders when whoever's behind all this would will make his appearance. Stingmon sends one flying into one of those shades that are trying to attack MagnaAngemon from behind. His partner nods his thanks to Stingmon as the green champion nods to the ultimate level angel type Digimon that is his partner.

He also keeps his eyes peeled for anything trying to get to Ken and himself. He doesn't like the fact that they exposed. He had been trying to transform into his angel form but wasn't having any luck in that department. "TK!" Ken shouts and pushes him as something speeds over them, he finds himself looking at some kind of Dark Ring, but there's something off with it, as it it's not what it's suppose to look like.

"Very good, Ken. But neither of you can avoid them forever." Daemon says, clearly amused by the turn of events. He realises that the ultimate level Digimon, he grabs Ken and pushes the teen over the edge of the scene. "Protect Ken!" He shouts at the Digimon, he blacks out as he watches the two Digimon fly after Ken, Daemon's shouts were less then pleased with this development. He blacks out as MagnaAngemon vanishes into the void, he's hoping that Daemon doesn't have complete control of this whole network and that Ken and them would find a way to save Zor and him.

-/-Ken-/-

They land on what appeared to be a floating island in the void. He keeps looking above him, praying and hoping that TK had followed them. As moments turn into minutes, he realises that TK's been hit by one of those modified Dark Rings that Daemon based off of his own Dark Rings.

"TK…" He says and glances over to MagnaAngemon, his heart aching for what the angel type Digimon must be going through. "I'll honour his last wishes, Ken. If he valued you over himself, then he must have trusted your ability to free him from what happened." The ultimate level Digimon tells him and he doesn't really know what to say about that.

He stares up into the nothingness as he tells himself, _'I'll make it up to you, TK. I'll find the Control Spire he's using and destroy it!'_ He looks over to his partner and then over to TK's. "I guess it doesn't matter where we begin, though I think we should avoid the misty areas for the time being." He says and between the two Digimon, they pick him up and carries him into a random direction.

-/-Naruto-/-

They arrive at the edge of a misty area. He bites the lower lip as he feels uneasy about the fog, he doesn't know why but there's something really wrong with this mist and he doesn't want to walk into it. He scowls as he kicks a small stone, he sighs before looking back over to the group crowding around Izzy and his computer. He's the first to notice that Gabumon seems to stiffen.

Something was coming through the mist and as it draws near, the mist reveals TK, but he notices that some kind of black ring around his neck. "What's with the ring?" He wonders out loud and Gatomon answers, "That's a Dark Ring! But why is it around TK's neck?" "What!" Kari, Matt, Tai, Joe, and Izzy shout and he simply points to where TK was standing.

"TK!" Matt shouts but Tai keeps the tall blond from racing towards TK. He notices the blank look on TK's face and his stomach flips at the look, it's not long before Digimon erupt from the ground. "I don't see Patamon or Ken." Yolei says, Gatomon moves to stand before him and TK.

"TK…" He hears Matt say, raw emotions spoke volumes of what Matt's going through. "We'll save him, Matt. If Patamon's not with him then TK must have made sure that he's safe." Tai says to TK's elder brother. Matt nods numbly; he watches as Matt balls a fist. "Gabumon!" Matt says sharply and the rookie steps forward as the soil peels off from the figures that had erupted from the ground.

"Destory them." TK says in an emotionless voice. The large rock type Digimon obeyed and rushed them. The large metal covered Digimon that Gabumon Digivolved into moves to take the blunt of an attack aimed for Gatomon and himself. Soon enough, the rest of the Digimon Digivolved as more rock type Digimon erupt from the ground, he notices that TK's looking at Kari, he's not the only one to notice and Sora grabs Kari, pulling her back behind the group, Kari's eyes were on TK.

'_Is it just me or are those rings hovering behind him?'_ He wonders as about three rings are revealed as TK moves slowly towards Kari. The rings followed him, well, at least until they were destroyed by the angel Digimon that Gatomon transformed into. TK doesn't seem to notice, most likely obeying the orders he was given, there wasn't an ounce of the TK he's knows in the teen before them, it was like watching some kind of doll that looked similar to TK then being the real TK.

He bites his lip as he realises that there wasn't any place for him to hide. He gathers his courage and pulls his goggles over his eyes, oddly enough, with the goggles protecting his eyes he saw through the mist like it wasn't even there. Despair attempts to flood his senses, but he shakes it off, he's not unfamiliar with despair and thus he knows how to counter it since he's an old hand at keeping it at bay.

He's glad that there weren't any more of those floating rings since he loathes seeing any more of the Digidestine to become like TK was at the moment. He feels something give way as he takes a few steps forward; he muffles a cry as he falls through the ground and into the blackness that was devoid of light. He hits somebody and they rolled a bit until he's the one on top.

He finds himself looking down at a feline looking face. "Um, sorry?" He says as he climbs to his feet and backs away to give the being room to get up. As the brown skinned Digimon stands up, he notices that the Digimon's taller then him and was only wearing a simple vest and pants combo. The Digimon as green eyes that seems to be studying him as he's studying the Digimon, he figures that since the Digimon seems human that the Digimon must be a champion level or above, since that's how it was for Patamon and Gatomon.

"So you're Naruto?" The Digimon says, breaking the silence between them. "How did you know my name?" He asks in alert. The Digimon smiles slightly as the humanoid Digimon answers, "Zor told me, he's currently heading to confront Daemon. He wants me to try and find his friends, who he thinks were on their way to check on him since he's been gone for so long."

He shifts his weight, but in the end, he believed the feline looking Digimon. "TK's currently wearing something called a Dark Ring and the others are above getting attacked by some rock Digimon. I kind of fell into through the ground…" He says to the Digimon. "Hmmm." The Digimon says and then says, "By the way, I'm Kovumon." He blinks and smiles slightly at the tall Digimon standing before him.

"So you're a champion level Digimon or something?" He asks Kovumon, cocking his head to the side while staring up curiously at the feline looking Digimon. "Rookie actually." Kovumon replies with a slight grin on his face.

Before he could say anything, a ball of light appears between the two of them. He watches as some kind of device that looks similar to the D-3s that belong to the second generation of Digidestine and those that have those copy Black Spores. What's different is that it has this clip at the top, it had three colours, and how it lacked the antenna. He plucks it out of the air and examines the back.

The base colour was gold with grey buttons and the trim being red. The screen flashes and suddenly a hologram appears hovering over the Digivice and he's staring at … himself looking at something. He glances at Kovumon and finds that the Digimon was looking at the Digivice intently. He looks down and the image was gone. Kovumon and him share a look, the rookie smiles slightly down at him. "That worked out pretty well, didn't it?" Kovumon asks dryly. He nods his head and clips the Digivice on a belt loop.

"So, now where do we go?" He asks Kovumon. The Digimon looks thoughtful as he waits for Kovumon to answer him.

-/-Ken-/-

They blink as some large body breaks through what seems to be a black wall. He watches as BushiAngemon rushes out from the damaged wall and slashes at the robed Digimon. "…" MagnaAngemon, Stingmon, and him self just watch as the ultimate level angel exchange blows with the robed Digimon.

"Hey Ken! I see MagnaAngemon, but where's TK?" Zor asks as the teen emerges from the other side of the wall. "You mean he didn't tell you? TK's got a modified Dark Ring on him." He admits, Zor looks startled then slightly angry and then totally pissed off, so much so that Zor's form shimmers and Zor takes to the sky with a snarl, strains of what appear to be water following Zor's flight into the air.

He watches as Zor manipulates the water and it becomes ice, he jerks his head, stunned at this new development. "Well, I just it's still water, even if it's frozen." He says to himself. Shards of ice fly through the air and hit Daemon's body, the Digimon grunts out in pain and BushiAngemon uses his Hundred Slashes while Daemon was trying to climb up onto his feet.

"Fools." Daemon spats and before their eyes, the Digimon glows black and soon a giant Digimon stands where Daemon once stood. "I consumed some of Hope's energy, now you face me in my true form!" Daemon bellows. He stares at the winged ape looking Digimon and had to wonder why Daemon couldn't face them in this form sooner.

'_There's more to this then meets the eye. Also, why would Daemon use a Dark Ring to enslave TK and tried to use one on me, yet leave Zor without one?'_ He wonders to himself, the Digimon standing to his sides surge into the air to join the aerial battle. Zor's golden wings seem to shimmer as large quantities of water begins to gather in front of Zor's hovering form. His eyes go wide as he holds his breath as Zor begins to roar as the ball of water increases in size. He moves towards the ruined wall, not waiting to get catch in the backlash.

-/-Urd-/-

She stiffens as she feels the network help boot somebody's power. She highly doubts that it's TK that's drawing all of that power from the network. She presses her lips together as her emotion clash. On one hand she wants to see what's going on beyond this room, but on the other hand, she needs to finish her salvage attempt as well. She bites her lips as her fingers glide over the multitude of buttons, a part of her was on auto pilot while she tries to sort out her emotions.

'_Be safe, TK. I'll come as soon as I can.'_ She thinks at last and focuses totally on the task at hand, praying that whatever is going on wasn't that important.

To be continued …


	18. Chapter 18

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18

He rides on Ligermon's back as they head to where the Control Spire that Daemon created was located. They were going to destroy it and there for end Daemon's control over the horde of Digimon he has under control. He's puzzled as to why Kovumon had agreed to work for Daemon, but figures it had something to do with the fact that Kovumon wasn't native to this world, to this reality.

Even though what they were doing was possibly insane and highly dangerous, he can't keep a grin from his faces as he feels the wind move over his face, his skin. His heart pounding as he maintains his grip on Ligermon's fur. He felt that he was flying as Ligermon races through the corridors of the building area that Daemon has settled.

An odd light begins to appear on the horizon, within moments they were in a large clearing. Ligermon slows down to a fast trot; he's not the only one to gasp at the grove of Control Spires. As they move through the open area, odd like threads out spear a good portion of Control Spires. Before their eyes and then those spires speared with those threads then raise into the air and merge together into creating more rock Digimon that were currently fighting the Digidestine. "So they're not real Digimon…" He says softly and Ligermon growls in agreement.

"So which is the real one?" He wonders and he then feels Ligermon shrug; he chuckles and slaps Ligermon lightly on the feline's shoulder. "Sorry." Ligermon says softly and he replies, "No harm done." "If you say so." Ligermon says as the Digimon continues to move through the odd grove.

-/-Zor-/-

The vast shards of ice were still lodged in the large Digimon's body and limbs as the ape like Digimon known as Daemon tries to slam him into the 'ground.' He retreats out of the way of the large left 'paw.' His partner shouts out, "Honour's Shield!"

Once an energy shield appears around BushiAngemon, the angel type Digimon rams into Daemon. Stingmon and MagnaAngemon follow in BushiAngemon's wave and they add their attacks to the damage BushiAngemon did by ramming into Daemon. He mimics BushiAngemon's attack by summoning ice in front of him; he adds spikes to the front to do more damage.

Daemon snarls as the Digimon attempts to back hand him away. The shield shatters and once more, ice is lodged in Daemon's Digital flesh. He's suddenly struck by a brilliant idea. He backs away out of Daemon's reach and surveys the ice shards that haven't look like they're been melting.

He glances around in order to see where Ken was as well as to know where the Digimon were located. Once he's done that, he then closes his eyes as he begins to focus on the multitude of ice shards lodged in the mega's body. He then imagines that they're long thin, like needles but with bards along the body of the ice needle.

He snaps out of it as Daemon bellow out in anger and pain. He can't help but grin as he surveys his work. Daemon then proceeds to yank the needles out, only to bellow out in pain as the bards make themselves know. Daemon glares in his direction, he's smirking in satisfaction at how well his idea worked. Daemon's face flushes red with anger and frustration. He makes a simple but universal gesture, he holds out his right hand and flickers his fingers in the classic bring it on motion. Daemon's eyes glimmer with challenge and the Digimon charges him.

-/-Naruto-/-

He 'ahs' at the sight of the main Control Spire, unlike the other Control Spire, this one was pulsing a dark purple colour with hints of navy blue. At the top of the spire was a grey ball that must be where the threads originate from since it looks fluffy, hovering a few feet above the tip of the spire. Before his very eyes, the spire glow brightly and the fluff ball spins in the air above it, the spire pulses brightly and grey threads launch themselves through the air as the spire and ball once more calm down.

"That's not good, is it?" He asks and Ligermon just nods his head. "Most likely not and I have also noticed that there seems to be a unit guarding the Control Spire." Ligermon says and he then looks down to the base of the spire. "You know them?" He asks and Ligermon nods, clearly focused in on the group. "I got a plan…" He says and leans closer to Ligermon's ear and begins to out line his plan.

-/-TK-/-

He's been going around in circles since he swears that's the twentieth time he's pass that marble statue with what appears to be flame's at the base of the feet. The statue wasn't an angel since there weren't any wings and also just this odd knowledge within him that keep confirming that it's not an angel. The being was holding a sword with both hands, the sword was being held in front of the being as said being was looking at the blade.

He just sighs as he looks away from the statue; he begins to study the room, hoping for any clues as to why he's here. He remembers pushing Ken into the black abyss as those rings came flying towards them. He felt a sharp pain around his neck and then he finds himself here, where ever here is.

He glances up and finds that all that he could see was white light blanketing everything above his head, blocking his view of the ceiling. He gives the statue a side ways glance before he begins to use what's around him to make a ladder to get above so he can get onto this odd ledge that he spotted. He hopes to use the wall face from there to scale towards the white light to discover where it leads.

-/-Naruto-/-

He walks pass the guards, Ligermon managed to knock the lot out as well as to deactivate the shield. He whistles as he stands within five feet of the base and stares up into the sky. "Are you sure it'll work? I mean, how do we know it'll be able to what we want it to?" He asks his partner.

Ligermon glows and in seconds Kovumon is standing beside him. "We'll just have to have hope, now won't we?" The beast kid Digimon says and he nods. He holds his Digivice in his left hand and walks right up to the base of the master control spire. His Digivice touches it and everything goes white…

-/-Ken-/-

Daemon shouts out, "NO!" He's not the only one who's surprise by the mega's shout. As they watch, Deamon glows and transforms back into his more human form, the one they've grown accustom to seeing.

It doesn't take Zor long to knock the mega out and they all relax. "So, where do we go now?" Wormmon asks and they all just kind of look around the abyss, totally clueless as to where the exit was.

-/-Urd-/-

She blinks as the code on the computer changes. Without her doing anything, the computer goes through her previous commands without her pressing a key. She smiles in satisfaction, until she realises that the system was deleting its connections to other realities other then to the Digital world and this Earth.

She's too stunned to do more then stare into the screen. She turns and finds Vetalamon, who's looking slightly worst for wear, staring at the screen with a hint of satisfaction. At that very moment, she really wants to begin banging her head against something very solid and very durable as she realises that her efforts only succeeded in keeping the system from following the programming that some invader that wasn't Vetalamon caused.

"So who hacked into here?" She asks the being in Digimon form. "Daemon did, he caught me by surprise and managed to bring parts of the Dark Ocean into this place. He was trying to fuse the two together so he can have total control of this how system. I don't know why he wanted Zor for though, but I think we won't need to worry about Daemon for now, I believe the main Control Spire has been destroyed and with it, Daemon's hold on the system." Vetalamon informs her as the ultimate walks closer to the key board she summoned into existence.

She looks alert when Vetalamon mentioned something about a Control Spire, more so when Zor was mentioned. "So, now what?" She asks and the Digimon shrugs as he says, "We wait here for the system to reboot." She frowns but can't really deny that Vetalamon was correct, for all she knows, she could make things worst by attempting to contact the Digidestine since they're most likely fighting against Daemon or his minions.

-/-Zor-/-

Once he makes sure that Daemon's secure, they pretty much dragged the robed Digimon through the void in search of 'solid' ground, the misty ground that they first encountered Daemon. The Digimon were once more rookies while he remains in his angel form so he can drag Daemon around as well as deal with the Digimon when the robed Digimon tries to make his escape away from them.

They all pause as a rumbling sound echoes through the void. They glance at each other and then attempt to keep moving forward. Suddenly the 'ground' under them begins to shake and they're thrown off balance, he falls onto his left side, while Ken falls onto his bum which forces Ken to drop Wormmon as the two flying rookies remain unaffected. He glances behind in just in time to watch Daemon fade out of existence.

Not long after does everything go black for him…

:-P

He still can't believe that TK's still out of it, it's been like this for a little over a week. They were all worried about TK, they didn't know if it had something to do with the Dark ring that had been around TK's neck or the energy drain that Daemon said he did. Even Urd is at a lost as to why TK's comatose, which is why she's pacing about the hospital room as if she's a caged beast trapped in a cage.

'_Not that any of this is helping TK in any shape or form.'_ He muses before glancing to where Naruto and Kovumon were sitting. Kovumon and Naruto were watching a movie on Naruto's PSP. He smiles softly at the pair, happy to know that they were getting along, though Kovumon has taken to acting as a brother as well as a friend to Naruto.

'_He just keeps befriending people doesn't he? It's hard to think that in less then two years, he didn't have anyone except for the Third Hokage. It's just so shocking that nobody in Hidden Leaf ever took time to know Naruto, to see beyond the Demon Naruto's carrying. But as long as Naruto has Kovumon and us, it doesn't matter what Naruto's home village thinks about the kid.'_ He thinks to himself.

He sighs as he checks the clock; he packs up his book and nods to Urd as he heads out of the room. "See you later, Naruto." He calls from the door and Naruto looks up from the PSP and says, "Bye Zor! See you later!"

He meets Matt as the older teen steps out of the elevator, Matt nods at him before the doors close. He remembers to press the button for the main floor. He had noticed that Matt was carrying some drinks as well as some sandwiches before he thinks about something else.

He can't help but wonder what's going on inside of TK's head at this very moment…

To be continued …


	19. Chapter 19

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19

He lies on his back as he studies the runes on the ceiling, he's spies the ladder that would take him out of here, but he doesn't know if he'd be able to return if he left since he also wants to see what's behind the two doors that are either side of him. He's having a hard time deciding what to do.

This is why he hasn't really done anything since he finds himself being indecisive about what he wants to do. He's grown tired of being here and he sits up, he glares at the ladder and then at the two doors. He bites his lower lip as he stands up. He runs a hand through his blond hair as he keeps looking at either door.

The rune on one door says Power while the other says Spirit. He's determined to end this indecisiveness as he walks up to the door marked Spirit. He swallows and gathers up his courage before he gives way to the nervousness that he's trying to over come him. He closes his eyes as he opens the door; he jerks as something bright hits his eye lids.

Slowly he opens his eyes once he's eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. He blinks as he steps into the room, he couldn't believe what the room contains. He glances behind him once he's in the center of the room, just to make sure that the door hasn't closed on him. "Freaky…" He says as he walks towards one of the book shelves lining the room.

-/-Naruto-/-

He glances around his old apartment that he used to call his. Kovumon was looking about the apartment while holding his nose. He just shakes his head at the number of dead foxes that were on the floor of the apartment and at the messages painted on the wall.

"I guess you'll not be able to stay here while I'm going to class." He says, he's missed out on going to the academe since TK's in a coma but now he needs to go to class now. It's why he arrive early was in hope of finding a place where Kovumon could hang out while he's in school.

Kovumon had refused to remain in the Digidestine reality and decided that he's going to come with him to the village of his birth, Hidden Leaf. He gives the apartment a depressed look before heading out of the apartment, his heart aching that his old sanctuary had been defiled. It really hit how miserable and sadistic people were. While he does understand that the Kyuubi had killed a large amount of Leaf nins eight years ago, he pities those that can move on with their lives, especially people who terrorizes a child.

"We might as well go talk with the old man. He might know what to do, and we probably should inform him about this mess too." He says as they walk down the hall way. Kovumon hums his agreement as the tall rookie follows him down the steps.

After about seventeen minutes, they arrive in front of the tower where most of the offices were. They managed to find a robe for Kovumon and lucky for them it also had a hood. They marched up to the Third's office without too much trouble.

"Hey old man!" He says cheerfully to the Third Hokage. The man puts down the brush he was holding as Kovumon closes the door. "How's your friend, Naruto?" The old man asks as the man weaves his hands together and leans forward. "This is Kovumon, my newest friend and partner. Kovumon, this is the old man Hokage." He introduces.

Kovumon lowers the hood and nods to the Third as the rookie says, "Nice to meet you, sir." The old man nods in agreement. He sits down as Kovumon takes off the robe, revealing his whole body. As Kovumon sits down, the Third asks, "So, what brings you here, Naruto?"

He sighs and says simply, "Kovumon didn't want to remain in the other reality without me. So we stopped off at my old apartment think he could stay there while I'm in class but people totally trashed the place. They even left a number of dead foxes in it too." He watches as the old man frowns and almost didn't notice the flash of disappointment that occur in the Third's eyes.

He shifts slightly, suddenly embarrassed as he realise just how old his grandfather figure really was. He glances over to Kovumon for support and Kovumon sends him a quick smile before they once more pay attention to the elderly man behind the desk. The Third was busy writing a note; he cocks his head to the side and wonders just what the old man was writing.

Soon enough Kovumon and him leave the office, he's carrying the note while Kovumon was muttering curses at forgetting the robe since Kovumon was getting a lot of attention, especially from the girls. It's not the first time Kovumon got attention, but it was the first time he's seen that look on girls' faces. He looks puzzled and frowns slightly as he remembers that those were the looks that Zor often got from girls, which makes him wonder if the girls thought Kovumon was 'hot.'

They enter into the classroom just before the bell rings. He hands the note to Kovumon before he heads to his usual seat in the back of the class, he gives Kovumon a toothy grin before he looks away from his partner. As he takes his seat, the teacher comes into the classroom and notices Kovumon.

Kovumon hands the teacher the note before the man could say something and walks towards his seat. Kovumon takes the seat to his left; he notices that practically everyone had been watching the rookie, especially taking not of where the beast kid Digimon was sitting. Soft whispers can be heard, everyone trying to figure out why an older 'kid' would be attending the class, let alone hang out with him, the runt of the class.

The teacher frowns slightly and glares at him before pocketing the note and beginning the class. About ten minutes into the class, one of the girls raises their hand. "Yes Ayame." The teacher asks and Ayame asks, "Shouldn't the new kid introduce himself?"

Everyone turns and looks at Kovumon once it seems that the teacher wasn't going to say anything about it. He nudges his partner and Kovumon groans softly. "What do I say?" Kovumon asks softly and he just shrugs, the other kids were talking among themselves as they wait for Kovumon to say something.

"My name is Kovumon and I'm Naruto's friend." His partner says, he holds back his laughter as his partner get bombarded with questions, like where does he live, what kind of food he likes, how he manages to get his parents to let him walk around in a Henge, and his personal favourite, was he single. He can tell that his partner would like nothing better then to sink through the floor and disappear.

Soon enough the teacher takes command of the class and they're once more listening to the lecture about they know of the history of Hidden Sand. He can't keep a smile of satisfaction off his face while out of the corner of his eye; Kovumon seems to be trying to ignore the quick glances from the girls as well as the whispering that's going on. He wonders if Kovumon will remain back at the apartment after this.

-/-TK-/-

He finishes examining the fountain; there wasn't really any a form of information in this room, just works of art. He had been slightly disappointed that he hadn't learnt anything new by going through the contents of the room, though he might not have learnt much he did enjoy the works of art the were contained in the room. He turns away from the fountain and towards the door.

Once he's in the hall way, he finds that the other door had vanished. He sighs and glances back into the room before he walks to the ladder. He stretches his shoulders and arms before taking hold of the ladder. He flinches as his whole world goes white.

-/-Urd-/-

"TK!" She shouts and rushes over to the bed where her adopted brother was. "Urd?" TK chokes out softly, clearly parched. She grabs the water pitcher and pores TK a glass of water, once it's full, she hands it to TK.

TK gives her a weak smile and slowly tips the cup against his lips. She pulls a chair up to the bed, relieved that TK's fine. TK frowns as the blonde teen realises that he's in a hospital bed. The blond teen sends her a questioning glance before TK once more brings cup to his lips.

Matt enters into the room and shouts, "TK!" She chuckles as TK attempts to cough into the cup. "Matt…" She says rolling her eyes while a slightly smile on her face. Matt's face reddens slightly and TK sends his elder brother a grin.

"Hey Matt." TK greets his blood brother. Matt pulls the other chair up to the bed while TK finishes off his water. TK looks between them before asking, "So, what happened? I mean, I guess we defeated Daemon…" TK flinches slightly as he notices flashes of anger emanating from Matt and herself.

"Well, you did manage to save Ken from getting hit by a Dark Ring, even though you were hit by it. Daemon managed to absorb some energy from you so he can transform into some giant horn ape beast, not that he counted on Zor figuring out how to create ice with his water abilities." She ticks off and Matt takes it from there, "We managed to pin you down while our partners defended us against hordes of Control Spire Digimon until Naruto and Kovumon destroyed the main Control Spire. Then the whole computer reality rebooted and Urd was cursing up a storm over losing the Yggdrasil as well as having said system merge slightly with bits of the Dark Ocean that Daemon managed to introduce to the large computer. Then when we got home, it turned out you were in a coma, which you been in for a little over a week."

TK looks thoughtful as the younger blond thinks over what they've told him. "So Naruto has a partner now?" TK asks, glancing between them. Matt nods and she replies, "Yes he does. Zor's pretty happy about it since Naruto has someone to protect him when he can't protect himself, though you'll find it hard to believe that Kovumon's only a rookie." TK just raise an eyebrow and Matt adds, "It's true, Kovumon kind of looks like a mini Leomon, though with different colour scheme, and stands about the height of a twelve year old."

"So, anything interesting happened while you were in a coma?" She asks and TK glances at her sharply. TK frowns slightly as TK becomes thoughtful. "I experienced some confusing things, which I'm still trying to sort out." TK answers honestly. She decides not to push that and soon the two brothers are talking, she doesn't mind that she's not part of the conversation. She just decides to enjoy this while it lasts.

-/-Zor-/-

On returning to the apartment, he blinks as he notices that TK's stuff was on the table which means that his 'father' was home. He hurries to get his shoes off and heads into the guest room to see if TK's in his room. He opens the door and finds TK chatting with Patamon and his own partner, Tsukaimon.

"Zor!" Tsukaimon says and flies to him. He grins at the purple rookie and looks back at TK as the virus Digimon rests on his shoulder. TK smiles at him and nods his greeting to him. "So, you're finally awake, huh?" He says in a teasing tone. TK chuckles slightly and says, "You must have missed out on my cooking, huh?" He shakes his heads and heads out of the room, waving to TK before he leaves.

He whistles a light tone as he heads to the main apartment. Naruto and Kovumon walks into the door, he grins at the pair while they give him confused looks. He points to the guest room door and Naruto sudden grins and races to the door to see if TK's home, which leaves Kovumon in the main part of the apartment with Tsukaimon and himself.

To be continued …


	20. Chapter 20

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20

He watches as Kovumon gets chased by a group of girls and a few teens. The fan girls had learnt that once classes ended, both Kovumon and himself vanish and can't be found anywhere in the village. And that is why they've taken to bothering Kovumon during lunch, something that truly annoyed his partner since like all Digimon, Kovumon loves his food. Luckily, the teacher doesn't mind if Kovumon eats quietly in class which relieves the tall rookie.

He finds it funny that most of the girls want Kovumon to drop his 'henge' so they can see the 'real' him. He can't help but find that funny since once they find out that Kovumon wasn't in a henge and that what he looks like now was his real self, people will start thinking that it's a bloodline thing and might even conclude that Kovumon might be the only survivor. _'And that will to most of them will be willing to 'help' Kovumon resurrect his 'clan', something similar will most likely going to happen that Uchiha is old enough to start thinking along those lines…'_ He thinks to himself, though the name of the last Uchiha escapes him for the moment since the guy's in a grade below him.

He finishes the lunch TK had made for him; he dismisses the garbage into his subspace pocket. He studies the chase from where he's sitting and decides to intervene on his partner's behalf. He takes out two water balloon that contain instance spring water, one of the wolf variety with the other one being of the leopard one. He waits for a kind of dog pile to happen, which usually happens when one of the girls trip and falls.

Within minutes, most of the girls have been transformed into wolves or into leopards. There were about three girls that managed to avoid getting hit by the water balloons. He waves at Kovumon when his partner glances around at the roof tops. Kovumon looks relieved and nods his way before glancing at the group of confused felines and canines, their cloths kind of hanging on their furry bodies.

It's not long before one of those wolves throws back her head and howl in despair. Soon each of the changed girls were either howling or yowling, a crowd gathers round to see what's going on. A few of the instructors realise who did this and they manage to collect the girls' cloths and get the odd pack to follow them, most likely heading to a classroom as well as to get some warm water to transform them back into their human selves.

"Thanks." Kovumon says as he hands his partner his lunch. "No problem." He says to Kovumon, grinning slightly at his partner. It's not long before the beast kid finishes his lunch; afterwards, they just kind of hung out in silence. He smiles up into the sky, watching the clouds drift by.

Soon enough the bell tolls and they head to the classroom without too much trouble, though he did get some glares from those girls who were hit by his water balloons. There were grudging looks of approval from some of the boys, there's this one kid wearing a fur lined jacket who gave him the thumbs up. He guesses that the kid might be his age, but he doesn't have time to think about once he's at his usual spot in the classroom.

Soon enough the bell rings and class begins. He grows bore as the instructor going over something he's already gone over with Izzy and them. He keeps his eyes looking forward as he begins to wander about in his thoughts, tuning out the outside world as he day dreams.

-/-TK-/-

Kari's head rests on his chest as they lie on their backs and stare up into the sky. It was Saturday afternoon and they were on a date, he had arranged a picnic at the park. They had been lying like this for a while now; he enjoys quiet moments with his girlfriend and just wants to enjoy their time together.

"So, did you have anything else planned for today? Or is this all?" Kari asks softly. "It depends; do you really want to move from this position?" He asks his girlfriend. "Not really, I'm fine like this." Kari says softly and he replies, "So am I." He feels as Kari snuggles closer to his chest and he gently strokes her hair.

Kari sighs softly and he has a soft smile on his face. "I guess you two having fun?" Tai asks as Kari's elder brother's head comes into view. "Tai!" They both shout out, they both bolt up and he notices the humour dancing in Tai's eyes as the older teen grins at them.

"What brings you here, Tai?" He asks, trying to keep his voice steady. He can already feel his face burn in embarrassment at having Kari's elder brother interrupt their date.

Tai just looks amused at them before the ex goggle wearing teenager says, "Oh, just spotted the two of you lying here and thought I'd come over and say hi." He sighs as his head drops down towards his chest.

He glances at Kari and notices how red his girlfriend's face is. He sighs as Tai plops down on the ground, unofficially joining them with asking either of them for permission. "So, did you guys have any leftovers?" Tai asks and he groans mentally, almost wishing that Tai would have just kept walking…

-/-Zor-/-

He raises an eyebrow as he spots Kari and TK sitting with Tai. _'I thought that they were on a date… Unless…'_ He muses and tries to decide what to do, in the end; he heads over to the small group.

"Hey." He says and they glance at him. "Hey Zor." TK says, looking very relieved about his arrive, not that he doesn't blame his 'father' since he could only guess how uncomfortable it was to have one's date interrupted by the girl's brother. Tai gives him a wink and he tries not roll his eyes.

Over the next hour, the Digidestine slowly but surely began to descend into the park and join them, the only ones that were missing are Joe, Mimi, and Naruto, none of them brought their Digimon partners. _'You'd think we arranged this.'_ He muses as he studies the group, Urd's sitting between Tai and Sora with a wicked grin on her face.

He shudders slightly; remembering the date Urd had arranged a few days after TK woke up from his coma. He just managed to get through the date without being seen as rude. He can only guess what Urd has planned for the pair, it doesn't surprise him in the least that Urd most likely thought that Tai and Sora were going too slow in their relationship.

'_I pity them.'_ He thinks and notices that TK also seems to notice the glint in Urd's eyes as well. He then asks out loud, drawing attention away from whatever they were chatting about by asking, "So, what does everyone have planned to do this summer?"

TK looks thoughtful and says, "I think I'm going see if Ranma needs any male to male talking to. Who knows what's happening with him and it's unlikely that Ranma's going to be able to break enough of his habits to make any real guy friends."

Urd blinks and looks sheepish, most likely having forgotten to check up on what's happening with the Tendos other then going over the financial reports she picks up from Nabiki. "Well, I could use a bit of a break and Ranma and his 'friends' are always entertaining to watch." Urd says, he's justs shrugs and waits for someone else to say something.

"I'm slightly interested in meeting this Ranma character. I don't suppose you'd mind if I tag along?" Ken asks and Urd waves off the question. "Don't see the harm, if we need more space, I can always work my mojo on a closet or on the guess room." Urd says and then takes a sip of her sake bottle.

"Well, Davis, Kari, and I are going to help out on a camping trip." Yolei says and the two nod in agreement. "I'm going to be going working on some of my programs, see if I can finish any of them." Izzy says and then Izzy adds, "I believe Joe has a practicum coming up." And then Sora pipes in, "I'm going to be running the store while my parents have a second Honey Moon." Within a few seconds of that declaration, Tai pipes in, "And I'm helping her."

Urd gives Sora a grin and the young woman blushes. Matt says, "I'm going to be practicing with this band. I believe if things work out, we might even get to enter into this contest that's happening in Oct." There were a bit of a Q&A going on for about three minutes before they once more got back on track with their summer plans.

"I'm going on to be attending a few Kendo tournaments." Cody says. TK and him glared at Urd as she looks like she's about to remark on this bit of news. Urd chuckles at bit until it turns into a cough and the matter was dropped before Urd could say something embarrassing.

He looks thoughtful as he thinks about what he wants to do this summer. "I think Naruto would benefit from getting Ranma to help out with Naruto's Taijutsu training. As for myself, don't really know what I want to do." He admits to the group sitting around on the grass.

After a few moments of silence, they begin discussing movies they've seen, new pop bands, and such. All of them clearly enjoying a chance to just relax and gossip with that weren't their usual group or clicks.

-/-Urd-/-

She looks amused as she watches Ranma's attempts at getting his horse to go in the directions he want's the brown gelding to go. TK and Zor weren't having that kind of a problem; TK is currently riding a red chestnut gelding with white socking on each leg and a splash of white on the muzzle and Zor riding a speckled grey mare. Ken gallops pass her riding another brown gelding.

Naruto cheers Kasumi as the young woman manages to get the dappled coloured gelding into a fast trot. Her eyes flash in amusement as Nabiki comes flying out of the barn riding the black spirited mare that they had noticed. Naruto giggles at Nabiki's expression when the mare stops and almost sends Nabiki flying out of the saddle.

"I still don't get why I can't enter into the race." Naruto says wistfully as they watch Ranma and Nabiki get control of their respective mounts. "There's the fact that there's an age limit and you're not of age to participate." She points out as Nibiki's horse looks ready to try and buck before Nabiki realises that she wasn't holding onto the reins tight enough.

Naruto pouted and she avoided looking into the puppy dog look that's most likely plastered on Naruto's cute, adorable face to watch Ranma's mount go on a bucking spree when Ranma let go of the reins to try and grab hold of Nabiki's reins as the mare speeds pass. She hears Naruto trying not to giggle as Ranma attempts to remain in the saddle as his gelding bucks wildly.

Oddly enough, this in effect calms Nabiki's mare as the mare stops and looks interested in what Ranma's gelding was doing, allowing Nabiki to grab a hold of the reins. Even the others, both the horse and the rider, pause to watch the ordeal that Ranma's going through. She glances towards the owner of the stable and found the man just shaking his head in disbelief at what's going on within the corral. She only smirked as she returns to watching the chaos unfold within the corral.

To be continued …


	21. Chapter 21

Woven Threads Of Angels, Goddesses, and Digimon

I don't own Digimon, Naruto, Oh My Goddess!, and Ranma 1/2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"_telepathy"_

:-P Scene change

-/- Different point of view

("-o-") Flash back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21

He walks through a computer store's inventory of games for his PSP as well as videos. His birthday had been four days ago and since he's now nine years old, he received a great deal more money from the Digidestine then gifts, though Mimi and Sora could be relied on to get him some awesome cloths that they know he'd like. Zor managed to his own mini fridge for his room while Urd got him a bag filled to the rim with scrolls about filled with tidbits of history mixed in with a huge horde of jutsu scrolls that Urd managed to research, most likely using a spell, and recreate, once more using another spell, just for him. TK had gotten him an IPod as well as two CDs.

He picks up the Underworld video for PSP. He's read the summary on the internet and liked what he learnt; he glances to where Kari and TK were and picks up one of the PSP DVDs before heading to the counter. Within a few seconds, he's walking out of the store with the video, heading towards the two teens.

"I got what I wanted." He tells them when he's within range. The pair seem to disentangle from each other. He grins as TK looks slightly red in the face while Kari beams down at him. He glances at TK before asking the elder blond's girlfriend, "So, are we going to eat out for lunch? And if so, where at?" He wonders if he'll get to pick where they'll eat as they headed towards the mall's exit.

:-P

He sighs as he sits in the waiting room; it seems that the council was trying to find a way to get him kicked out of the academe. He doesn't need to glance around to know what most of the Digidestine were doing, even Urd seems annoyed at this farce of a hearing.

About an hour ago, he was sitting in a restaurant with Kari and TK. Then Urd sent out an E-mail about some ape managing to cross between realities to inform them about that the council was going to have a hearing today about whether or not he's going to continue to be allowed to study at the academe. It also went without saying that it also concerned his ability to graduate from the academe and become a ninja.

It's true that he could graduate last spring, but he knew that Zor and the others wouldn't like his choice to graduate early since it meant that he'd be beginning a live that would graduately involved killing people because it's a mission and they're getting paid to do it. He also felt that he's too young to start on the track of becoming a killer, a thief, and, ultimately, a tool of the village.

True, he knew there's more to being a ninja then everything he listed, but he had read the laws and knew that's what many expected being a ninja was all about. Once upon a time, he would do anything to become Hokage, now, he still wants to become leader of the village but not for the village to acknowledge him, they did that just by letting their fear consume them, but to change the way the village was run. He wants to turn the village on its head by using the knowledge he now possesses to avoid blood shed.

'_Ok, what do I want to do if I can't become a ninja?'_ He asks himself and he could already list about four professions that interested him greatly. For some reason, he felt like it wasn't the end of the world, but a beginning of a new adventure.

He glances over to Zor and smiles reassuringly at his primary parental figure. Zor smiles slightly and relaxes, Zor sighs to release the tension his father/elder brother had been feeling. Soon enough, the door opens and a masked figure of the Black Ops gesture for them to come inside.

-/-Zor-/-

Just from the looks on most of the council's faces pretty much screamed that they'd rather face the demon fox again before letting Naruto back in. He also noticed that Urd's glaring at a one handed man, clearly knowing he's the source of all of this.

He feels relieved that Naruto was willing to except that he may never graduate and become a ninja, but then, Naruto has more skills then most of the adults in this room have. _'Just because they won't give him the title doesn't mean he isn't one. They're fools for holding onto their prejudges, after all, their so called trash is truly a better prize then anything they'll be holding onto.'_ He muses to himself.

Soon enough, both Tai and Urd were in an argument with members of the council, he already knew that they'll pull the 'you don't live here; therefore what you have to say is worth less than dirt.' He notices Naruto tense up until Sora squeezes Naruto's shoulder in comfort. Naruto relaxes slightly and Sora keeps her hand on the young blond's shoulder.

After a good hour of heated debate, the man with pure white eyes pulls what he expected, sure it was done with pretty words but that didn't really cover the stink. Urd snorted and then pauses. The goddess then grins wickedly as she announces, "Fine then, if that's how you want it. Jur hissurt quat kiron!" Or as he heard it, "Let them be denied!"

Light flares around Urd, the goddess continues to speak in the alien tongue, which he understand. Symbols representing aspects of the spell appear. Urd finishes with the final statement that translates into, "Only on flowing blood of their own, begging on their hand and knees shall this be reversed."

Urd looks satisfied and one of the council members demands, "What did you do?" Urd grins and says, "You want nothing to do with Naruto, right? I just made damn sure you can't do anything to him, that you can't use any kind of object or even his own blood to bind him, or to place any kind seals on him, much like the ones white eyes' uses on members of his clan." Urd turns and before they vanish, "You are fools and idiots. Cutting ties with the one whose destiny was meant to affects the welfare of this very village. You just made your graves deeper."

Once they appear in the apartment, Urd summons a bottle of rum and began gulping it down. Naruto looks thoughtful while most looked steamed about what happened. It's not long before Davis blows his top by cursing the ninja council, Tai and Yolei only added to Davis's declarations. Haunted looks were in everyone's eyes, clearly, this day could have ended better.

:-P

Ami hugs him from behind. He turns and kisses his wife on the hand. "Yasuha is?" He asks and his wife replies, "Out with Naruto and Kae." He smiles and as he gets up, he pulls Ami close to him, kissing her on the lips. "Beautiful." He says as he looks into Ami's amber eyes, Ami just smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You say the sweetest things." His wife murmurs before pulling away from him. He watches as she heads to the bedroom. He glances down at his reports and then back to the bedroom. It's not long before he joins his wife in their shared bed.

-/-Urd-/-

She smirks as she watches as Yasuha races around, trying to catch her partner, Pinamon. She knows what Naruto and Kae were up to and shakes her head in amusement. There were times when she can't believe the twenty-two year old was the same six year old that Zor found amassed the young boy's attackers.

After turning ten, Naruto began to focus more on his school work, especially in the field of physics. Naruto never stopped his ninja training, since once Naruto read what's suppose to be impossible, the blond would then work non-stop to find a way to do it by creating a jutsu. It was around the age of fourteen did Naruto stumble upon a way to make an engine run without needing gas or oil.

Once Naruto perfected said engine, he made sure to make it legal then created his own business of custom made vehicles that used said engine. That happened with Naruto was sixteen, his friends also joined up to support their friend. At eighteen years old, Naruto met Kae Tatsuno, an aspiring young business college student looking for a part time job. They hit it off and when they began dating, Kae quit her position with Naruto's company and took a job at Izzy's corporation, so that if it didn't work out they wouldn't have to worry about it being awkward in the work place.

So far, she's expecting Naruto to propose to Kae within the next few months, she already had tons of suggestions for where the wedding can be held. She could also picture a few styles that Kae would look great in.

She looks up and smiles at TK as the man that she still considers her little brother enters into the apartment with the twins, Shou and Shinga. The twins were four years old, two years older then little Yasuha, Zor and Ami's daughter. "Yas!" Shinga calls out to the little girl. Yasuha spares TK and the twins a glance before returning to racing around the apartment.

Patamon flies over Lunamon and Coronamon, who were Shou's and Shinga's partners. Patamon lands on TK's left shoulder while the twins stand with their respective partners. Lunamon is Shou's as Coronamon is Shinga's. Shou heads straight for the couch with Lunamon beating him to the couch. Shinga takes out a book from the knapsack he's wearing and heads for a chair while Coronamon joins Shou and Lunamon on the couch, she can't help but shake her head whenever she watches as Coronamon's flames not burn anything he's touching.

"Naruto?" TK asks softly, jerking his head towards the semi closed door. She nods and TK motions to the kitchen, she leads the blond to the kitchen and they sit down at the table.

"So, they still haven't done it then?" TK asks and she nods. "Their stubborn and I refuse to send Naruto there to help those ungrateful people on the council. They're pretty much down to fifty ninja with the bulk ranking Genin. They still resent the face that Naruto's the one that not only supplied their current base, but also all of their supplies and attended to their injuries. Which was three years ago!" She snarls softly, TK nodding in agreement.

"But despite all that, he's still willing to help out. It's only because Naruto asked me to keep sending them aid that I do it! I keep finding it harder and harder to rebuff him from returning and helping out." She admits to TK. "Ever thought of taking a minor vacation to visit your sisters?" TK asks her and she pauses before she replies, she thinks it over and then nods.

"I might just do that, sure it'll drive Naruto slightly nuts not to be able to bug me, but I could use a break." She admits to TK which causes him to smile. She begins to draw up what she wants to take with her as well as a good excuse as to why she's going. Her gaze turns inward as she thinks about the last time she's seen Bell's children.

-/-TK-/-

He watches as his sons chat about their latest adventure in the Digital World, it hardly came as a surprise that some new mega Digimon decided to try and take over the Digital World when the children of the Digidestine were old enough to take up the mantle of defenders of the Digital World.

The oldest of the new generation was Tai and Sora's daughter, who's fourteen years old. The youngest was Yasuha, who's only eight years old with Teruhi, son of Davis and Yolei's who is about four months older then Yasuha. Joe's son was twelve years old, as was Davis and Yolie's eldest daughter Chise. Izzy's daughter, Cody's son, and Matt's son were eleven years old while Ken's son was the same age as his sons, ten.

Mimi's daughter was too young since the girl was only eight months old. Mimi had a tough time carrying though with a pregnancy, she had missed carried twice before and had been worried that she might not ever be a mother. He has to admit that he's glad for Mimi, since it had been real tough to watch as Mimi tormented herself over her supposed inability to have children.

"TK?" Kari asks from behind him, he turns at her, gently moving his hand through her hair. Kari studies him for a moment before looking at their sons. "I never imagined it would be easy, watching them walk into danger, to make their mistakes, and to learn from them. I just feel like a horrible mother for just sitting back and letting them do this." His wife says softly. He pulls her in close and rubs her back as he says smoothing words to her.

"Naruto's training is paying off, even without their partner's there to defend them, they've managed to stay safe until help arrives. At least they're not sneaking behind our backs to do this." He points out to his wife and Kari smiles ever so slightly. "I'm just happy that they still confide in us about everything that they're going through. They're still keeping us involved, just not in the way we wished we'd be." He whispers in Kari's ear as he hugs her.

Kari pulls out of it after a few minutes as something whistles in the kitchen. He glances behind him one last time before following his wife inside, his gaze softens at watching them. Oddly enough, he could see the hazy form overlapping the pair, an image of what kind of men his sons will grow into. In an instant, it was like he knows that everything will continue through it's cycle, that the darkness that threatens now will be driven away when it looks like it has won, restoring balance again until someone will once more will attempt to unbalance it.

He has an uncanny feeling that those of Kari and his blood will always raise up to meet those future challenges. He also bit his lip as he could also see himself living to see each of those far off challenges. He feels goose bumps until a picture of all the Digidestine, including Naruto, with the markings of Gods and Goddesses joining the image of Zor and himself.

The moment breaks and once more he can hear Kari cursing at a pot. He hurries to see what kind of damage has been done and hope that it's salvageable.

To Readers:

Well, I think I finally got around to finishing chapter 21! Although… I hadn't expected it to end with chapter 21… I had this whole idea of Naruto becoming a ninja and writing about his adventures but somehow, the council decided otherwise.(I can't help it! They threaten me! They demanded freedom of speech and damn it, I gave it to them… not really but that's my story and I'm sticking to it.) '

The doors mark Power and Spirit… I wonder how many of you wondered about the reason behind it and I believe that it was a test to see which TK valued the most, Power, the old saying goes that absolute power corrupts absolutely, or Spirit, you know morals and such. When he 'dies' he'll inherit the title Blazing Hope and through him, the rest of the gang will become gods, their Digimon partners will be their 'angels.'

Also, Coronamon and Lunamon are actual Digimon that appear in the latest game titles for Digimon. Also, thanks for reading this and if you liked it, then I did my job, if you didn't, oh well, better luck next time. Review, or don't review, it's you right as the reader to do either. Well, see ya around, bye!


End file.
